The Night We Met
by Nirvana19
Summary: AU. All Human. Bo's life never amounted to anything good given the type of job she had, but that was all set to change; the night she met a gorgeous blonde Doctor. Can she change her ways for her? - First Ever Human Story
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I've been working on this for a long time now. Honestly, i've scrapped it so many times because it didn't read right to me. But i'm hoping that it's okay now. This is the First AU Human story i've ever done. So please bare that in mind. This is new territory for me. But since you guys have been asking for one for a while, i wanted to give you one.**

 **Enjoy xx**

 **P.S. I'm posting this first chapter, due to the lateness of the last chapter for Here's To Second Chances. I'm just so swamped with work, and these are all prewritten. Plus, this story will be the same chapter length as Never Forget You. Just because i don't have time to extend it. Hope you can all understand. x**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: It's A Small World After All**

 **Hospital**

To say that her life was crazy, would be an understatement.

Bo didn't know what kind of life she wanted for herself when she was a little girl, all she knew was that she wanted to make something of herself. Make her name, known. And she achieved that, in many ways.

Was it an honourable way? No, not in the slightest. But it gave her what she wanted, it gave her power, respect, money. All the things that she wanted when she was a kid. But now, all those things seemed immaterial to her. Now all she wanted was a life.

A simpler life.

And maybe someone special to live it with.

She never had time to think about this kind of thing, to really delve into her own mind and work out her thoughts. But now she did, because she was in the hospital getting her hand stitched up, she got into a little brawl with one of her associates. She didn't know hard it was for people to listen, that guy got a big reminder.

Bo waited for a Doctor to see to her, and when said Doctor arrived; Bo was speechless. She was the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. When she asked her what her name was, Bo took a while to answer. "Uh, sorry…" She laughed. "… Bo, my name's Bo" she smiled like a weirdo.

"Hi Bo, I'm Dr. Lewis. But I let my patients call me Lauren…" Lauren's smile was enchanting, she moved next to where her patient sat. "… So, can you tell me what happened?" She looked over her hand.

"I fell…" Bo was fast in answering, but she noticed the look on Lauren's face. "… You're not really buying this are you?" She watched her shake her head. "I'm sorry. I um, got into a little bit of a disagreement with someone. It's not a big deal" she finally came clean.

Lauren just nodded, "Okay, did you tell the police?" She asked.

Bo shook her head, "No, no police. Like I said, it's not a big deal. You should see the other guy, really I'm fine. So if you would just kindly stitch me up, I'll be on my way" she couldn't have the police involved in this, she'd just gotten out of prison a few months ago and she wasn't going back.

This tended to happen a lot, most patients that didn't want to deal with the police were like that because they'd been in trouble with them before. And Lauren wasn't going to make her do something she didn't want to do. "Alright, let's get started then…" She grabbed her tools.

It was a couple of minutes later, and Bo didn't normally squirm when it came to blood and pain but everyone felt something. Although, when Lauren stitched her up, she didn't feel anything. It was absolutely painless.

"… And you're done" Lauren smiled, peeling off her gloves and throwing them away. She then picked up her clipboard and began to fill out the discharge papers.

Bo really didn't want this to be the first and last time she saw Lauren; she didn't know why but she couldn't stop looking at her. This never happened to her. "Would I be totally out of line if I asked to buy you a drink to say thank you for fixing my messed up hand?" She let out a laugh.

Lauren met her gaze, this totally took her by surprise. "Umm, you wouldn't be…" She answered, laughing. "… But I make it a rule to not date my patients" she had never broken that rule.

"Well then it's a good thing…" Bo paused, grabbing the pen and clipboard from Lauren's hands and signing her name on the dotted line of her discharge form. "… That I'm not your patient anymore" she gave them back to her.

"I dunno, this is all so weird" Lauren couldn't help her nervous smile, this was new ground for her.

Bo sighed, grabbing her jacket. "Come on! It's just one drink. Okay, you know what? I can see that you're struggling with this decision, for whatever reason. But I won't force you. If you wanna meet me for a drink, I own a bar down on the south end called Lucky Joe's. Meet me there later…" She pulled it on. "… If you don't, then it was really nice meeting you Lauren" she smiled at her, then left the cubical without another word.

Lauren watched her leave, and she was the one who was speechless now. Why was this woman so mesmerising? She was in two minds now, whether to leave it or to go and see it through. She couldn't help but feel like she had to go, like there was something pulling her towards Bo.

She'd been working for nearly thirty hours straight, and thankfully her shift finished right now. So she was going to go home, have a shower and sleep. Maybe then she would make a decision.

 **Lucky Joe's Tavern (Later)**

Bo was down in the basement, in her office. Her real office was back at her house, but she had this one here for her more illegal activities. She was standing in front of a board with various pictures on it. With a red marker, she drew an _'X'_ across the man's face. "I had to eliminate Pete" she spoke.

"Why?" Her sister Kenzi walked up behind her, not sure of why she'd done it.

"He was feeding secrets to the cops…" Bo exhaled, she didn't want to get rid of Pete. He was one of her best men. "… I couldn't exactly let him stay could I? But don't worry, I made sure that he told me everything that he told _them_ " that was the most important thing.

Kenzi looked down, seeing the stitches on her knuckles. "But you didn't kill him, did you?" she knew her better than that.

Meeting her sister's gaze, Bo just shook her head. "I couldn't Kenz…" she sighed. "… You know I don't do that anymore" She used to be good at killing, even liked it. But a year ago, something happened where she orchestrated a hit and an innocent child was caught in the crossfire.

Ever since that day, Bo swore that she would never kill again. So now she had people to do it for her, as long as she didn't know the details she could live with it. Although, she was still paying for that one tragic incident.

"Bo, if your enemies know that you're hesitant when it comes to killing they'll find a way to use that against you. You made a mistake, and you will regret it for the rest of your life but don't let it control you. We need the fearless Bo, the one who killed without hesitation" Kenzi was just looking out for her.

Bo stared at her, "That part of me died when that little boy lost his life…" she said. "… You're not gonna talk me out of this Kenz. The killing gets done either way, why does it matter who's pulling the trigger?" she wasn't changing her mind. "I've gotta open the bar, I could use a hand" she walked to the door.

Kenzi looked at the board, there was still so many people they had to run a check on. Pete was only the tip of the ice burg, they had so many leaks in their camp. Things had to change. She really hoped that her Sister would come around one of these days.

But for right now, she was going to do what she asked of her. And that was to help upstairs in the bar.

 **Later**

The bar was busy, like always. So busy that Bo forgot to look out for the one patron that she was actually hoping would show up. At this point, she wasn't even looking up at her customer, when she heard an order she just got to it.

She got an order for yet another bottle of beer, but this time something inside of her was telling her to look up. And when she did, she was met with Lauren's beautiful face. And boy was she stunning, and Bo was just as stunned herself. "You came"

"I did…" Lauren laughed, "… I'll be honest, I didn't think I was going to. But at the last minute, something told me to just get my ass out the door and get over here. So, here I am" she answered honestly.

Bo smiled, "Well, I think it's safe to say that I owe that _'something'_ a drink…" she twisted the cap off of the bottle, sliding it over to her. "… On the house. I'm serious, if I see money I'll throw it back at you" she was serious, but still smiling.

Lauren nodded, taking the beer and sipping it. "That's very kind of you…" she looked around the rowdy establishment. "… This is a really nice place you've got here" she was being polite, but it didn't look like something someone of Bo's age would own.

"Thanks, but let's call a spade a spade. It's a shithole…" Bo knew it; she'd known it ever since her Father left it to her. "… But it pays the bills, and it can be fun sometimes. Keeps me busy" she shrugged, sipping her own beer.

"Sometimes being busy isn't the best thing, not with the hours I work" Lauren rubbed her tired eyes, she'd had a four-hour nap earlier and she was still exhausted.

Bo noticed that she was tired too, so she wanted to make her visit here more comfortable. "It's a tad crowded up here, come with me…" she led Lauren away from the bar and to a booth at the back of the room. "… It's not much, but it's comfy" she jumped down on the seat.

Lauren sat down next to her, it actually was comfy. As they were about to talk about something else, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. It was her ex again, that woman did not take no for an answer. "Give me a break" she muttered under her breath.

"Something wrong?" Bo noticed her frustration.

"Just my ex…" Lauren turned her phone off, she couldn't deal with her right now. "… She calls and calls, but I don't answer. I'm just not in the mood to talk to her at the moment, I don't think I'll ever be in the mood to talk to her actually" she smiled sadly.

Bo noticed that look too, and she really wanted to rip apart the person who made Lauren sad. What the hell was happening to her? She'd only known her for a day. "Do you mind me asking why you broke up? But, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" she didn't want to pry.

Shaking her head, Lauren smiled. "No it's fine, I'm okay talking about it now. I was with her for four years, on and off. And then she cheated on me, with a friend of hers. I walked in on them when they were umm…" she saw it in her head again.

"I'm sorry…" Bo really meant it, no one should have to have their heart broken like that. "… You know what you need?" she didn't want her to be sad anymore.

"Better taste in Women?" Lauren joked, although maybe she did.

"Maybe…" Bo chuckled, "… But no. What you need right now, is some good old Irish whiskey. My Grandfather would give it to me every time I was feeling sad, _after_ I turned twenty-one of course" she said.

Lauren nodded, not believing that. "Of course"

Bo tapped her hand on the table, "Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back…" she got up and went to the bar, grabbing the best bottle of whiskey she had. She snagged two glasses from the shelf and made her way back to the table, "… If this doesn't mend your broken heart—"

"Let me guess, nothing will?" Lauren decided to finish for her.

Pouring two small glasses, Bo just frowned. That actually wasn't what she was going to say at all. "Uh, no. We'll just get another bottle. I've got crates full of these babies downstairs…" she slid a glass over to her, bringing it up to toast. "… To your Ex, may she get a nasty STD" she didn't care.

Whoever was stupid enough to let this girl go was a fool, and their loss was Bo's gain.

Lauren burst out laughing, "Oh my god, no! I don't wish that for her…" As much as he hated her, she'd never wish anyone harm. "… May she get her comeuppance. Yes, that's way better" she clinked her glass with Bo's, taking a small sip. And now her throat was on fire.

"Yeah, it's strong…" Bo could only smile, she wasn't used to seeing someone cough when drinking whiskey. Everyone who came in here was a whiskey drinker. "… Takes a while to get used to" she locked eyes with her again.

She didn't know what it was about this girl, but Bo could feel herself getting sucked in. And to be honest, she didn't care. They spent the next hour talking about so many things, the past, the present. Bo was honest and told her that she spent a little time in jail, and Lauren didn't judge her for it.

And that meant everything to her.

Especially since Lauren looked like she came from a refined family, maybe from money. She honestly thought that when she said the word _'Prison'_ that Lauren would've run for the hills. But she didn't, she stayed.

 **Lauren's Condo**

Now it was time for Lauren to go home, and she was a little tipsy. So Bo wanted to make sure that she got home safe, she'd been brought up around strong liquor and she could hold it well. So she had one of her drivers taken them to Lauren's apartment.

When they got inside, Bo saw a bunch of boxes scattered around the place. "Are you moving out?" She asked her, as they both walked into the room.

"Not out…" Lauren dropped her keys in the bowl by the door, "… _In_. I couldn't stay at my ex's place, no matter how much she wants me to. I had this place before I moved in with her. Besides, I think it's best that I have my own space. Now I can spread my wings!" She outstretched her arms, almost knocking over a vase.

But Bo was quick and caught it, putting it back where it was. "Those are some long _Wings_ you've got there. Are you gonna be okay by yourself?" She didn't like leaving her alone. Anything could happen late at night.

Lauren nodded, "I know it doesn't look like it, but I can actually take care of myself pretty well. I took karate lessons when I was a kid, along with Piano, Violin, and Cello" she smiled. Her Parents made her do all that stuff, with the promise that she could take Karate.

"Oh well, sorry…" Bo held up her hands with a laugh. "… Don't hurt me, I promise I'm not a serial killer. I actually took kick boxing myself. I've been told that I've got a hefty right hook, just ask the guy that tried to mug me today" telling her a lie was better than telling her the truth.

That was when Lauren remembered that she stitched her up today, "Oh yeah, how's your hand feeling?" She held it in her own, looking over the stitches, she wasn't that drunk. "Just stay away from the boxing bags for a few weeks, otherwise they'll open up and you'll have to keep coming back to the emergency room"

Bo met her eyes again, "That wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing…" She said quietly. "… I'd get to see you again" she got caught in a stare match with her, and all she wanted to do was kiss her. But then she thought, if it went somewhere then Lauren was going to be thrown into her messed up world.

And it was dangerous.

She didn't want that.

Lauren didn't know what Bo was thinking, but all she was thinking was that there was something between them. Something strong. She never had this with her ex. "You know; I've read studies that you can tell everything about a person with _one_ kiss" she didn't know where that came from. Her brain was in control.

"One kiss huh?" Bo raised her eyebrows, that was a new one. "Are you saying that you wanna kiss me Lauren?" She asked, hoping that her answer was yes.

"Maybe…" Lauren whispered, with every word they spoke their faces got closer to each other. "… Do you want me to kiss you?"

Bo smiled, "You know, we could go back and forth with this so why don't I just drive it home?" She latched onto her lips, this was one for the history books. Bo held her face, not letting go of her. Even when it was over, she kept her eyes closed, smiling. "Goodnight Lauren" she let go and left the condo.

Leaving Lauren standing by herself, still not knowing what the hell that was. She'd never had a kiss like that in her entire life. One thing she realised though was that this was something, and it was a strong something.

Once she made herself a cup of coffee, Lauren started to sober up. It wasn't even that late, only a little after ten. So she sat down on the couch and watched some tv, but not even binge watching her favourite shows could get her to stop thinking about that kiss.

Suddenly, she heard keys jingling from the other side of her front door. She knew of only one person who had a spare key to this place, and that was her ex. When the door opened she had her answer, "Stalking is a crime you know? You should know that better than anyone Tamsin"

Tamsin walked in, closing the door behind her. "Well I wouldn't need to stalk you if you'd answer your phone every now and then…" She placed her police badge and gun on the table behind the couch. "… Lauren please, can we talk?" She sat on the edge of the couch.

"About what?" Lauren stared at her. "How you cheated on me? That you did it in the bed that we shared for nearly three years?! Which one would you like to tackle first?" Her smile was fake.

"I don't know how many times I can tell you that I'm sorry, but it didn't mean anything. I don't love Dyson, I barely even like him!" Tamsin wanted to explain herself properly, something that she had yet to have the chance to do.

Lauren sat there with her arms folded, "You certainly liked him that night" she scoffed. She remembered the image of finding them together, it haunted her. So she decided to think about her kiss with Bo instead.

"It was a mistake…" Tamsin sat closer to her, "… I love _you_. Please, can we just start over? We could take a trip, somewhere secluded, a place that's far from here" she leaned in to kiss her, but Lauren pulled away and stood up.

"Do you think you can fix this with an apology and a kiss? You broke me Tamsin!" Lauren yelled at her, she wanted to cry but she wasn't going to let herself. "You broke us! What we had is over, you made sure of that when you invited him into our bed. I want you leave" she said.

Tamsin stood, "Lauren"

"NOW!" Lauren shouted.

Knowing where she wasn't wanted, Tamsin took her gun and badge and began to walk slowly to the door. Then Lauren told her to wait, she thought maybe she'd come around. But she just told her to leave the spare key. So Tamsin did, leaving it in the bowl and then walking out the door.

After she was gone, Lauren cried. She cried, and cried. Not even the thought of her kiss with Bo was enough to make her stop. She dropped to her knees, curling up and leaning against the couch while she continued to weep.

Clearly, she was in need of more whiskey.

 **Bo's Loft**

When Bo got back to her place, she was surprised to see her sister waiting for her. But Kenzi was big on being sneaky. "Warn a sister Kenz…" She put the light on. "… What if I had a gun?" She asked her.

Kenzi shrugged, "You wouldn't use it…" She said. "… Like you said, that person died. But don't worry, I'm not here to talk about that or any type of killing for that matter. I'm here to talk about your new blonde friend, the one you brought to the bar earlier?" She held a file in her hands.

"What about her?" Bo hung her jacket up, then took a seat on the arm of her couch facing her sister.

Opening the folder, Kenzi flipped through the pages. "Just thought you might like to know a few things about her. I did a check and found nothing out of the ordinary, she came from a wealthy family, the stuck up type. But there was one thing that I found very interesting" she stopped on one page.

Bo was tired of this, so she poured herself a glass of whiskey. "And what's that?" She grabbed the file that her sister handed to her. Looking at what she'd found. Lauren's records were clean, but that wasn't what Kenzi wanted her to see. Further down, she saw who Lauren's ex was.

The one that cheated on her and broke her heart. "Tamsin" she sighed.

"That's right babe, the chick that's been trying to nail you for the last three years. This could turn out very badly for you, I suggest you drop this girl now while Tamsin is still in the dark about it" It was Kenzi's job to steer Bo in the right direction.

But after that kiss, Bo didn't think that was possible. "I can't do that Kenz" she shook her head.

Kenzi rolled her eyes, "Why not?! You barely know her! Bo! If you think Tamsin was bad before, she'll be ten times worse when she finds out you're banging her ex!"

"It's not like that!" Bo threw the file on the table. "I really like her. I told her about my time in prison, and she didn't care. She sees me Kenz, she doesn't see the criminal" she wanted that in her life.

"That's because she doesn't know that side of you Bo, if Tamsin finds out then she'll tell her. And then what? Maybe she still won't care, and that'll be great. Or maybe she'll side with Tamsin, someone she's known for nearly half a decade! You need to drop her, and do it fast!" Kenzi said.

Bo got in her sister's face, "Who're _you_ to order _me_ around?!" She held onto her glass so tight that it smashed into pieces in her hand. "I am _Bo McCorrigan_! I do _what_ I want, _when_ I want! I can handle Tamsin the wannabe hero Detective" she looked down at her hand, it was bleeding a little, but not a lot.

Kenzi was hoping to trigger an angry response from her sister, she'd been so laid back lately. She was wondering when the old Bo was going to come out to play. But she was still in there. "And Lauren?" She asked.

"I like her Kenz…" Bo looked at her again. "… And after hearing what kind of Girlfriend Tamsin was to her, I feel like she needs to be treated a lot better. Actually, I want to punch her lights out. But I'm reformed now" she took a breath.

"Tell that to the expensive crystal…" Kenzi glances to the shards of glass on the floor. "… You know what? If you say you've got this, then I'll leave it with you. But mark my words babe, Tamsin will be out for blood when she finds out…" she walked passed her, going to the door. "… Hope this girl's worth it!" She yelled just before she left.

Bo picked up the file, then started a fire in the fireplace. When it was high enough, she threw the file in. Watching the pages burn fast. "She is" she replied to Kenzi's last sentence.

 **Lauren's Apartment (Next Day)**

When she went back to the bar the next day to conduct business, one of her bus boys told her that he found a phone and placed in lost and found. Bo recognised it as the one that Lauren had yesterday, she had to get it back to her.

Was that fate? Bringing them together again?"

She told her driver to take her there, her hand was hurting way too much to drive. It wasn't cut up that much, but she still had to bandage it up. When she got to Lauren's place, she knocked on the door but got no answer. "Lauren?" She knocked again. "It's me, Bo…" she heard footsteps.

The door opened and she saw Lauren's less than welcoming face, she looked like she'd spent most of the night crying. And now she wanted to now if she was okay. "… Uh, you left your phone at the bar. I just wanted to get it back to you" she gave it to her.

Lauren took it with a forced smile, "Thanks, I was wondering where it was" she placed it on the table beside the door.

"Lauren, are you sure you're okay?" Bo didn't like seeing her like this.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Lauren tried to keep her smile, but it wasn't working. Her fight with Tamsin was coming back to her over and over again. "… I'm sorry, I don't usually get like this" she began to cry, wiping her tears.

Bo wanted to make her feel better, "Can I come in please?" She asked, getting the okay nod from her and walking inside. Once she did she brought her into a strong hug. "Shh, it's okay…" She kicked the door closed behind her. "… I'm guessing the whiskey didn't work as well as intended" she made her laugh.

At least that was something.

After getting a struggled laugh out, Lauren shook her head while she rested it on Bo's shoulder. It was so strange; she didn't even know Bo properly. And she felt better by being in her arms. Why was that? "I was fine after you left, and then Tamsin showed up. That's my ex" she clarified.

Even though she already knew, Bo just nodded as if she didn't. "Why did she show up that late?" She was now wondering if Tamsin already knew.

Lauren pulled back from Bo, leading her over to the couch and the both of them sitting down. "I didn't answer my phone, and then I turned it off so she couldn't track me. I know it's creepy, but that's just the way she is. She's not crazy or anything"

"I dunno about that. I mean, she must be if she let someone like you slip through her fingers…" Bo liked seeing her smile, and she just succeeded in that again. "… You have a beautiful smile. Did she ever tell you that?" She leaned in closer.

"No, not that I can recall" Lauren's ex was never the sentimental type.

Bo made sure to be sitting closer too, "Well then there you have it…" She reached her hand out, moving some hair away from her gorgeous face. "… She's bonkers. If you were _my_ Girlfriend, I'd tell you you're beautiful everyday" she whispered.

For some reason, Lauren couldn't form a thought. Her breath was caught in her throat, but she had to say something if she didn't want to seem like a vegetable. "That would be nice" She breathed, smiling again.

Not caring what Kenzi said, Bo went in for another kiss. And this one was just as mind blowing as the first, if not more. This girl was different, and Bo had to find out what it was. "Let me take you somewhere" she said, pulling away.

"Where?" Lauren asked, she didn't really feel in the mood to go anywhere today.

"I know a place that serves _the_ best ice cream. Whenever I was upset or sick as a kid, my Dad would take me there and let me have whatever I wanted until my frown turned upside down. Let me do that for you…" Bo wasn't leaving until she cheered her up. "… Please"

To be honest, that sounded amazing right now. "Alright, just let me get changed. I'll be right back. Make yourself at home" she got up from the couch, and ran upstairs to change her clothes.

 **Tony's Gelato Parlour (Later)**

She had to admit, Lauren wasn't confident about anything cheering her up right now. But Bo felt as though she could so why not? After they left the house, Bo had her driver take them a few blocks down the street. They stopped outside a Gelato shop.

Lauren passed by it all the time, but she'd never been inside. She'd always either been too busy or Tamsin would tell her it was crap. But if Bo said it was good, then who was she to refuse?

Upon entering, Bo welcomed a hug from the manager Tony. He seemed nice enough, and it looked as if they went way back. "Pick your poison, it's on the house. Anything for my niece!" He chuckled.

"Niece?" Lauren frowned, she was under the impression that Bo was of Irish descent.

"Yeah, Tony is best friends with my Dad. At a certain point we just stopped calling him Tony and started calling him _Uncle_ Tony instead. Family can mean more than people you share blood with" Bo told her.

That was fair enough.

They both ordered sundae's, Bo had double chocolate chip with fudge sauce and Lauren had Strawberry shortcake with white fudge sauce. And after taking one mouthful, Bo was right. This was the best ice cream Lauren had ever tasted. "You were right about this place" she ate another spoonful.

"I never lie about ice cream…" Bo said, only about criminal activities but that was neither here nor there. "… So, are you feeling better?" She asked.

Lauren gave a firm nod, "Much, thank you…" She watched Bo wave her hand. "… No seriously Bo, you don't even know me. You don't have to go out of your way to make me happy. But you do. You've done more for me in two days than Tamsin ever did for me in the four years I was with her" she kissed her without warning.

"I told you…" Bo had to take a second to recover from that. "… If she wasn't taking the time to make you happy then she didn't deserve you. What does Tamsin do for a living anyway? You said that she tracks your phone?"

"She's a Detective in the Precinct downtown. And so's her partner, Dyson…" Lauren stabbed her scoop of ice cream with her spoon, thinking of his furry disgusting face. "… The guy she cheated on me with" she was back to being sad.

Bo grabbed her hand, "They're not worth thinking about Lauren, don't waste your time on people like that. You've got your friends, your job—"

"And you?" Lauren met her eyes, squeezing her hand. "Do I have you?" She knew that she was being a little forward, but so was Bo. She was doing all this, was it just to sleep with her? It couldn't be, could it?

All Bo could think about was what Kenzi said, but she honestly didn't care. Not in the slightest, she didn't care about her stupid reputation, or Tamsin's wrath. She was crazy for this woman; she couldn't let this go. "If you want me…" She said. "… Do you?" This question was everything.

To answer her question, Lauren grabbed her face and kissed her with every ounce of passion she had left. Which after what Tamsin did to her, wasn't much. They were making every couple in the room jealous. "Yes…" She nodded. "… You bring out the fun side in me Bo. I thought that part of me died a long time ago"

"Oh no, it's there. And it's only _one_ of the things about you that drive me crazy…" Bo nuzzled her nose against Lauren's, capturing her top lip. "… You wanna get outta here?" She saw her nod, and that was all she needed.

They were about to leave when Tony asked Bo for a quick chat, and although Bo stated she was busy he insisted. So she asked Lauren to head back to the car and she'd be there soon. "This better be good Tony" she followed him to the back room.

"I heard about Pete" he said.

Bo sighed, "Is that what you brought me in here for?" She couldn't believe this. "You know there's a thing people do nowadays; it's called texting!" She went to leave but he pulled her back, immediately regretting it when he saw her face, "You better have a good reason for doing that"

He dug deep into the pocket of his apron, "I can't send this to you in a text" he handed it to her, it was a USB flash drive.

"What's on here?" She asked.

"No idea…" He shook his head, "… But I heard it belongs to one of the cops that are looking into us. You wanna know who the other informants are, they're all on there. Every name, at your disposal" he said.

Bo didn't know how to take this, she hoped that Tony wasn't working against her. He was her oldest friend, and friends with her late Father. It would be a shame if she had to have him killed. "Thanks Tony, I'll look into it" she tapped him on the shoulder.

She moved from behind the counter and walked outside to find Lauren standing on the sidewalk talking to someone. "Lauren? Are you ready to go?" She then saw who it was she was talking to.

Tamsin's expression turned very Dark, why the hell was her ex with Bo McCorrigan? Was she having a stroke? "Who's your friend Lauren?" She didn't want to give anything away, clearly Lauren didn't have a clue who Bo really was.

"Tamsin this is Bo; Bo this is my ex; Tamsin, the one I told you about" Lauren was having her worst fear realised, but it felt better knowing that Bo was here with her.

Bo placed a protective arm around Lauren's waist, "Right, the cheater…" She pointed at Tamsin with her free hand. "… Sorry, that's none of my business. That ice cream just went straight to my head. It was nice meeting you _Tamsin_ , but we've really gotta be going" she walked around the car.

"Lauren—" Tamsin wanted to warn her.

But Lauren just held up a hand, "I'll go through my clothes and see what's yours, honestly I think it's better if we stay away from each other. After everything you've done, you owe me this. Please respect my choice" she got into the backseat of the car.

Tamsin watched the car drive off, and all she wanted to do was scream. But she was on a street full of passing people and they would think she's nuts. Bo _effing_ McCorrigan, had her dirty mitts all over _her_ Girl. No, that had to stop now!

Even if she lost her job, she was going to rip them apart.

* * *

 **A/N: So there it is, the first chapter in the first Human story i've ever done. Let me know what you thought, and make sure to follow and favourite if you like it. Much love xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Posting this now, can't sleep. In the process of editing the last chapter of Here's To Second Chances. So bare with me. Hope you like this one.**

 **Also, this story is more focused on Bo and Lauren's connection, and their love. Rather than all the messy factors around them. Even though, they will play a big part in how the story plays out.**

 **Enjoy xoxo**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Feeling**

 **Lucky Joe's Tavern (Next Day)**

Bo was still smiling over what happened in her afternoon with Lauren, even though they were sort of dating now; they weren't labelling anything. Bo told Lauren if she wanted to see other people as well as her, then it was fine. But she wasn't going to.

After receiving the flash drive, Bo handed it over to her tech people. She didn't know if it was bugged, or rigged. So she wanted to be sure, they said that they needed a few days with it so that was fine with her.

She was currently sitting in one of the booths of her bar, they were an hour away from opening up for the night and Bo was just doing some paperwork. She had so many side businesses going on right now, it was hard to keep track of them all at once.

But one thing she could never get behind on, were her tax payments for the bar. If that happened, then the cops would be all over her. So that's what she was finishing up on, adding things up and making sure they got paid on time.

"Excuse me, Bo?"

She didn't look up from her papers, everyone knew not to bother her when she was working. She liked being focused. "I'm busy" she told them.

"I know, but they insisted" the busboy said.

Bo lifted her head, seeing Tamsin and her partner Dyson standing in front of her. "Good afternoon Detectives…" she smiled, sitting back on her seat. "… What brings you by today? You know, the bar's not open for another hour" she was loving the energy that was coming off of Tamsin right now.

Pure anger.

"Really?" Tamsin raised her eyebrows, leaning her hands on Bo's table. "You think I came here for a drink?" she wanted to shoot her face so badly.

"Nope…" Bo chuckled, "… Actually, I think I can guess what you came here for. And it can all be summed up into one little word. _Lauren_ " just by saying her name, Bo was getting butterflies in her stomach. She loved the effect that Lauren had on her.

Tamsin hated it when Bo said her name, "Here's what's gonna happen McCorrigan…" she bent down, so her face was closer. "… You're gonna end this little thing you have with _my_ Girlfriend. And in return, I won't put you back in jail" she smiled.

Bo just laughed, "Quite an offer Detective. But according to _Lauren_ …" she let the name roll off her tongue, seeing how mad it made Tamsin. "… You're not together anymore. Because _you_ decided; for whatever reason, to sleep with this useless excuse of a man" she gestured to Dyson.

"It was a mistake" Dyson answered for Tamsin, not meaning it. He and Tamsin had gone through the academy together. He'd loved her for the longest time.

"Well, at least we know why you'd never make it as a criminal. You suck at lying…" Bo looked at him, then back at Tamsin who was just staring at her. This was getting tiring. She grabbed the carton of cigarettes that were on the table, taking one out and lighting it. "… Was that all, Detective?" she blew the smoke in Tamsin's face.

All Tamsin wanted to do was punch her lights out, but she couldn't. "If I see you anywhere near Lauren again, I'll throw you back in jail. Somewhere, where the sky will be a distant memory" she warned her.

"You know…" Bo took another breath of the cigarette, "… You really shouldn't make empty threats. We both know that unless I do something incriminating, you have no grounds to throw me in jail. What're you gonna tell your chief? Kissing someone's ex isn't against the law" she realised that Tamsin had yet to find that out.

"You kissed her?" Tamsin was losing it.

Bo nodded, smirking as she touched her lips. "And it was amazing…" she put her cigarette out on the table, she wasn't a heavy smoker. Only had one now and again. "… You wanna know the best part Tamsin?" she smiled. "… Lauren _wanted_ me to"

Before Tamsin lunged for Bo, Dyson held her back. "STOP IT! She's not worth it!" he pulled her back until she calmed down.

"This isn't over McCorrigan" Tamsin let out through gritted teeth.

"Actually, I'd say it's more than over. Benny!" Bo called over her doorman, he was a large heavy set man and did all of her work for her when it came to unwanted guests. "Show these Detectives out, I've got work to get back to. Always a pleasure Tamsin" she winked at her.

Benny walked them out, then came back to the table to check on Bo. "Everything good boss?" he asked.

Bo nodded at him, he really came through for her there. So she was going to reward him, she liked to think that she was a good boss. She pulled a hundred bill from her pocket, handing it to him. "Thanks for the help Benny, here…" she waited for him to take it. "… Buy your Wife something pretty" she got back down to her work.

"Thanks Boss" he smiled, walking away.

As she sat there, Bo wondered how long it would take for Tamsin to tell Lauren exactly what kind of business she ran. And then she might lose her, she didn't want that. So she decided to beat Tamsin to it, she grabbed her phone, dialling Lauren's number. "Hey, are you busy?"

"Not for you, what's up?" Lauren asked.

"I was wondering if you could come and meet me at the bar before we open, there's something that I need to tell you. I don't really wanna do it over the phone. Don't worry, it's nothing bad. Well, at least I'm hoping you'll be okay with it" Bo was rambling.

"Uh, okay. I'm actually off work today, so I'll be by in bit" Lauren hung up the phone.

Bo really hoped that she would be okay with what she had to tell her. She sat in the booth for over twenty minutes, in the meantime she actually did finish the taxes. Which was a good thing. Then she waited for Lauren to arrive, and when she did Bo was lost for words.

Lauren walked in with a smile, "Hi, sorry I'm late. There was terrible traffic…" she took off her jacket and sat down next to Bo, who was looking very nervous. "… So, what's this thing you have to tell me?" she'd been wondering since she left her house.

"Umm…" Bo didn't know how to start. "… Remember when I told you that I'd been in Prison?" she watched her nod. "I never told you _why_ I was in there. After my Father retired, the bar wasn't the only thing he left me"

"What else did he leave you?" Lauren didn't know where she was going with this.

Bo breathed, in and out. "He left me a company, of sorts. One that is one hundred percent illegal…" she met her eyes, knowing that Lauren had caught on. "… I'm a crime boss, kind of. It's complicated" she finally said it.

Just in case, Lauren put a little distance between them. "You either are or you aren't, so which is it?" she wasn't going to freak out about this, mainly because she'd read about crime groups and they were ruthless killers.

"Before I went to prison, I was totally committed to it. I did everything that my Father used to do, but then one day that changed for me. I'm not gonna go into it right now, just know that I changed. I'm not the same person I was before I went to jail, this is the new me" Bo tried to smile.

But Lauren wasn't smiling right now, "And is the new you, still a crime boss?"

"Like I said, it's complicated—" Bo started.

"Yes or No Bo?" Lauren didn't have time for her to spin a story. She wanted the truth now.

As Bo looked into her eyes, she knew then and there and she couldn't lie to her. Even though that was what she did all the time, Lauren was the one person that she didn't want to lie to. "Yes…" she nodded. "… I am"

Lauren saw that Bo had a whiskey poured for herself, so she took it instead and knocked it back. "I needed it more than you…" she breathed deeply. "… Why're you telling me now? Shouldn't you have waited until we got to know each other a little better?" she didn't understand.

That was what Bo wanted, but Tamsin was making it harder for her. "I wanted to, but the circumstances changed. Something else that I should've told you, was that your Ex; Tamsin? I've met her before, she was actually the officer that put me in jail the first time" she said.

"Then why did she act like she didn't know you yesterday?" Lauren was so confused by all of this.

"She probably didn't want to drag you into all this. Look, Lauren…" Bo took her hands, holding them tight and scooting forward a little. "… I know that this's all a lot to take in. But I believe that we have something special here, please tell me you feel it too" she was begging her.

Lauren looked at her. Damn it! She did feel it. "I do, but…" she stopped when Bo shook her head. "… I've never been a judgmental person. When you told me that you've been to prison, I was shocked sure; but I didn't let it influence my opinion of you as a person. I liked you for you"

"Tamsin thinks I'm an awful person, and she's right. I used to be, maybe I still am. But what she and her other cop buddies don't realise is that I'm still human, I'm not heartless. I'll admit okay, before prison I was an asshole. But being in there gave me time to take stock of my life" Bo had never told anyone this.

"What'd you figure out?" Lauren wondered.

Instead of answering first, Bo kissed her. Gently, but with just the right amount of passion. "That I want a better life…" she whispered. "… And I want someone to live that life with me. I'm not perfect, but then again who is?"

Lauren didn't know what to think, or feel. "This's crazy…" she had to laugh. "… We met _two_ days ago!" she couldn't write this stuff.

"True, but don't the best things in life happen when you least expect them?" Bo smiled, "All I'm asking, is for you to keep an open mind. When Tamsin came here earlier, all I wanted to do; was kick her ass for what she did you to you. And her furry dog too"

"She came here?" Lauren frowned, "Why?"

Bo was going to tell her truth from now on, "She threatened to throw me back in jail if I didn't stay away from you…" she took a second to look at her, touching her face. "… If that's the case then she can cuff me now, because there's no way I can keep away from you" she kissed her.

She thought maybe she was being too full on, but then Lauren kept kissing her back. So maybe she wasn't in this all by herself. That was good to know. "I don't care who you were, or what you did…" Lauren whispered, "… I like you _now_ …" she leaned in, resting there. "… Just the way you are"

"Tamsin's a fool for letting you go" Bo didn't want to mention her, but she had to point out her grave mistake. Who could let this woman go?

"Or maybe she's just a fool" Lauren laughed with her, that was something she'd been doing a lot more since meeting Bo.

Bo never thought she would meet someone like Lauren, someone who saw her for who she was rather than for what she did. "What'd you say, you come by my place tonight? Order in some dinner, watch a movie? Anything you want" she wanted to have a quiet night for once.

Lauren nodded, smiling into the next kiss. "I think that sounds lovely…" she didn't know where this thing was going, but she was excited to see where. "… And don't worry about Tamsin, she lost the right to be the caring Girlfriend when she cheated on me" she didn't want anything from her.

"A mistake that I will never make" Bo was a one-woman kind of girl.

"Hope not…" Lauren said, she couldn't go through that again. "… That's a yes, to the date night by the way. And I'm fine with some takeout and good old Netflix" she chuckled.

That was music to Bo's ears, "Netflix? A girl after my own heart" she kissed her deeper this time, only to be interrupted by the snapping of someone's fingers. Whoever that was, was in danger of losing said fingers if they didn't go away. Turning her head, she saw it was Kenzi.

Kenzi just smiled, she didn't mind seeing her sister so happy but she knew that this was going to come back and bite them in the ass eventually. "Sorry to interrupt, but I need to talk to you for a second" she looked at Bo.

"Can't it wait?" Bo asked.

"No, it can't…" Kenzi groaned, moving her shoulder slowly. "… Unfortunately" she'd had a run in with a few guys on her way over here, being the sister and the second hand to a powerful crime family was never a good thing.

Standing from the booth, Bo walked over and realised that there was something wrong. "What happened Kenzi?" She tried to touch her sister's shoulder but Kenzi just pulled away, telling her that she pulled a muscle in the gym. Obviously not wanting to say anything in front of Lauren. "Kenz it's okay, she knows"

And that was another thing that Kenzi had to worry about now, as if her list wasn't long enough. "I had a little run in with Richie's guys. I _accidentally_ went into a store that they supposedly own now. I didn't know, otherwise I would've steered clear"

Lauren got up, it looked like she was about to come in handy. "May I?" She gestured to Kenzi's shoulder.

"She's a Doctor" Bo clarified.

When Kenzi gave her okay, Lauren pulled back her shirt. She immediately saw what kind of weapon caused it, "Serrated steel. A wound I've treated many times. I can patch this up if you have a med kit laying around" she was happy to help.

"Yeah there's one down in the office, I'll go get it" Bo touched her Sister's hand with a smile, then left them.

Lauren helped Kenzi sit down and get comfortable, those blades hurt like hell. She needed a bed right now, but it didn't look like there was one of those laying around. This was all they had and they had to make do. "I'm guessing a hospital would be out of the question?"

Kenzi just smiled at her, "You catch on quick Doc…" She took a second to check her out, trying to see what Bo saw, but she couldn't. Or maybe it was something that only Bo could see. "… So this thing with you and my Sister? Is it for real?" She was protective.

"I'd like to think so, but it's still very new…" Lauren used some of the bar napkins to dab at the wound, she needed all of the blood gone. "… And don't worry about me, your secret is safe. I promise"

When Bo brought the medical kit back up, Lauren was surprised to see that it wasn't just a standard first aid kit. This probably happened a lot. Kenzi was watching vigilantly as Lauren stitched her up, and she had to admit; this girl knew what she was doing. "I'm really resenting the fact that we have no anaesthetic!" She took a swig of a whiskey bottle.

"To be honest, alcohol is just the same as anaesthetic…" Lauren spoke as she continued her work, "… It might take a little longer to work. But it numbs the pain, and makes you feel better. And they both make you woozy when you wake up" she tied off the last stitch.

Kenzi groaned, "Is that it, is it over?"

Lauren nodded, taking her gloves off. "It's over, and you're welcome by the way…" She placed the tools to one side, "… Just take some aspirin for the pain, and I'll see if I can snag you some antibiotics from the hospital. Just in case of infection"

"Are you sure you won't get in trouble for that?" Bo asked, she didn't want her getting caught up in all this.

"No, I'll just prescribe it for myself. They'll be none the wiser..." Lauren knew how to handle her bosses; they were pretty laid back. "… So, should we get going; or do you still have work to do here?"

Bo was happy to shake her head, "Nope, I'm all yours…" She smiled before turning to her sister. "… You gonna be okay opening up for me Kenz?" She didn't want her to be up drinking all night with a torn up shoulder.

"More than okay, you heard the Doc…" Kenzi got up, bringing the bottle with her and taking a large swig. "… Alcohol is nature's anaesthetic. I'll be fine!" She winked, but before she left she tapped Lauren's arm. "And thanks by the way, you're okay in my book blondie" she left them alone.

Lauren frowned, "Is that a good thing, or not?" She was unsure.

"Are you kidding?" Bo was shocked at her sister's words. "That's Kenzi's way of expressing love. It's a rare thing. Come on, let's get going" Before they left, she asked one of the busboys to clean up the mess on the table. She had her driver take them straight to her place.

 **Police Precinct**

"Come on Chief! You gotta give me something!" Tamsin paced back and forth in her boss' office, she needed something on Bo so she could stick to her word and throw that bitch back in jail where she belonged.

Chief Andrews didn't know what the sudden vendetta was. Even though Tamsin and Bo had a long and complicated history. There was nothing he could do, "I wish I could Tamsin, but she's been clean ever since she was released seven months ago. Even if she was doing something illegal, you'd need proof to bust her" he said.

Tamsin sat on one of the chairs in front of his desk, "So then let me get the proof, I need her off the street as soon as possible!" she was losing her mind over this.

"Alright, that's enough. Tamsin, what's got you so riled up about her? I know you hate her, but this is crazy; even for you. What did she do?" he asked her.

If she told him the truth, then he would just laugh at her. And she didn't want that, but she also needed someone to talk to about this. Dyson was out of the question, she even asked for a Partner transfer but it was denied. "She's dating Lauren" a tear rolled down her cheek.

Then he realised, it was about love. Everything was always about love these days. "I see…" he was a little annoyed that she was going to all this trouble just to bust Bo McCorrigan for something that had nothing to do with crime. "… Did you really expect her to stay single forever?"

Tamsin just stared at him, "No, but I never thought she'd date Bo McCorrigan of all people. I mean come on, there's six billion people on this planet and she chose her?!" she still couldn't get over it.

"The world works in mysterious ways. Perhaps, for now you should just let them be. Who knows maybe Bo McCorrigan has turned over a new leaf and wants to start a better life for herself" He's seen stranger things with criminals who'd done a lot worse.

She got up, "That's fine, just don't do it with _my_ girl" she walked out of his office, slamming the door behind her.

 **Bo's Loft (2 Weeks Later)**

These last two weeks had gone by in a flash, but they'd been the best of Lauren's life. She hadn't spoken to Tamsin at all, in fact she'd been spending most of her time at Bo's place. Who was now her Girlfriend. Lauren didn't think it was time to use that word, but Bo insisted.

Things were going very well, and they were taking it slowly. Which made a change, when she was with Tamsin they'd slept together four days after they met. But Lauren wanted to do things differently this time around. Because what she had with Bo was much different.

She couldn't describe it.

They'd been out for dinner a few blocks away from Bo's place, and decided to walk there and back. But they didn't anticipate the rainstorm on the way back, they ran as much as they could. And by the time they got into Bo's place, they were soaking.

"I've got some clothes you can borrow, hang on" Bo went to run to her room, but she felt Lauren hold onto her wrist. When she looked back, her Girlfriend had a hungry look in her eyes. One she didn't expect to see this soon.

Lauren had no idea what had given her this burst of confidence, but she was going to roll with it for now. Her body was aching for some kind of release, and a beer wasn't going to cut it this time. "I won't be needing them"

As much as Bo wanted this to happen, she didn't want Lauren to think that she had to do this. "Lauren, we don't have to do this if you're not ready" knowing how much Tamsin hurt her the last time, she didn't want to push it.

Shaking her head, "You're not her Bo…" she didn't want to utter Tamsin's name. Not now. "… You're better" she brought her into a kiss.

Without being to forceful, Bo took charge of the situation. Slipping her jacket off, and then helping Lauren with hers. Their clothes were being very uncooperative due to how drenched they were, although Bo was a little insecure about her own body.

Thanks to her occupation, she'd had a few close calls. And thanks to those, she had various scars scattered across her body. They stripped down to their underwear and Lauren gasped when she saw the huge knife scar on her shoulder.

Seeing Bo's expression, she could see that she'd worried her. So she wanted to put her at ease, Lauren kissed her again. She didn't care about the scars, "You're so beautiful" her smile was giddy.

That was the last thing Bo expected to hear, but hearing it meant everything to her. She always thought her scars made her look ugly. But not to Lauren. She lifted her hips, not caring about the bedroom anymore. She walked closer to the couch, sitting her down on the arm of it.

The lightening was flashing through the entire loft; it was their own personal lighting. And the rain was their soundtrack. Bo had to stop for a second, just so she could look at her. She knew it, she knew it in that moment and she wasn't afraid to admit it to her either. "I love you"

Lauren was blindsided, that wasn't something she was expecting to hear. Not this early. But there it was, and it didn't freak her out. Because she knew what her reply was going to be; "I love you too" she held the back of her neck and pulled her down into another kiss.

Only this one was much steamier.

Bo didn't even know it but her bra was unhooked, did Lauren do that? It was definitely true what they say, Doctor's do have fast hands. She got to Lauren's as they rolled around on the couch, somehow they lost their underwear too.

As they rolled onto their sides, their most intimate regions were caught in a lock. Grinding until they found absolute bliss. Bo clawed at Lauren's back, pulling her closer each time. Now their heavy breathing accompanied the sound of the rain, until they were done.

And when they were, Bo had to smile as she looked at Lauren's face. "Where've you been all my life?" she really did wonder that.

"I was gonna ask you the exact same question" Lauren captured her bottom lip, there was no way she could go for another round. Not yet at least, and there was also no way that they could untangle themselves. At least not while everything was still so sensitive.

Bo could see Lauren looking at the scar beside her collar bone, and she knew that it was probably making her wonder how it happened. "I got it in Prison… " she said. "… One of the girls in there was less than friendly, she didn't take kindly to newcomers. We were in the yard one day, and she came at me with a hunting knife" she remembered it so clearly.

"How did she even get a weapon in there?" Lauren frowned.

"No one knew it, but one of the guards was her cousin. She'd been slipping her things in from the outside since she got there" Bo explained.

That wasn't all that confused Lauren though, "But why go after you? Of all the women in that jail, she chose to go after you. Why?"

Bo shrugged, "Daughter of a powerful crime boss, they didn't need any other reason. So when she tried to cut me, I turned and she got my shoulder instead. I always think, that if I'd stayed put. She would've got my head and that would've been it. Lights out" she'd come close to death so many times.

Instead of dampening the mood, Lauren thought she might make her laugh. "Well you're not the only one with scars, see this?" She lifted her chin, showing her the tiny scarred line. "Fell off my bike when I was ten, blood everywhere!" She made it sound awful.

"No way…" Bo chuckled, she loved it that Lauren was trying to cheer her up. "… What a bitch of a bike. You're right that's way worse than mine, I'm actually sad for you" she kissed her. This was the most fun she'd had in a long time.

Suddenly, they both heard the annoying sound of a beeper blaring. "That's the hospital…" Lauren sighed, "… I should get it" she untangled herself from Bo, getting up and grabbed her beeper from the floor. Reading the code she saw it was an emergency.

Bo sat up when she saw her Girlfriend look for her clothes, "Please tell me you're not leaving…" she could see that it was in fact that but she didn't want her to go. But Lauren told her that it was an emergency, and that she didn't have a choice. "… Okay well, you can't wear those. Wait here, I'll find you something" she ran to her room.

When she left, Lauren was suddenly aware of how cold it was in here. So she grabbed the blanket that was sitting on the end of the couch and wrapped it around herself. Bo came back minutes later, fully clothed. "These should fit…" She gave her the shirt and jeans, "… I'll take you"

"You don't have to Bo, I can get a cab" Lauren had already ruined their moment, she didn't want to make her drive her all the way across town.

"Don't be stupid, I'm here and I'm not busy. I want to…" Bo held up her hands when Lauren went to open her mouth again. "… I'm taking you, end of discussion" she went to grab another jacket.

Once Lauren was dressed, she grabbed her things and walked with Bo outside. Both of them still smiling after the time they spent together. It was even better than both of them imagined. Nothing could ruin this moment for her now.

 **Hospital (20 Minutes Later)**

After Bo dropped her off, Lauren ran straight into the emergency room. Going to the front desk, "Where's the trauma?" She was firmly in Doctor mode now.

But the nurse behind the reception desk had a guilty look on her face, "There isn't one…" She watched Lauren's face turn puzzled, asking her what was happening. "… She told me to page you, she said that you were in danger"

"Who told you that?" Lauren asked.

"I did…" Tamsin stepped out from behind the corner, "… You haven't answered any of my calls in two weeks. This was the only way that I knew of to contact you. I know you're mad right now—"

Lauren held up her hands, "Mad? You think I'm mad, that you pretended that someone was dying to get me to talk to you?! No Tamsin, I'm not mad. I'm _furious_! I told you before, and I'll tell you again; leave me alone!" She pulled her phone back out to call Bo while walking away from her.

Tamsin wasn't going away that easy, she waited until her ex was done with the phone-call. "I can't do that when you're in danger! Bo McCorrigan isn't worth your time Lauren, people die when they're around her. I don't want the same thing to happen to you"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lauren frowned, she was so angry right now.

"She's a criminal Lauren! She's a murderer, a thief, and a bunch of other things that are too disgusting to list" Tamsin had only minutes until Bo came back here, she saw her drop Lauren off and it made her seethe with rage.

This was ridiculous. "If you're talking about the things she did before she went to prison, then you're wasting your time. I know everything, and I also know that she did her time for those things. Just let it go Tamsin" Lauren didn't have the energy for this.

But she wasn't letting it go that easy, Tamsin touched her face. She hated herself for what she'd done to her, hurting her, breaking her heart, all of it. "I'm trying to protect you" she whispered, she would never stop loving her.

While she was looking into Tamsin's eyes, Lauren thought she would've felt something for her. Anything at least, they were together for a long time. But all she thought was, that wished Bo was in Tamsin's place. The feeling she used to have for her was gone.

"That's not your job anymore…" She pushed her hand away. "… I'm with Bo now, and I'm happy. Please, respect my choice and move on with your life" She saw Bo's car pull up by the sidewalk, and once it did Bo got out of the car.

"You okay babe?" Bo knew that using that term would boil Tamsin's blood, and it did. She could see it. But she was fighting her urge to knock her out right now.

Lauren looked at Bo, smiling with a nod. "I'm fine…" She waited for her to get back in the car before turning back to Tamsin. "… Go home Tamsin, live your life" she opens the passenger side door and entered the car, driving off.

Tamsin let out a few tears that she'd been holding in, "There's no life without you" she spoke to no one. Lauren was right about one thing; this was her own fault. She did this.

 **Lucky Joe's Tavern (Next Day)**

Lauren had decided to take some vacation days, she needed it after what Tamsin did. And she didn't really feel like going into work knowing that Tamsin was hanging around. One place she knew that her ex wouldn't step foot in, was Bo's bar.

Bo was happy for the company, she had some more taxes to do. And other paper work that needed her undivided attention. She let Lauren order whatever she wanted, there was no way that she was going to be charged for anything.

As she was watching her work, Lauren couldn't help but wonder about this profession that Bo had grown up in her entire life. "Do you like being a criminal?" She couldn't stop her mouth from saying it.

Turning her head, Bo was caught of guard by that. "That's not exactly how I would put it but, if you're asking me if I like running a business that provides me with money and respect then yes; I like being a _'criminal'_ " she knew exactly who she was.

"I don't care what you do for a living Bo, and as long as I don't see the _inner workings_ of your job then I'm fine with it. It was just a question; I didn't mean to offend you" That was the last thing Lauren wanted.

Bo shook her head with a sigh, "It's okay, I didn't mean to get so snappy with you it's just; I've got these taxes to do and then another piece of business to deal with later. It's just all getting on top of me, but the one good thing I have is you…" She kissed her. "… Thank you for being here"

"Thank youfor _letting_ me be here, I shouldn't have to hide out from Tamsin but she's just gotten a little crazy since you and I got together. I don't know what else to do, should I file a complaint against her?" Lauren wondered, it seemed strange since she was in a four-year relationship with her.

"I can't decide that for you, and she's gone crazy because she hates me. But you're safe here, she only comes here when she's coming to arrest me" Bo drank some water.

Kenzi hated to interrupt them when they were all loved up, but she had an urgent matter to attend to and needed Bo's help. "Hey guys, don't mean to intrude. Bo? I need you for a quick sec" she made eyes at her, giving her a signal.

Bo groaned, "You mind if I just handle this really quick?" She turned to Lauren.

Shaking her head, Lauren smiled. "No, you go do your thing. But uh, do you want me to finish this for you? I used to do the taxes for my Uncle's Auto Garage when I was in high school. I was kind of a math nerd" she admitted.

Since it was normal taxes and not anything incriminating, Bo didn't mind if she took care of it. It would save her the trouble and the head ache. "That would be amazing, thanks babe. Go nuts" she left her with the calculator and went to the back room with Kenzi.

"We got a major problem Bo" Kenzi was shaky.

"What? Kenz, what is it?" Bo didn't like this, instead of answering her question; Kenzi just dragged her downstairs, into the cellar where no one could hear them. Once there, she saw a sight she never thought she'd see. "Tony?" He was tied to a chair in the middle of the room. "Explain, now!"

Kenzi moved over to him, pulling him the back of his head. "The leak in our camp? It's him Bo! It's been him all this time. He's been feeding info to the cops, then he tried to frame Pete for it. That flash drive he gave you? Was rigged to backfire on you" She said.

"Back fire, how?" Bo asked.

"Why don't you tell her _Uncle Tony_?!" Kenzi slapped the back of his head, she was so angry right now. He was like a second Father to them. "Tough guy huh?" She chuckled, "You'll be the crying guy after we're done with you!" She went to raise her hand again but Bo grabbed it.

Bo understood her anger, but he wasn't going to talk if they tortured him. "I want you to wait outside Kenz, Uncle Tony and I have some things to discuss…" she ushered her out of the room, locking the door. "… I really wish I wasn't seeing this Tony" she sighed.

Tony knew he was done for, but he also knew that since Bo came back from prison she didn't kill anyone anymore. "You won't kill me Bo; you can't" he smiled pompously.

She knew what he was doing, and he was right; she couldn't kill him. "You're right, I can't. But that doesn't mean to say that I can't get someone else to do it for me…" She stepped closer to him. "… Someone ruthless, hungry for money. And you know I've got plenty of that to go around"

"I had to do it Bo" he began to break down.

This little display of emotion wasn't really phasing her. "Really, and why was that Tony?" She asked him, bending down to look at him.

"The cops, they said they'd cut down Tommy's sentence to a year. Maybe he could make it home before Grandma passes, you know how much they love each other" he tried to appeal to her softer side.

She nodded, "Yeah, I do. I love Tommy too. But one thing I know he would hate to hear, is that his own Dad was snitching for the cops. The same kind of snitches that got him caught in the first place, how'd you think he'd take that Tony?" she looked at him.

Tony didn't have an answer for her.

"That's what I thought…" She stood straight, balling up her right fist. Before she even struck him, she saw the scars from where Lauren stitched her up a few weeks ago. The day her life changed for the better. She couldn't do this. Especially not with Lauren just upstairs. "… You're lucky I don't feel like getting dirty today"

"You're not gonna kill me?" Tony was confused.

Bo laughed, "Me? No, like you said; I don't kill anymore. But lucky for me I know someone who's _dying_ to mess your face up. Kenz!" She banged on the steel door, waiting for her sister to enter. "He's all yours" she tapped her shoulder, then left the room.

As she was walking away, Bo heard Tony screaming. Kenzi was just as ruthless as her when she was young, if not more. She was a one-woman army. And in their line of work, that wasn't a bad thing to be.

Bo made her way back upstairs, finding Lauren where she left her. "All done?" She wondered, taking a seat back down next to her. She peered over to the page, "Oh my god, you actually finished it? How long was I gone for?" She was amazed.

"Too long, I've been doodling for the last five minutes. Did everything go okay with your business?" Lauren knew that it was most likely something bad, but as long as she didn't see it then she couldn't care less.

"Yeah, it went fine. Kenzi's on it. And since she's taking care of it, and these are done…" Bo pushed the papers away. "… That means we get to have our special time. Best part of my day" she leaned into her.

Lauren smiled, welcoming a kiss. "Mine too"

"You know what the best part of mine is?" Tamsin walked in with Dyson and two other offices, slapping a set of papers down onto Bo's table. Seeing them together made her gag, but she wasn't going to stop smiling now.

"Tamsin I told you, just go away!" Lauren groaned, she was sick of this.

Bo picked up the paper, reading it. "She's not here for you Lauren, she's here for me" she placed the paper down, showing it to her Girlfriend. It was a warrant for her arrest, and one that she thought she'd taken care of.

Obviously not.

"That's right McCorrigan…" Tamsin pulled the cuffs from her back pocket, "… Time to go back where you really belong. Easy way or the hard way, your choice" she waved her over, it was time for her to go back to jail.

"Bo, what's going on?" Lauren was confused.

Bo stood from the table, bringing Lauren with her. "It's okay, don't worry about me. Just call Kenzi and tell her what happened, show her that paper. I'll be fine…" She nodded assuringly, but if she was going to be dragged away then she was going to hurt Tamsin again. "… I love you" she kissed her hard.

Tamsin had to look away, she didn't know that it was at that stage for them yet. It'd been two weeks for god's sake. But what hurt the most, wasn't the kiss. It was the fact that Lauren said it back. She placed the handcuffs around Bo's wrists, tightening them so they'd hurt.

All the while reciting her rights. "Told you it wasn't over" she whispered in her ear.

All Lauren could do was watch them leave, she hated being so powerless. One thing she did know though, was that it was a good thing she took those vacation days.

* * *

 **A/N: Ooh, Bo's busted. What's gonna happen? Love it! Leave me your thoughts. Much love xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I can't thank you enough for all the love for this story. It is becoming one of my all time favourites. Remember to let me know what you guys think, love to hear from you. xoxo**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Chains**

 **Police Precinct – Lock Up**

After Lauren showed Kenzi the letter, she got on the phone to their lawyer and asked what the hell was going on. The warrant that Tamsin brought when she arrested Bo was on appeal, a decision wasn't scheduled to be made for a few more months.

But when she got the answer she had to tell Bo, so she got straight in to see her sister. "The appeal was denied; you have to complete the last four months of your sentence. If you refuse, then it's classed as resisting arrest and another two years will be slapped on top. I'm sorry Bo" she sighed.

Bo was already changed into her orange jumpsuit, not her best colour. "It's okay Kenz, as much as we try; I guess even _we_ can't change the law. You should've seen the look on Tamsin's face when I was in processing, she's loving every minute of this" she hated this.

"I bet she is" Kenzi hated that bottle blonde bitch.

But the was one thing that Bo cared about more than herself right now, "Listen, can you watch out for Lauren while I'm in here. And don't let her come and visit me, I don't want her in here. These chicks are crazy, knowing my luck they'd target her. Promise me Kenz" she didn't care what happened to herself.

Kenzi grabbed Bo's hands, "You've got my word sis…" She smiled at her. "… And listen, that big bitch Paula is still in here. She'll probably be looking for some juicy vengeance after what you did to her eye. Just be careful, okay?" She hated that she was powerless.

"Hey, I'm Bo McCorrigan remember…" Bo winked at her, smirking. "… If she comes at me again, I'll just have to take her other eye then won't I? Let's see how good she is at waving that big blade around when she's blind" she could take care of herself.

"Since you don't want Lauren coming here, do you want me to give her a message?" Kenzi figured she would want to.

And Bo did, so she nodded. "I wrote this while I was being processed. It was either this or the phone call, and I knew you'd already be on the case. Just give it to her, and tell her I'm sorry for bringing her into this mess. And that I'll see her soon" she wasn't going to let herself cry.

"McCorrigan! Time's up!" One of the officers shouted, banging their baton on the wall. It was a common scare tactic.

Kenzi and Bo both stood, she held Bo's letter in her hand. "McCorrigan till the end baby!" She tried to make her laugh, and she did; but with tears, for both of them.

"See you soon Kenz, love you" Bo was dragged away by her officer, the door slamming shut behind them.

 **Women's Correctional Facility (Later)**

The ride was uncomfortable, just like Bo remembered. A few of the other women in the bus were eyeing her up and down. She didn't know whether they liked her or if they wanted to kill her. The bus came to a stop and she was escorted inside of the prison.

When all the other women who were in the cells got a look at her, they called her name. Some of their comments were friendly, others not so much. "Look at that McCorrigan!" One of the guards chuckled. "You're famous"

Bo was pushed into the middle of the room; she knew what was coming. These guards were assholes, and the warden didn't give a shit about her prisoners. They ran the place. "Just get the welcome beating over with, I'd like to call it a day"

"Oh we'll get it over with alright…" The guard lifted her baton and brought it down with force at back of Bo's legs, making her fall. But what they didn't expect was for Bo to fight back. And she did, she got a few good shots in. So they kicked and punched until she didn't get back up. "… That's enough girls, she's got much to look forward to when she gets in there!"

They'd most probably bruised her ribs, maybe even cracked one. "Is that all you got?" Bo laughed, spitting out some blood.

The guard grabbed her face, "Not even close…" She just looked at her. "… You really think you're something don't you? Maybe out in the real word you are, but your _nothing_ in here" she pulled her up, throwing her into her old cell.

Bo remembered because she carved things on the walls, instead of moaning and asking for help which she knew she wouldn't receive. She went to the small sink, and washed away the blood on her face. She just had to remember, that it was four months.

Then she could see Lauren again.

Last time, she didn't have anyone waiting for her on the outside. But now she did, and she was hoping that the thought of Lauren alone would get her through this nightmare. She dried her face, then laid down on her cot. Hoping to fall asleep fast.

 **Lauren's Condo**

"What'd you mean I can't see her?!" Lauren had just been given the news by Kenzi that she wasn't allowed to see her own Girlfriend while she was in jail. And she wasn't taking it very well.

Kenzi didn't mean for it to come out like that, "It's not that you _can't_ go and see her, it's that she doesn't want you to. Not because she doesn't care about you, because she does. She just doesn't want you to be in that kind of environment" she clarified.

Lauren took a breath, running a hand through her hair. She understood that, but she really wanted to see her. "Isn't there anything we can do? What did the lawyers say?"

"I've already spoken with the lawyers, the warrant they had on her is old but she has to complete the last four months of her sentence. And then she's out. Four months, that's all. She did two years before that, she'll be fine…" Kenzi assured her, "… She wanted me to give this to you"

Lifting her head, Lauren saw that Kenzi was holding out her hand with a piece of paper inside of it. "A letter? I can't go and see her but she thinks a letter is okay?!" She was really pissed off right now.

"Look Lauren, I don't like this either. She's my sister, and after seeing what happened when she was in there last time; I don't want her spending even a night in there. But Bo's strong, she can handle herself. I've gotta head back to the bar, call me if you need anything. Day or night, I'll be there" Kenzi was going to live up to her promise to Bo.

Lauren smiled, "Thanks Kenzi" She closed the door after she left, locking it. She walked to the couch, getting comfortable so she could begin to read the letter. She didn't want to know what in this letter, but she had to read it.

… **.**

 _Lauren,_

 _I just want to start off by saying that I'm so sorry for bringing you into this mess. This was the last thing I wanted for you, you shouldn't be living a life like this. Four months may not seem that long, but for me to be without you; it may as well be forever._

 _I've had more fun in these past two weeks than I've had in my entire life on this earth. I never thought that I deserved anything good, considering the line of work I'm in and the things I've done. And then I met you, and all I thought was; maybe there is a God after all._

 _And maybe, he decided to cut me a break._

 _I don't want you to put your life on hold for me while I'm in this place, I want you to live your life like you should be doing. You don't have to worry about me, I'm a big girl and I can handle myself. I will fight till the very last second, if it means coming home to you._

 _I will make it back to you, I promise._

 _I love you,_

 _Bo._

… _ **.**_

Fighting her tears, was something Lauren didn't see the point in doing. There was no one here, she was alone again. She thought that was over after meeting Bo. They'd been at each other's side for the better part of two weeks and now they were without each other.

She laid back on her couch, clutching the note to her chest. The paper even smelt like her, it was a sweet reminder. She really was in love with her, because she _never_ felt this way with Tamsin. Not once.

 **Women's Correctional Facility (Next Morning)**

Bo was certainly feeling the ache of her ribs today, she got taken to the infirmary by one of the nicer guards late last night. Luckily nothing was broken, just bruised. If they'd hit her for longer, then she would've had a cracked rib. Once the nurses stitched the cuts on her face, she was good do go.

Now it was time to go out to the yard, the one place she didn't want to go. Not because she was scared, far from it. But she didn't want to get in any more fights, if she did that then she ran the risk of hurting someone so bad that she'd add to her sentence.

She couldn't have that.

But other than the girls that hated her and wanted her dead, there were actually girls in here that liked Bo. Loved her, even. When she got outside, someone very dear to her caught her eye. "Danny?" She frowned, not believing her eyes. "What're you doing back here?"

Danny ran to her, hugging her tight. But when Bo groaned from the pain she pulled away, "Sorry, I heard what happened with the guards. I uh, got caught doing a little pill business a couple of months ago. Been here ever since" she wasn't proud of it.

"What happened kid? I thought you were gonna turn your life around? You made a promise to me" Bo didn't want to see someone as young as her in this place. It wasn't kind to youngsters.

"I know, and I swear I kept that promise right up until the cops caught me. My Mom, she had some medical problems. The job I was in would never allow me to earn enough to pay her bills, I thought it would be easy money. Just some quick cash" Danny shrugged.

Bo sighed, she could understand that. "Why didn't you come to me for money? I would've helped you out…" She watched her turn her head away. "… How long until you're out?" She asked.

Danny turned back, "A month, what about you?"

"Four, with good behaviour…" Bo walked over to a nearby bench, sitting down to rest. "… I'm just hoping that it flashes by, I've got someone important to get back to" she let Lauren invade her thoughts, like she did with her dreams last night.

"And who's that McCorrigan?"

Bo knew that voice, manly, deep, and annoying. "No one that concerns you, _Paula_ …" She spun around on the bench, seeing her old prison mate. She looked like shit, and her eye patch fitted her nicely. "… I've been meaning to write to you. Actually, that's a lie. I couldn't give a shit. Hey, how's the eye?" She smiled.

Paula grabbed Bo by the front of her tank top, "You think you're so funny don't you? See, you were safe out there, with your criminal of a Daddy taking care of you. But now, you're back in here with me!" She glanced to the scar beside Bo's collarbone. "Want me to give you another to match?"

This was probably going to get her into a lot more trouble, but Bo wasn't going to be belittled by this stinky bitch. She brought her head forward, head butting Paula in the face. She pushed through her pain and jumped on her, punching her repeatedly. "Or how about I take your other eye?"

When Paula kneed Bo in her ribs, she cried out, falling backwards. "The old Bo would've, but you seem different. More tamed…" She noticed. "… That's what's gonna get you killed" she kicked her one last time, then walked off as the guards started sounding their whistles.

"Break it up ladies!" The guard shouted, coming over to see Bo. "Looks like you've had a bit of a tumble there Bo, you really should watch where you're going…" She laughed, "… Take her to the infirmary, she can sleep it off there" she walked away.

The other guards helped Bo to stand, then carried her to the infirmary. Bo could handle Paula, at least she hoped that she could. The old her would've taken her other eye, and maybe her tongue too.

But that wasn't who she was anymore.

 **Hospital**

Although Lauren was here physically, mentally she wasn't. It was more like an empty shell of herself, she just wasn't the same with Bo. She'd just finished resetting a man's arm after he'd fallen off of his roof, and she was normally a very smiley person to her patients. But now she didn't see the point.

She was checking some things off on her clipboard, signing a few discharge papers when she felt someone tap her shoulder from behind. "If you visit reception a nurse will sign you in" she said without turning around, thinking it was a lost civilian.

"I didn't really come here for a nurse…" Tamsin waited for Lauren to turn around, and her face definitely wasn't happy. "… I just wanted to come and see how you're doing" she'd been wondering for a few days.

This was the first smile that Lauren had shown all day, and it was as fake as Tamsin's dye job. "Oh that's so thoughtful of you Tamsin. You wanna know how I'm doing? Okay, let's recap! You stalked me at work, wouldn't stop calling me, and you had my Girlfriend arrested. I'm just peachy!" She walked away from her.

"Lauren wait…" Tamsin grabbed onto her wrist, "… I'm sorry okay. Arresting Bo wasn't my idea, the warrant came across my desk and my chief told me to bust her. It wasn't intentional on my part. Am I sorry she's gone? No…" She shook her head. "… Am I sorry that you're hurting? _Yes_ " she meant that.

Lauren just shook her head; her emotions were getting the better of her. "Sorry? Really Tamsin? You think you can just fix all of this with an _'I'm Sorry'_?" She looked at her. "Not only did you break my heart and my trust, but now you've actually gone out of your way to screw my life up!"

She took a calming breath, although it didn't help her. "I don't wanna see you; I don't wanna to talk to you…" She backed up, ready to walk away. "… I just want you to go" she left, before she started crying again.

Tamsin would be lying if she said that she didn't feel a little bad, but one day Lauren would thank her for this. Bo was bad news, and she was better off without that kind of person in her life. But for now, Tamsin was going to respect her wishes, and leave her be.

 **Women's Correctional Facility (4 Days Later)**

With what happened with Tamsin, Lauren didn't want to go four months without seeing Bo at all. She understood why Bo didn't want her to go, and it was valid. But she wasn't going to let her make decisions for her. Or Kenzi.

So without Kenzi knowing, Lauren sent in a request to visit Bo. And now she was on her way, waiting to be let into the visiting room. The guards opened the door, and she saw Bo's sitting at a table in the back of the room. Not only the that, she was bruised and beaten.

When Bo saw who her visitor was, she wasn't pleased. Not because she didn't want to see Lauren, because she did. But she didn't want any of these inmates seeing her too. She waited for Lauren to sit down.

"What happened to you?" Lauren saw the stitches and bruising on her neck and face.

"Why're you here?" Bo dodged her question. "Didn't Kenzi give you my message?" she sighed, "Lauren, I really don't want you to be in a place like this"

Lauren was sick of hearing this, "I missed you Bo. And I can't go on with my life not knowing if you're okay. I ask Kenzi, but she just tells me your fine. And she does it with that fake wide smile, so I know she's lying" she chuckled, making her laugh too.

Bo liked hearing her laughing, and she loved seeing her smile. "I miss you too…" she breathed, "… More than you know. But there was another reason why I didn't want you to come here. Some of these girls, they're not big fans of me. I won't put you in danger too" she could see Paula eyeing Lauren up.

"For all they know I could be your Lawyer, or a cousin. All we have to do is sell it…" Lauren really wanted to hold her hand, but she couldn't. "… So who did that to your face? Was it one of these girls? Or a guard?" She wondered.

"Bit of both…" Bo watched Lauren turn worried. "… Look Lauren, this's the way it is in here. It's every girl for herself. You don't have to worry about me, I'll be out sooner than you think. Four months with fly by, you'll see" she winked at her.

But that wasn't the only thing that Lauren was confused by, "I just don't understand how this Warrant came out of nowhere. What if another one rocks up after you're released, and what if it's a longer sentence?!" She was panicking.

Before she began yelling, Bo did the thing that she swore she wouldn't do. She grabbed Lauren's hands, holding them. "It won't happen again Lauren. This was just a flook, I did my time for my atrocities. I got out on an appeal, and the decision to free me was denied. It happens"

"So how can you be sure that it won't happen _again_?" Lauren asked.

"Because I promise you, it _won't_ happen again" Bo looked into her eyes, she was promising her this and she wasn't going to break it.

Lauren looked down at their hands, she could see bruising on Bo's knuckles. That meant that she'd fought back each time she was being beaten on. And that was the Bo she'd fallen for, "Tamsin came by the hospital a few days ago"

Bo let out a laugh, "To gloat about my arrest I'm sure"

"I'm sure she thinks that maybe because you're in here, that I'll go running back to her. But I won't, once you go criminal you never go back…" Lauren made her laugh again. "… I'm serious, I don't think I could ever feel that way for Tamsin again. I love _you_ " she meant that.

That was the one thing that Bo had been dying to hear ever since she came to this place, and now that she'd heard it she felt like she could breathe a little easier. "I love you too…" She replied. Bo averted her eyes to Paula and her visitor, they were looking at Lauren and talking about her.

This was what Bo didn't want happening. "… Did you drive here?" She asked.

"Yeah, I came straight from work; why?" Lauren didn't understand Bo's look right now.

Bo really wished that Kenzi was here right now, "When you leave, I want you to get in your car and drive straight to the bar. Tell Kenzi that Paula knows. I know it doesn't make any sense, but my only concern right now is _your_ safety. Just try and get there as fast as you can, okay?"

Lauren nodded, "Uh sure, okay" She didn't know who Paula was, and it was too late to ask her now because visiting time was over. When they both stood, Bo shook her hand professionally. Obviously wanting to throw off whoever was watching them.

"Thank you for coming" Bo smiled, while she was being taken away she whispered for her to go straight to the bar again. Then disappeared with the rest of the inmates back to the cell blocks.

With that, Lauren left the prison. She noticed that someone was following her when she got to her car, but they went over to their own. She entered her car, and even though Bo told her to go straight to the bar. She wanted to call Kenzi just in case.

When she did, she told her what Bo said. And Kenzi's voice was shaky, this Paula woman was obviously someone that was bad news. Kenzi told her to drive straight to the bar, it wasn't that far away. So that's what she did, and the car behind tailed her all the way there.

 **Lucky Joe's Tavern (Later)**

As soon as Lauren pulled up outside, Kenzi was waiting for her on the doorstep with a bunch of big men in black suits. The car that was following her slowed down, but eventually drove off. They probably wanted to get a good look at her face.

When Lauren got inside the bar, she breathed calmly. "What the hell was that?" She didn't know what she'd gotten herself into. Maybe Tamsin was right to be worried. "Who was following me?" She asked.

Kenzi knew exactly who it was, she saw him through the window. "Paula's brother; Max. He's as sick as they come. But don't worry, you're safe now. Nothing will happen to you while you're here" she assured her.

"And what happens when I go home? Will they be waiting for me at my place? I can't believe this is happening! I think I'm having a heart attack!" Lauren began fanning herself with her hand, she liked it better when her life was a simpler.

"Lauren, calm down…" Kenzi told Benny to get a glass of water for her, then brought her to sit down in the back booth. "… Everything's gonna be fine. Once I let Bo know what just happened, she'll take care of it from her end. But until then, I think it's best you stay here" she rubbed her back.

Lauren frowned, "And where am I supposed to sleep? On the bar?" she didn't see how she could live here until it was over.

Kenzi smiled, "No, I live in the apartment upstairs. There's more than enough room for you. Can you take some time off from work, it's not safe for you to go there" she had to keep her safe before anything else.

"Yeah, I've got some vacation days to take. I never really had a reason to use them before. Guess now I do…" Lauren laughed sadly. Vacation days were meant to be for what they said, a vacation. But now it was to put her in the witness protection programme. "… I'll need to get some clothes and other stuff though"

"Totally, Benny and I…" Kenzi waited for him to set down the water, which Lauren drank fast. "… Will go with you while you do. No one's gonna mess you while we're around. I mean look at him…" She gestured to him. "… He's like the Hulk's younger and better looking brother" she tried to make her feel better.

Benny winked at her, "No one will get to you while I'm around" he promised her.

"Thanks Benny" Lauren loved him, he was like a big teddy bear.

Kenzi stood from the booth, "I just have to make a quick call, after I'm done we can go. Two seconds…" She backed up to the back room, pulling out her phone. She dialled the number of the cell phone that she smuggled into the prison for Bo to use. "… You good to talk?"

Bo answered on the other end, "Yeah I'm good. What's happening? Is Lauren okay?"

"She's fine Bo. But I don't know if she would've been if I wasn't waiting outside when she got here. Bo it was Max…" Kenzi said, knowing that it would make her concerned. "… He followed her from the prison, all the way here. I've told her that she has to stay here, while we figure things out"

"Good. You can't let him get anywhere near here Kenz, you know what he does to his victims. I'm gonna deal with Paula here, she's gone too far this time. I need to take her out" Bo said.

Kenzi was surprised to hear her sister say those words, "Aren't you forgetting something? You don't kill anymore" How was she supposed to that?

"Just let me worry about that, okay? You keep Lauren safe, for me Kenz" Bo begged her.

"I promise you Bo, nothing will happen to her…" Kenzi swore, then ended the call. Before she left, she grabbed a 9mm from the back of the bar. Making sure it was loaded and then placing it in the back of her belt. Just in case. "… Alright, let's hit the road" she walked Lauren out with Benny leading the way.

 **Woman's Correctional Facility – Later**

When Lauren left the prison, Bo was a bag of nerves. She didn't know what was going to happen to Lauren once she left the walls of the jail. After hearing what Kenzi said, and more importantly _who_ Paula sent after Lauren; there was no way that Bo could back down.

She had to make an example out of Paula, and let every other bitch in here know not to mess with her family and most of all Lauren. And as much as Bo want to be the one to take Paula's life, she just couldn't do it. That wasn't the person that she was anymore.

But she was finding that staying away from that kind of influence, was hard to do. Especially when Paula had gone after someone special to her. She had to find someone who could do it for her, someone with nothing to lose.

That was when she remembered an old friend of hers from when she was here before, a woman named Margaret. Or Mags, was how she was known in here. She was serving a life sentence for the savage murder of her husband with _no_ parole.

People always focused on what the person's crime was, they never cared to know why the inmates did what they did. For example; Mags' husband, was unfaithful, he was abusive to her and her children, and he was generally just an asshole.

But back then, the Police didn't care about her reasons because she never showed any sign of abuse coming from her home. So they didn't care, when they threw Mags in here. She'd been here ever since. She and Bo had a good relationship the last time she was here; Bo saw her as Grandmother.

She didn't judge her for what she did, in fact; after hearing what her husband used to do to her and her children; Bo thought his death was well deserved.

Bo tapped on Mags' cell door, seeing her knitting while sitting in her bed. "You knit now?" She walked in with a laugh, "It really has been a while huh?" She stood before her.

"I find it very therapeutic…" Mags said, then placed her tools to the side. Getting up, she took a look at her old friend, "… Ysabeau McCorrigan!" She brought her in for a hug, she'd heard that she was back in here. "I thought I told you not to end up back in this shithole"

That was an understatement, "I know…" Bo nodded, "… And it wasn't my intention, I swear. But sometimes things don't go the way you want them to" she sighed.

Mags touched Bo's face, and then held her hand seeing the bruising on her knuckles. "Paula?" She figured.

Bo nodded again, "I need your help Mags" she wanted to take care of Paula herself but she just couldn't be that person anymore. Not after meeting Lauren, and falling in love.

"Don't tell me she's finally broken you. You're stronger than that little bitch Bo, you always were. That's why I liked you so much. The only reason girls come to me, is for me to kill the one that bullies them. Hey, I don't care. I'm doing life anyway, it's no skin off my nose. But I didn't expect this from you" Mags said.

"Then you know how desperate I must be…" Bo took a breath, there was no easy way to explain this so she was just going to go for it. "… While I was out in the real world, I met someone. And she makes me wanna be a better person"

Mags smiled hearing it, "Aw, that's fantastic sweetie. I always knew you'd find someone that would love your imperfections. That's true love right there, you need to hold onto it" she told her.

That was something that Bo was going to die trying to do. "That's kind of hard to do when Paula's trying to sabotage it…" She went to explain. "… Lauren, that's her name; she came to visit me today. I told her to stay away but she's a little stubborn" she smiled thinking of her.

"The best ones always are" Mags replied.

"I tried to remain detached, but—" Bo shook her head, turning it away.

Mags held her hand, bringing her to sit on the bed. "You can't detach yourself from what you crave. No one can, not even someone as strong as you. So, I'm guessing that Paula clocked your interactions. That was when she went after her?" She knew where she was going.

Bo nodded, "She sent her brother to follow Lauren home. I've heard what he does to Women, what he's _already_ done to them. And yet filthy bastards like him, never get caught. I won't let them hurt her, not because of me"

After hearing what Bo had to say, Mags was sold. She could see that Bo truly loved this girl, and she wanted to help her have something to go home to. "I'm a sucker for a good love story…" She chuckled. "… You want Paula dead; then she's dead. Consider it done, but I must ask something of you" she needed something in return for this.

"Name it" Bo said.

"My Son is the only one who comes to visit me these days. He has a daughter, she's only five years old. He tells me that she's sick, very sick in fact. On his salary, he can't afford the kind of treatment she needs so—" Mags stopped.

Bo didn't need to hear anything more, "I'll take care of it Mags…" She nodded. "… I swear that your family will be well looked after. I won't stop at just your Granddaughter; I'll ensure their wellbeing for the rest of their lives. You've got my word on that" she could do this if it meant Lauren was safe.

Mags gave Bo another hug, she was always her favourite person in here. "Where's Paula now?" She asked.

"Mess Hall, where else?" Bo scoffed, Paula loved her food.

"Ohh, what a coincidence!" Mags got up. "I'm a bit peckish myself. Go back to your cell sweetie, this'll all be over shortly" she winked at her, then left.

Bo loved that adorable old woman. So she did as she was told, slipping out of Mags' cell and running back to hers before anyone noticed. Once there, she grabbed the phone she smuggled in and dialled her sister's number. "Hey Kenz, how's Lauren holding up?" That was her first question.

"She's napping, today took a lot out of her. But she's fine Bo, I told you I'd keep her safe and that's what I'm gonna do. How's things on your end?" Kenzi replied.

Laying down on her bed, Bo took a breath. "It's prison…" She said. "… Nothing's ever good. But I have taken care of Paula. She won't be causing any more trouble for me. And now that she's gone, you can send a few guys over to her brother's place and take him out too" she wanted him gone.

When she thought about the things he would've done to Lauren it he'd caught her, she shuddered.

"Wow, that was fast…" Kenzi found it surprising. "… Only been there a few days and already you're back to being Queen B. Enjoy the power Bo, it's what's keeping you alive in there. And don't worry about your girl, I got her covered"

Bo smiled, "I know you do Kenz…" She paused when she heard someone's voice in the background. And it was familiar. "… Is that Lauren? Can I talk to her for a second?" She waited for Kenzi to pass the phone to her. "Hey beautiful" she didn't need to see her to call her that.

"Hey yourself…" Lauren loved hearing her voice. "… How're you even calling me right now? I didn't think they let you use the phone whenever you want?" She didn't know how prison worked.

"They don't, but I've got my own personal phone. If I lined up for the pay phone I'd be waiting for hours to get a turn. It's not my first rodeo in this joint, I know the lay of the land. Anyway, how're you doing after today?" Bo asked.

She heard Lauren sigh, "I'm okay, surprisingly. Kenzi says I'm safer staying at the bar with her for a few weeks. Which is fine with me, I could use the vacation time. And it doesn't hurt to take a backseat from all the drama with Tamsin either"

Bo sat up when she heard her enemy's name. "Why, what's she done now? Is she still stalking you? Because it's not illegal to press charges against a detective. Seriously, do it!" She hated that Tamsin got to be on the outside near Lauren.

"I can't do that Bo…" Lauren said. "… As much as I hate her for what she did; I can't do something like that to her. I guess I just don't have it in me"

That was one thing that made Bo smile. She knew that Lauren didn't have it in her to mean, she didn't have a mean bone in her body. "I know you don't…" Bo kept smiling while on the phone. "… And I love that about you-"

Suddenly, Bo heard a bunch of alarms going off. And within a second, her cell door slid to the right and locked itself. That was to prevent a prison riot, Mags must've done the deed. "Lauren, I've gotta go. But I'll call you tomorrow"

"Uh sure, is everything okay over there?" Lauren could hear the noises through the speaker.

"Not really, there's probably another fight in the yard or something. The guards are gonna start raiding cells soon. So I gotta hide the phone. I promise I'll call you tomorrow. I love you" Bo had to get that in.

"I love you too" Lauren said.

With that, Bo ended the call and hid the phone inside her mattress through a tear on the side. It was the perfect place for it. She laid down on her bed, waiting for the rioting to stop. Once it did, she decided to get some sleep.

With Paula gone, Lauren was safe.

But that didn't stop Bo from missing her every day, and she still had another three months and three weeks to go. She could only hope that it would fly by quick.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't mess with the Queen! Hope you all liked it, let me know what you thought. xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Next up! Other updates are coming, need a little more time. Hope to get everything done by the end of this weekend. Have fun xoxo**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Knock You Down**

 **Lucky Joe's Tavern - Kenzi's Apartment (1 Week Later)**

She didn't expect it, but Lauren had actually been having fun while staying with Kenzi for this past week. They'd watched movies, had some great talks, and Kenzi even let Lauren work behind the bar one night.

And that was an eye opener.

But now Kenzi had told Lauren that the threat was over, and that is was time for her to go home. Which Lauren was fine with, but she would miss being here with Kenzi and everyone else. She was just about to finish packing, when Kenzi walked into her room. "Hey, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, you know; more or less…" Kenzi nodded, checking if her friend was finished with what she was doing. "… Just sucks that I'm gonna be alone for the next couple of months. Without Bo, and you" she jumped down on the end of the bed.

Lauren smiled, she was flattered that Kenzi was going to miss her. "I'd love to stay longer Kenz, really; but I'm needed back at the hospital. You just have to think about the situation positively" she said.

Kenzi frowned, "Positive? Uh, my Sister's in jail and my new roomie is already leaving me for a better gig. How am I supposed to feel positive about that?" She didn't see it.

"The time will fly by Kenz. Especially if this last week is any indication. And at least we know Bo's doing okay in that place, no one else is messing with her. That's the main thing. And you know, just because I'm going back to my place and to back to work; it doesn't mean we can't hang out" Lauren sat next to her.

Turning to her, Kenzi gave her a look of longing. It wasn't her fault, she just hated being alone. When Bo was in prison before it was torture. Their Father was back in Ireland, so they hardly ever saw him either. They only had each other. "Really?"

"Really…" Lauren nodded, "… I'll tell you what, why don't you come by my place after my shift tomorrow? We can have some dinner and watch a movie. Sound good?" She held her hand with a smile.

Kenzi nodded with a smile, "Yes, that sounds great! But, just remember; you're dating my sister. I know it's hard not to leer at this sweet ass, but I don't swing that way; and I'd never do that to my sister" she made it clear.

Lauren just laughed, "I'll try to control myself. But seriously, you're not my type" she said it in the most nicest way possible.

"I'm cool with that…" Kenzi chuckled, "… Come on, I'll give you a ride home" she grabbed Lauren's bag and brought it downstairs, throwing it in the trunk of her car and driving off to Lauren's apartment.

 **Women's Correctional Facility (3 Weeks Later)**

Even with Paula gone, Bo was still being harassed by the Guards. And some new inmates that thought they'd become the boss of the place, but that wasn't happening. Bo didn't even want to be the top dog, she just wanted to do her time and then go home.

But some of the girls came to her for advice when they needed it most, which was fine with her. But some of them wanted her other services, and she just didn't do that anymore. So she told them that she would try her hardest, but inevitably they had to face their fears themselves.

What happened with Mags and Paula was a different situation. It wasn't just because Bo couldn't kill anymore, it was because if she'd gotten caught doing it; then her sentence would've been extended to decades. And she wanted out of this hell hole.

Besides, Mags' punishment wasn't that severe. From what Bo knew, Mags made it look like self defence. Which would've been very easy, since Paula had a short temper. Anything set her off. So other than a few years added onto her already lifelong sentence; Mags was free to roam about the prison as usual.

Once she served some time in solitary confinement that was, her month was almost up too. Bo couldn't wait to thank her for what she'd done. And to tell her that she got Kenzi to come through on her end of their deal.

A large some of money was deposited into Mags' son's bank account, so that he could afford the treatment that his daughter needed. It was the least Bo could do.

Bo was in her cell, doing her morning push ups. Since there was no gym in here, she had to do it the normal way. Suddenly, there was a knock on her cell door. "Can't you see I'm busy?" She kept going without getting up.

"I can, but it doesn't mean I'm going away"

When she stopped her exercising, it wasn't because she was done. It was because she'd heard that voice before. She pushed up from the floor, turning around to see an old friend of hers. "Casey?" She looked at her old buddy, and she was wearing a Guard's uniform. "What're you doing here?"

Casey checked if she was clear, and she was. So she stepped inside Bo's cell, giving her a brief but yet long hug. "What'd you think?" She told her, pulling back. "Your Pops sent me to look out for you in here. He heard you were having a hard time" she said.

"How the hell did he hear that-" Bo frowned but then realised, there was only one person who could've told her Father that, "Kenzi…" She muttered through gritted teeth, she hated that. "… Well, she wrongly informed him, I'm fine" she folded her arms.

"Oh yeah…" Casey pointed to the fresh stitches above her friend's eye. "… You're sitting pretty aren't you? Look, what's the harm in me being here? Besides, I can straighten out the guards if they try to beat on you. Can't let them hurt that pretty face right?" She touched her cheek.

Bo smiled, pulling her hand away. This was one problem with this plan, "Listen Casey, I have someone now…" She said. "… Someone I love. I hope this doesn't cause any problems between us. You'll always be one of my best friends" she smiled at her.

She and Casey dated a long time ago back in their teens, but like all things in Bo's life; it didn't last. And they parted ways once she moved to this city, she hadn't seen or heard from Casey in a few years. She didn't want her to think that this was anything else other than a helping hand.

Because she loved Lauren, and that wasn't changing.

Casey held her hands up, "Hey, this is just a favour to your Dad. I'll always love you Bo, just not like that anymore. I actually have someone too. So I guess we're both moving on huh?" She didn't see Bo like that anymore.

"Yeah I guess so" Bo was glad to hear that, the last thing she needed was a possessive ex. Lauren already had one, they didn't need another.

When they heard other guards approaching, Casey had to get back into character. "Pick up your shit McCorrigan!" She threw some of the books on the floor, mouthing a sorry to Bo. "This isn't a library!" She walked away.

After picking up her things, Bo went straight for her phone. Calling Kenzi straight away, "Hey Kenz, yeah I'm fine. Quick question though, why the hell is Casey here dressed as a Guard?!" She yelled in a whisper.

"Oh that?" Kenzi stuttered. "I just happened to give Dad a quick recap of everything that was going on and he decided that maybe it would be safer for Casey to just you know; hang around at the prison and make sure those bitches don't mess with you" she said.

"Kenz, I know you meant well. But I'm fine. Yeah, I get in the odd fight now and again but I can handle that. What I can't handle, is having my ex protecting me when I didn't ask for it. Things are messed up as it is. Does Lauren know?" Bo asked, she didn't want that.

"No, Lauren doesn't know anything. She's doing good. Back at work, smiling with her friends, safe and sound just like I promised…" Kenzi breathed through the microphone. "… Bo, you've got less than three months to go. Casey won't be a problem, Dad wouldn't have sent her otherwise"

Bo scoffed, "How would he know? He doesn't know about Lauren yet! You wait until I tell him that I've told an outsider our secrets. He'll hit roof! Oh my god, what if he tries to have her killed? This is a disaster!" She sat on her cot, scared.

"He won't do that. When you get out, just have dinner with him and explain things. At the end of the day, he only wants us to be happy. You know he'd never do something like that to you. You're just being paranoid, just breathe" Kenzi told her.

She did what her sister told her, and breathed deeply. "Okay…" Bo nodded, "… I feel a lot better now" she smiled to herself.

"Good, see? I told you, everything's gonna be fine. Just remember, another ten weeks and you'll be a free woman! Then you'll get to see Lauren, have a drink, and a cheeseburger. Freedom will look good on you sister! We'll have a blow out!" Kenzi promised her.

Bo nodded, "Okay, thanks Kenz. Can you tell Lauren that I'll call her later, if you get a chance?" She hadn't spoken to her in a few days, Kenzi had told her that she'd been really busy with the hospital. Which was fine, that was her job.

"Uh yeah, I'm going over to her place for dinner. I'll tell her then" Kenzi said.

That was one thing that Bo had been hearing a lot lately, apparently Kenzi and Lauren had become quite the pair of buddies in her absence. She wanted to be jealous, but Kenzi didn't have a lot of friends so she was glad that she had someone, and that Lauren did too.

"Okay, as long as you don't forget who's dating her" She pointed out.

Kenzi's laugh was short, "Yes yes, I know. Don't worry we already had the _'I'm just not that into you'_ talk. She took it pretty well. Gotta say, I was expecting some sadness but I didn't get anything. She must really love you. You've got a good one here Bo" she approved.

"I know, I just hope I still have her once I get out of this place. Anyway, I'll talk to her later. Thanks for everything you're doing Kenz. I love you" Bo could never repay Kenzi for what she'd done, she'd gone beyond the limits to help her out.

"Love you too babe, talk soon" Kenzi hung up the phone.

With that, Bo hid the phone again and went back to her push ups. She still had a work out to finish and she was looking forward to talking to her girl later. It was the only highlight of her day.

 **Lauren's Condo – Later**

Once they were all done with Dinner, Kenzi and Lauren sat down to watch a movie like they always did. And on cue, Kenzi fell asleep by eleven thirty. It was a theme with them. Since she was soundly sleeping, Lauren wanted to call Bo liked Kenzi had told her too.

Lauren got comfy on the couch, with Kenzi sleeping next to her. She waited for Bo to answer, and when she finally did Lauren smiled at hearing her voice. "Hey you, how's it hanging in the joint?"

"Joint? Okay, I think you've been hanging around Kenzi too much. Seriously, get some distance from her. By the time I get out she'll have you dressing like a rapper" Bo had to laugh at her choice of words.

"You're probably right. So how _is_ everything going? Did you get into anymore brawls? Because you know; you went in with the most beautiful face. It'd suck if you came out with the opposite of that. But don't worry, I'll love you regardless" Lauren smiled into the phone.

"Well, that's good to know. And to answer your question? No. I haven't gotten into any more brawls recently. These girls know not to mess with me. Besides, my Dad sent someone in to look out for me so; I'll be fine" Bo said.

Lauren raised her eyebrows in surprise, she hadn't heard that off of Kenzi. "Really? Kenzi didn't tell me that. Do you know them? Is it a friend of yours?" She asked.

"Yeah, a good friend. Her name's Casey, we sort of grew up together" Bo was dismissive.

And Lauren could hear it in her voice. "And dated, at a certain point in your life. Am I right?" She wasn't stupid. Actually, she was a genius.

"You're good…" Bo chuckled. "… It was nothing Lauren. Just a teenage fling. Honestly, she's got someone in her life now and so do I. That was the first thing that I made clear to her. She was cool about it" she told her.

That answer was enough for Lauren, "Okay, then I'm cool too. I mean, if you say it was nothing then it was nothing. And I trust you. So stop worrying, I bet you've been doing that all day" she laughed, knowing what Bo was like.

"You're on a roll babe…" Bo laughed, "… I was, but you've eased my mind. It's hell being without you, all I wanna do is see you and kiss you. Ten weeks seems like a lifetime" she sighed.

Lauren understood what she meant, "I know. But it's not like we're going the whole time without talking to each other. I miss you so much Bo. I've never been in this situation, I don't know how to act. But if we just keep doing what we're doing, we'll get through this. Together" she said.

"Together…" Bo repeated her words with chuckle. "… Yeah. _Together_. I like that"

This was the start of a nightly conversation that Bo and Lauren would have through the course of the next ten weeks. They had to keep talking, otherwise they wouldn't be able to cope through this whole thing.

They would talk about so many things. Lauren would tell Bo what was going on in the real world, about her work, and also how Tamsin hadn't given up her pointless grovelling. And Bo would tell Lauren what happening with inside the prison, who she had to fend off every other week.

But thankfully, the time went fast.

 **Ten Weeks Later**

Lauren hadn't long finished a grilling night shift at the hospital. Sleep was essential when she came home, and she was actually enjoying her sleep for the first time in weeks, she couldn't fight out why though.

That was until she rolled over and felt someone laying next to her. She cracked open one of her eyes, seeing the person that she'd been waiting four months to see. "Bo?" She sat up, not believing this. "Oh my god, is this a dream?" She held onto her arms.

Bo smiled, shaking her head. "No, it's not. God, I missed you so much…" She leaned in, kissing her hard. She'd been waiting months for this. She just didn't want to let go of her, "… Did I forget to say Hi?" She laughed with tears in her eyes, holding Lauren's face.

"Hi…" Lauren kissed her again. "… I don't understand. Kenzi said you didn't get out until tomorrow" she wanted to be there to pick her up.

"They let me out early; good behaviour…" Bo couldn't stop looking at her face. She'd wished to see it for so long now. "… You are so beautiful" she whispered.

Lauren wanted to ball her eyes out, she was so overwhelmed right now. She didn't know it was because she was tired or because she was emotional. Maybe a bit of both. "Why didn't you call? I would've picked you up" that was her initial plan.

Bo just smiled, "I wanted to surprise you. And by the look on your face I'd say I did a good job. I was gonna go straight home since I knew you'd been working late. But I just couldn't go home without seeing you"

Lauren could understand that, she'd probably do the same thing. "That's fine. But, how'd you get in?" She hadn't given Bo a key yet.

Now it was Bo's turn to look guilty, "I uh; kind of picked your lock…" She smiled bashfully. "… It's a skill I acquired when I was eight"

"So, let me get this straight…" Lauren sat up properly, rubbing her eyes. "… You got out of prison only an hour ago, and _already_ you've committed a crime?" She just wanted to make sure she had that right.

Bo nodded, "Kinda"

Lauren just laughed shaking her head, "I've missed you" she jumped on her, latching her mouth onto Bo's in a kiss.

As her hands travelled from Lauren's hair down to her hips. Bo pulled back suddenly, "Aren't you tired?" She asked.

"Not anymore" Lauren dipped her head again, kissing Bo once more. She'd been waiting four months for this.

And if there was anyone who knew how much she needed this, it was Bo. She'd been stuck in a jail cell for the past four months. Bo had already removed her shoes when she got into the bed earlier. So the next thing was her jeans, then get shirt.

Lauren removed her own, when she was done she noticed that Bo had some bruising on her ribs. And fresh scars. Acknowledging them while Bo was watching would just make her feel self conscious.

So instead, she didn't say a word. And grabbed for her face the first chance she got, bringing her into yet another kiss while pushing her gently down onto the bed.

Bo was at Lauren's mercy, although she probably wouldn't have to do much. It had been four months after all. But even though Lauren said she wasn't tired, Bo could tell that she still was. So she decided to take the reigns and rolled over so she was on top.

She began to grind down on her, both of them gasping as they felt the long awaited contact that they'd missed so much. Bending down, Bo brought her mouth to Lauren's neck and began trailing kisses from her collarbone up to her ear while she continued to move her hips.

At this point, Lauren just went along with it. Lost in the many feelings of pleasure. She'd missed Bo's intoxicating scent. It drove her crazy. She didn't want to be too rough when reach for her, due to the bruising on her ribs.

Since this was the only sexual contact that she'd had in months, Bo couldn't hold out for much longer. And Lauren hadn't been with anyone either, because she was always faithful to her partners. Something Tamsin never understood the concept of.

When their breathing got faster, they knew they didn't have long. And as if on cue; with one quick jerk of their bodies they succumbed to their desires. "After four months, I expected that to last a lot longer" Bo rolled over onto her side.

"After four months, I'd say any amount of time would be impressive…" Lauren turned to face her, bringing the bed sheet to rest over them. "… I'm so glad you're back. I feel like I've been going insane without you here" she admitted.

"Ditto…" Bo held her close, loving the feel of this bed. "… You don't know how good it feels to sleep on a comfy mattress. It's definitely better for my back" she laughed.

Lauren trailed her fingers up and down Bo's shoulder, the bruising was healing but it was still visible on her skin. "I think you should let me check you over"

Bo took her hand away from where it was and kissed it with a smile, "I'm fine Lauren. I was given the all clear from the Prison Doctor weeks ago. This is just wear and tear. Just being here with you is making me better" she assured her.

"Okay. If you don't wanna talk about it then I won't push you. But I do need to sleep, so we can pick this all up later" Lauren leaned in closer, cuddling Bo's body like she'd wanted to do a thousand times over the last few months.

This was something Bo welcomed, she wrapped both arms around her and slowly felt herself dropping off too. She was exhausted, and she hadn't had any real sleep in the last four months. This was what she wanted, and now she had it.

For the first time in four months, sleep was coming easy.

 **Next Morning**

When Bo woke up, she woke up alone. And that made her anxiety kick into overdrive, since she'd spent the last four months in a cell all alone. She was hoping to find Lauren next to her. She got up, seeing a pile of clothes that Lauren had laid out for her. Just a simple tank top and shorts.

Once dressed, she walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. She smelt the most delicious odour of food. She hadn't smelt anything like that in four months. "You have no idea how much I've missed your amazing cooking" she approached the table, seeing the spread.

"I think it's pretty clear…" Lauren could see the look on her face. She kissed her cheek then gestured to the table. "… Help yourself" she told her.

And that's what Bo did, she helped herself to the steaming stack of pancakes that sat in front of her, she was going to enjoy this. "So, I was hoping that we could spend the day together. Can you take the day off?" She really wanted to do that.

But Lauren had to disappoint her. "I wish I could, really; but I've got back to back surgeries today. And I used up most of my vacation days when I stayed with Kenzi. I need to earn more. But if you're up to it later, we could get some dinner?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. Just text me when you're done with work and I'll come get you. I might have to check on the bar anyway, and see what kind of mess Kenzi's made while I've been gone" Bo was not looking forward to that.

"I've been by there a few times and it's still as rowdy as ever. Plus, she said that your Dad was arriving soon. I'm sure he'd take over while you're gone" Lauren got her shoes on.

That statement was enough to make Bo choke on her food, "My Dad?" She coughed. "My Dad's here? He's _here_? Like, right now?" She just wanted to make sure.

Lauren nodded, noticing Bo's behaviour. "That's what Kenzi said. Why? What's the big deal if he's here or not? Do you not get along with him?" She wondered.

"Uh, well that depends on how you look at it I guess…" Bo didn't want to give to much away, if her Dad was here then coming straight to Lauren's when she was released was a big mistake. She got up from her seat, "… I hate to eat and run, but I should really get over there. My Dad's a bit of a handful" she ran upstairs to grab her clothes.

When she came back down fully dressed, Lauren offered to give her a ride. She was practically on her way out of the door anyway. So they both left the condo together.

 **Lucky Joe's Tavern (Later)**

Bo entered the bar, seeing the body guards everywhere. Including some people she considered family, they all welcomed her with hugs and kisses. And as she walked through the massive crowd, she was met with her Father's charming smile as she got to her favourite table.

Kenzi sat beside him, squealing in delight when she caught her sister's gaze. "Bo!" She jumped up from the booth, running over to her. "Oh my god! I missed you like crazy! You have no idea" she hugged her tight.

Bo held onto her, she'd missed her too. "Actually I think I have a pretty good one. I've missed you too Kenzi…" she pulled away from her, looking at her Father. "… Hi Dad" she was always nervous talking to him.

He was just so intimidating.

Joseph McCorrigan, or Joe for short; was a one man Irish Mob. No one messed with him. "My little girl…" He touched her face, seeing be faint scarring above her eye. "… I have no doubt that they got what they deserved"

"They got worse than they deserved, I made sure of that" Bo nodded, giving him a smile.

"That's my girl!" He kissed her head. "None of that matters now. You're free and clear, and Kenzi has done a good job handling the business while you've been gone. Much to my surprise" he pinched Kenzi's cheek jokingly.

Kenzi brushed him off, she wasn't a little kid anymore. "I learned from the best"

Joe brought Bo to sit next to him, while Kenzi sat on his left. "Kenzi tells me that you have a Detective harassing you. Is that true?" He asked.

Bo made eyes at Kenzi. Because if she told him the reason why Tamsin was giving her a hard time, then she'd have to tell him about Lauren. And she didn't know if that was a good idea just yet. "Maybe a little, it's not a big deal Dad"

He shook his head, "It is to me. If she continues to be a problem, then we'll have to have her taken care of. You need room to breathe Bo" he wasn't standing for this.

"I know Dad, but I can handle the cops. Can you just trust me with this? I've been doing fine by myself for the last couple of years" Bo said.

"And yet you've been imprisoned _twice_ …" He looked at her, frowning. He could read her body language. "… If I didn't know any better I would say you're hiding something from me Bo"

Bo glanced at Kenzi who was just mirroring her scared expression. "I'm not hiding anything from you Dad. But I would like to have a talk with you, if you're not too busy?" She had to tell him about Lauren.

If she didn't then he would find out in his own way and then it wouldn't end well. Her Father wasn't without empathy, he always wanted what was best for her and Kenzi. She didn't think that this would be any different.

"Not at all. In fact, why don't we have dinner tonight? We can celebrate your newfound freedom. I've been waiting so long to catch up with my girls" he smiled happily.

Kenzi didn't think that Bo wanted her to come, but if she refused then he would just get suspicious. "So have we Dad" she hugged his side.

"Then it's settled then…" Bo smiled with him. "… I'll book a table at that Chinese place you love so much" she kissed her Father's cheek.

"And I will take over your responsibilities today. You've had a long couple of months. I want you to take the day to recharge and get back into your daily routine. I won't take no for an answer" he pointed at her with his eyebrows raised.

Bo held her hands up, "I know. You don't have to tell me twice. I'm just gonna go home and shower, then maybe take a nap. I'll book the table when I get in" she got up and went to leave the bar when her Father called her back.

"No daughter of mine will be walking home when she's fresh out of the big house…" He told her. "… Benjamin!" He called for Benny. "Be a good sport and drive Bo home" he winked at him.

Benny nodded, "You got it Joe" he took Bo's bag from her hands, walking her outside and into her favourite town car.

Now that she was gone, Joe thought he'd fish for information with Kenzi. Given the right leverage she would tell him everything. "Let me ask you sweetie, is Bo's news going to upset me?" He asked.

Kenzi shook her head, "I don't think so Dad. You know she'd never do anything like that. Trust me, what she wants to talk to you about is a good thing. A _really_ good thing. I'm gonna hit the mall for a new outfit for tonight" she kissed his cheek, then left.

"A good thing hmm?" Joe thought over the many possibilities of what it could be. "I'll be the one to decide that" he said to himself. This wasn't just a business, this was his legacy. His empire. And no matter what, he wasn't letting anyone destroy that.

 **Bo's Loft (Later)**

When Bo got in, the first thing she did was book a table at the Chinese restaurant downtown that her Father loved. Once she was done with that, she had to call Lauren and tell her that she couldn't make dinner tonight. "Believe me, I wish that I was with you instead. But my Dad insisted" she said through the phone.

"Bo, it's okay. Stop apologising. He's your Dad, I get it…" Lauren understood completely. "… Actually, your call came just in time. A friend of mine just asked me to cover her shift, I said I couldn't but now I can. It's nice how things work out"

"Hopefully, after tonight; everything can go back to normal" Bo hoped. If going to prison again, had taught her anything it was that she didn't want to waste her life living like this. She just wanted to have a life with Lauren and then that could be it, but it was never that simple.

"Those are mighty big hopes you have there Miss. McCorrigan…" Lauren laughed. "… But I hope you're right. I probably won't be able to answer my phone for the rest of the night, but I'll call you tomorrow. Promise"

Bo walked into her bedroom, seeing everything she'd missed for the last four months. "I'm holding you to that Dr. Lewis" she smiled into the phone. With a pair of _'I Love You's'_ they hung up their phones.

Placing it on her dresser, Bo went straight for the shower and washed away the last four months of her life. Even though last night she never wanted to forget. But she would make it up to Lauren for leaving so abruptly.

Now though, she had to get ready for a dinner with her Father. A dinner that she wasn't looking forward to, and that she was close to bailing out of. But she had to do this. Her Father always told her that she would take over when he died.

So now she was going to show him how much of an independent person she was, and that included decided who she let into her life and who she didn't. Lauren wasn't going anywhere. So if he didn't like her choice then he could shove his criminal empire.

Lauren was more important than any of it.

 **Chang's Restaurant - Later**

Bo's nap wasn't helpful at all, not in the slightest. But now she had to follow through with her plans to go to dinner. She couldn't back out now. She changed into the slimmest pair of black jeans she could find in her closet. Finishing her outfit off with a lovely black button front blouse.

On cue Benny picked her up outside her loft, and he took her straight to the restaurant. She entered, knocking every man around her; dead with envy. They all wanted her. But unfortunately she was taken. She got to her Father's favourite table, kissing him on the cheek then taking a seat next to him.

"Sorry I'm late…" She was running a little behind. "… Traffic was insane. Did I miss anything?" She placed her clutch beside her on the table.

"Nothing particularly interesting. Kenzi was just telling me about her latest male partner…"Joe smiled. "… I've already arranged for some of my men to go and kill him" he said.

Kenzi widened her eyes, "Daddy! That's not what I wanted you to do! Please tell me you're joking" that was the last thing she wanted. Yes, her ex was an asshole but he didn't deserve to die. Not right now anyway.

Joe laughed, "Of course I'm joking…" He waved a hand. "… Where's your sense of humour girls? Have things become that tense that you can't have a laugh and a joke with your old man?" These weren't the daughters he left five years ago.

"We try not to joke about killing and only take that step when it's needed. Otherwise, we're pretty clean cut nowadays. I find, the more killing that's done; the messier our lives are. And that's when more cops get involved, it's better to just keep things calm. It's less hassle" Bo said.

Hearing that, Joe had to sit back in his chair and laugh. "I've clearly underestimated your skills as a leader Bo. You've got it all figured out. I'm proud of you…" He nodded to her. Suddenly the waiter appeared asking them for their drink order. "… A bottle of your best champagne, this is a celebration" he saw the waiter off.

Kenzi made eyes at her sister, telling her to get on with what they were here for. She was sick of keeping the secret to herself. She was going to bust eventually, so it was better for Bo to come clean now rather than later.

Bo just took a deep breath, she shouldn't be so scared of her Father, she was a grown woman for god's sake. "So Dad?" She got his attention. She was so happy that he was in a good mood. "The reason I wanted to have this dinner was to talk to you about something" she started.

"Yes…" He nodded. "… The _'Good Thing'_ that Kenzi mentioned earlier. I'm curious to know what this thing is. Is it a new deal of some kind?" He wondered.

She shook her head, "No, it's not a deal…" She said. "… About five months ago, I met this woman; she's a Doctor over at the hospital downtown. And we've become very close in such a short space of time"

Joe leaned forward in his seat, waiting for the waiter to finish pouring their drinks and then leaving the bottle before he too excused himself. "Why would this be one big secret? You know I'll be happy with whomever you choose. I don't decide your heart" he sipped his champagne.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that Dad…" Bo was relieved. "… Because that's not all. I had to tell her about what I do, about what _we_ do" she watched his expression change.

"You told a civilian about us?" Joe whispered to her, seeing her nod confirmation. "Our entire livelihood survives solely on the fact that we are discrete about our dealings. And now you go and tell me that you've told an outsider all of our secrets" he frowned at her, not believing this.

Bo sighed, "I didn't tell her everything Dad. I think I'd lose her if she knew the whole truth about what I've done. But she knows about my prison time, both of them. And she accepts me for who I am, she doesn't see a criminal. She sees _me_ " she had to get him to understand.

Kenzi touched her Father's shoulder, "It's true Dad…" She said. "… She stuck with Bo for the whole duration of her four-month sentence. She never left her, not once. Not even after her own life was threatened. Most people would run a mile after something like that. But Lauren didn't"

Joe heard the girl's name. "Lauren hmm?" He could see how nervous Bo was about telling him this. And that proved that she was serious about this Lauren. "And you mean to tell me that _you_ of all people, have approved this courtship?" He looked at his youngest.

Kenzi was happy to nod her head, "I was sceptical at first, like always. But the more I got to know her, the more I liked her. And when Bo was in prison, she was really there for me. I didn't feel alone like last time. I had someone…" She smiled at the memories. "… She's a good egg Dad"

"Apparently so…" Joe breathed. "… Well, if she truly means that much to you then; who am I to stand in your way?"

Bo was surprised. "Really?"

He nodded, "You're a grown woman Bo. I have no right to dictate how you live your life, even when you do things that I may not agree with. But if you really like her, then I want you to be happy" he smiled, touching her hand.

She held it tight, "I don't _just_ like her Dad…" She wanted to tell him the whole truth. "… I _love_ her" she wasn't holding anything back anymore.

"Love?" He raised his eyebrows. "Well then that settles it. I have to meet this girl. I'll be going back to Ireland in a few days; let's set something up for Saturday" he wanted to meet this woman that had stolen Bo's heart.

"Umm, okay…" Bo didn't know whether to be worried or not. "… I'll have to see if she's free from work, but don't worry; we'll figure it out" she picked up her glass, bringing it up as Kenzi was about to make a toast.

Kenzi cleared her throat, "To Bo's freedom, and to our Family finally reuniting after such a long time apart. We've missed you Pops" she kissed his cheek before they all clinked their glasses.

 **Hospital (Later)**

Lauren was in the middle of treating a little girl who'd had an allergic reaction to some medication and had come out with a rash all over her arms and legs. "Okay Lucy…" She smiled, spreading the ointment on the last bit of her skin. "… Now you've gotta promise me you won't be scratching between now and when the rash fades"

Lucy moaned, looking down at her legs. "But it's itchy!" She wanted to scratch it so bad.

"I know it is, but that's why I've given you a very special ointment. It's got ingredients in it that will stop the itching until it heals up. Do you promise me?" Lauren bent down, asking her. When Lucy just nodded, Lauren needed more than that. "Pinky swear?" She held out her pinky.

The six-year-old smiled, curling her own around Lauren's. "Pinky swear" she repeated her words with a nod.

"Good girl…" Lauren winked at her, then stood up and peeled off her gloves and threw them into the disposable bin. It wasn't contagious, but she always wore her gloves. Safety first.

"… The ointment is infused with menthol so it cools the skin down so she won't have _that_ great of an urge to scratch. Just make sure it's applied four times a day, and to dry the skin thoroughly after she bathes" she said.

Lucy's Mother was so happy to hear that; she took the prescription sheet from Lauren and placed it in her purse. "Thank you so much Dr. Lewis. I was so worried that it was something much more serious" she was relieved.

"I understand, but thankfully it was just something small this time. But it's still lucky that you brought her in when you did, otherwise it could've gotten a lot worse. You did good Sally" Lauren touched her shoulder with a smile.

Sally took her daughter's hand, "Say thank you to Dr. Lewis"

"Thank you Lauren" Lucy was comfortable with calling her Lauren, since that what she told her to say.

"You're very welcome, and remember our promise; _no_ scratching…" Lauren pointed at her, seeing her nod again. She waited for them to leave before cleaning up her things. Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist. She could smell who it was. "… Don't tell me; you _fell_ again?" she remembered what Bo told her when they met.

What a lousy excuse.

"For you…" Bo hugged her from behind. "… Yeah. I fell big time" she had to get that in. Mostly because it was the complete truth.

Lauren turned around in her arms, "Good one…" she pecked her lips. "… I didn't think I'd be seeing you until tomorrow. Did everything go okay with your Dad?" she thought since Bo was here so late, then something had gone wrong.

But Bo nodded with a smile. "Yep. I told him about us, and he was so intrigued that he wants to meet you. Maybe some time this week? If your free, of course" she didn't want to make her miss work.

"Umm, that's a little unexpected…" Lauren laughed nervously. She didn't see that coming at all, and now she was a little anxious. "… I'm not really free at all this week. But I don't want to disappoint your Dad. I can always ask one of the girls to cover for me. When does he want to get together?" she asked.

"Saturday…" Bo said. "… Is that okay?"

Lauren nodded, "Yeah, it'll be fine. I'll ask Monica to cover for me. She owes me from a few weeks back anyway. I'll be there. Should I be scared, because I feel scared" she breathed deeply.

This wasn't how Bo wanted her to feel at all, she grabbed her hands. "You don't have to be scared. My Dad's gonna love you, like I do. Well, maybe not _exactly_ like I do but; everything will go perfectly I can see it. Anyway, that's all I came here for" she exhaled, hating the fact that she had to leave.

Looking down at her watch, Lauren saw that she didn't have even a second to spare. "If I had a few minutes, I'd show you the on call room. Great mattresses in there" she said, hinting.

"I would definitely take you up on that blondie…" Bo kissed her again, "… But I got Kenzi in the car and she's wasted out of her mind. I should get her home so she can sleep it off. Just in case I wake you tomorrow, why don't you just call me? Sound good?"

"I will…" Lauren kissed her one last time, "… Love you" she whispered in between them, hearing Bo say it back before she left the cubical. She didn't know when she got like this, but she loved it. And she didn't want it to change.

Bo walked down the hallway towards the exit, when she came face to face with Tamsin and her Partner. "Well if it isn't Detective Cheater…" she smiled at her. "… And her furry friend" she looked at Dyson.

Tamsin hated her face, "I didn't know you were out of your cage" she hadn't heard anything, she didn't even know how long Bo's sentence was. She just figured it was a long one, considering her line of work.

"Yeah, they let me out on good behaviour actually. Must've done something good while I was in there…" Bo placed her hands inside her pockets. "… Let me guess? You're here to see Lauren? Or stalk her, like you've been doing for the past four months. She tells me everything"

"Is that supposed to make me jealous?" Tamsin laughed, "She'll see your true colours soon enough, and when she does I'll be right by her side to help her through it" she didn't need to explain herself to this criminal.

Bo just laughed, "You hear that Dyson?" she turned to him. "She couldn't give two shits about you and your feelings. See, I know girls like you…" she looked back to Tamsin. "… You're a user. You use who you can for whatever you want, and then when you get bored; you dump them"

Tamsin got up into Bo's face, "You don't know _anything_ about me!" she hissed.

Looking down, Bo could see that Tamsin had her fists balled up. As if she was getting ready to punch her. "Do you wanna hit me Tamsin?" she asked. "By all means, go ahead. Then let's see who's behind bars. You lay one hand on me and it's assault. Come on Tamsin, you should know that" she shook her head in disappointment.

As she watched her walk away, Tamsin called spoke before she was out of ear shot. "You're not gonna stick around then? And latch onto Lauren like the little leech you are?!" she cackled.

"I don't need to do anything. See, because I trust her; and she trusts _me_!" It was Bo's turn to get up in her face now. "I've been in prison for four _long_ months. And even then, I still called Lauren every day; and told her how beautiful she was; and how much I loved her" she said.

"So?" Tamsin frowned.

Bo just laughed, she was so stupid. "That's more than you ever did-" she couldn't finished the rest because she received a fist to her face. Falling back, Bo could taste the blood in her mouth. She spat it out beside her, taking a moment to collect herself.

Lauren rounded the corner when she saw the security guards running in that direction, when she got there she saw Tamsin being held back by her ass of a partner and Bo on the ground with blood pouring from her mouth. "Bo!" she ran to her, helping her up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" Bo felt an ache over her chin but other than that she was fine. "… I've had worse. I was just leaving anyway" she went to walk away, but Lauren stopped her.

"No, you need to let me check you out. Just in case…" Lauren waved a nurse over, telling her to take Bo to one of the empty cubicles. When they left she looked at her ex. "… What the hell is your problem?!"

Tamsin laughed, of course she was being made to look the bad guy. "I don't have a problem Lauren. No, you know what? That's a lie. I do have a problem; I have a big one! You're dating a convict!" she yelled, making her voice known.

This was enough for one night, Lauren looked at the security guards. "Escort these officers off of the premises. We don't tolerate this kind of behaviour here" she gave them their orders.

Dyson had to step in, he knew that Lauren wasn't his biggest fan and it was fair enough but they came here to do a job. "We can't leave until we get the autopsy report for the hit and run victim that came in a few hours ago. Apparently he was a John Doe" he said.

"Yeah, he was my patient. I lost him in surgery. I'll get the report for you and fax it over by the end of the night. Now please, _leave_. Next time I ask; it won't be polite" Lauren gave them their warning; she was done playing around.

This was her place of work.

With that, Dyson and Tamsin were shown the way out by the guards. And Lauren made her way back to her cubical. Of all the things that had to happen tonight.

* * *

 **A/N: Oooh, there Tamsin goes again. What's Lauren gonna do next? Let me know what you thought. xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Next one!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Stitches**

 **Hospital**

Bo was sitting on the gurney, holding a rag to her mouth that one of the nurses gave her. "You wanna explain to me about what that was?" she pulled on a pair of gloves.

"She started it" Bo muttered.

Lauren laughed, "That I can believe…" she checked Bo's mouth. Everything looked fine, Tamsin somehow caught Bo's lip with that punch. Now Bo's was split in half. "… Sorry to tell you this, but you need stitches" she said.

"Seriously?" That wasn't something Bo wanted to hear.

"Afraid so…" Lauren smiled sadly, going to get her things. "… Don't worry, you know I'll make it as quick and painless as I can. But you know what this means right?" she grabbed her kit and stood in front of her.

Bo was clueless. "What?" she hoped it wasn't bad.

"No kissing…" Lauren said, she was just as sad as her Girlfriend. "… At least not for a couple of days anyway. All liquids will have to be consumed with a straw, and you can't tamper with the stitching" she told her.

"You might as well just kill me now…" Bo couldn't take a few days without kissing Lauren. That was like asking her not to breathe. "… I'm serious! How can I go days without kissing you? You have the softest lips!" she pouted.

If anyone felt her pain, it was Lauren. "Just because you can't kiss me doesn't mean I can't kiss you, in _other_ places…" she smirked at her. "… Seriously though, you need to sit still" she began to stitch the small slit on Bo's bottom lip. It wouldn't take that much time.

When she was done, Bo took a look in the mirror beside the bed. She has a line in the middle of her lip and thanks to the stitches it looked like a train track. "This sucks" she sighed.

"Sure does…" Lauren came back after disposing her gloves, and she also grabbed some medication for Bo. "… Two of these, twice a day. No more and no less. Just don't take any until you get home. They make you drowsy" she leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

Bo groaned, "That's _so_ not the same" she wanted to kiss her properly.

"Take it or leave it…" Lauren smiled, quickly hugging her and then seeing her out to her car. "… I'll call you tomorrow. Now please go home and rest" she tapped on the car door, spinning around to reenter the hospital.

 **Bo's Loft – Next Morning**

When she woke up, Bo's mouth was killing her. She didn't realise just how much it was going to hurt, Tamsin must've been wearing a ring or something. So the first thing that she did was head downstairs and grab the orange pill bottle that Lauren gave her.

There was no way she could drink properly with this, so she had to get a straw just like Lauren said she would. Once she took two pills she jumped down on the couch, hopefully they would kick in soon and then this pain would be gone.

Suddenly, she heard a low moaning coming from behind her. It was Kenzi waking up and feeling everything she drank last night. But when she got to the couch, she saw that her sister had some bruising on her chin and stitches on her lip. "Dude? What happened to you?" She sat next to her.

"Well, you were too out of it to notice last night; but I went to see Lauren at the hospital and ran into Tamsin. She's just a ball of sunshine" Bo smiled sarcastically.

"She did that to you? Did you hit her first?" Kenzi saw her sister shake her head, "Duh! That's classed as assault! Call the cops on the bitch, let's press charges" she didn't know why Bo hadn't done that already.

But Bo just shook her head again, "No, there's no point Kenz. With her team of Lawyers, she'd get out by the end of the day. No cop is gonna care that she punched an ex-con. Besides, it's really not that bad" that statement wasn't very believable when she moaned painfully due to touching it.

Kenzi sighed, "Oh yeah, you're doing fine with it. Did you at least hit her back?"

"I can't do that Kenz…" Bo said. "… That's assaulting a Police Officer. I do that and then she'll be more than happy to press charges and have me thrown back in jail. I won't go back there. I'm gonna go back to bed, if Lauren calls tell her I'll call her back later" she took the pill bottle and her water and left the living room.

After watching the way she walked away, Kenzi could tell she'd hit a nerve. Maybe the whole prison thing, Kenzi had never been locked up properly herself. Just a few months in Juvi when she was seventeen. She'd never been to the big girl prison, maybe it was as scary as she was told.

Hours later, and Kenzi had answered Bo's phone. It was Lauren like she said it was going to be, so Kenzi just told her that Bo wasn't feeling too good and her mouth was really swollen. So in true Lauren fashion, she wanted to come and take care of her.

When she got there, she relieved Kenzi of her post. Which was a good thing, because Joe had been calling and he wanted Kenzi to come and help him with the bar. Before she left the hospital, Lauren grabbed some anti-inflammatories. She forgot to give them to Bo last night.

Lauren got to her Girlfriend's room, seeing the drapes shut and her buried under the covers. "Are you alive under there?" She took her shoes off and sat beside her, peeling back the covers a little. When she saw Bo's face, she could tell that her Girlfriend had been crying. "Hey, what's wrong? Is it the pain?"

Bo shook her head sitting up and resting her back against the headboard. "No…" She said. "… It's just something that Kenzi said to me earlier. When Tamsin hit me last night, all I wanted to do was hit her back. And if I had, I would've landed myself back in prison. It's _that_ easy" she hated that fact.

"Yeah, but you _didn't_ hit her back. And that shows growth on your part. Unlike Tamsin, who's as childish as they come. Don't worry about anything she says, she's always been like that" Lauren eased her mind.

"Honestly I don't know what you saw in her" Bo didn't see the appeal.

"Now that you mention it; neither do I. I met her in college. So I guess we'll have to chalk it up to youth…" Lauren laughed, reaching out to touch Bo's chin but she quickly jerked her head and pulled away. "… How's it feel?"

Bo closed her eyes, exhaling. "Like it hurts! A lot! Don't you have like a magic wand that you can wave and then I'll be all better?" She really wished that was a possibility.

Lauren chuckled, shaking her head. As if. "Afraid not. But I do have some of these…" She held up another orange pill bottle. "… They'll take down the swelling and give the other pain killers a kick when relieving you of the aching. Come on, take them" she grabbed the water that had a straw in it from the table, then helped her take the tablets.

After Bo took them, she laid her head down on Lauren's lap. The painkillers from earlier were making her super tired, and she loved the way Lauren smelled. "Can you stay for the day?" She asked, closing her eyes.

"I can stay for a few hours, but then I'll have to go back to work…" Lauren ran her fingers through Bo's hair, trying to make her drift off to sleep faster. "… You just worry about getting better okay?" She whispered to her.

"Anything for you" Bo mumbled, falling to sleep.

This whole thing had made Lauren think things over about her situation with Tamsin. She didn't want her around the hospital anymore. And she didn't want her around; period. It wasn't just her that was getting hurt now, it was Bo.

And she wasn't having this anymore.

She sat with Bo for an hour, then left her to sleep in peace. Lauren couldn't help but tuck her into the bed so that she was snuggled up under the covers. She left both medication bottles by her alarm clock and a note telling her that she went back to work but would call her later.

After that, she left the apartment. She had something she had to do now.

 **Police Precinct (Later)**

Lauren walked through the building, like she had so many times before. When she was dating Tamsin, every one of these officers was nice to her. She missed that. And it was nice to know that even though they weren't together, that they still treated her the same.

She got to Tamsin's desk, seeing Dyson sitting across from it on his own. She didn't want to talk to him longer than she had to, so she got straight to the point. "Is Tamsin here?"

"She's in the bathroom…" Dyson didn't know how to act around her. Obviously he was sorry after what he'd done. But Tamsin was the one who gave him the green light, she could've pushed him away. That wasn't his fault. "… If you wait in the interrogation room, I'll tell her you're here"

Lauren knew where the room was, so she walked passed him to get to it. She waited for a few minutes until her ex came back, and when she did Lauren could see that Tamsin was pleased to see her. "I wouldn't be smiling if I were you…" She said. "… This isn't that kind of visit"

Tamsin's smile faded, she expected that to happen. Was it that wrong to think positive? "I hope you're not here to coax an apology out of me. Because I'll die before that happens…" She wasn't joking. "… She deserved what she got Lauren"

"Oh my god Tamsin! What the hell is wrong with you?" Lauren couldn't believe her attitude. "Do you really not want me to be happy?" She asked her.

"Of course I do! That's all I want. But I can promise you Lauren; you might think that you're happy now, but soon the other shoe will drop and then it'll be over. You'll see her for what she really is. I just hope by the time you do, it won't be too late" Tamsin was praying.

Lauren frowned, "Just what is it about Bo that you hate so much? Other than the fact that she's been to jail a few times?" She really wanted to know what it was.

This was Tamsin's problem, she wanted Lauren to see the truth but she didn't want to scar her with the information that she knew. Maybe that was what she needed. "I don't think you can handle the truth yet Lauren" she turned her head away.

"Very convenient Tamsin!" Lauren laughed. "You want me to stay away from Bo, because she's apparently this horrible person; and yet you can't even tell me what it is that _makes_ her horrible. Classic Tamsin" she shook her head.

And that was where Tamsin's patients grew thin, because she wasn't going to be made to look like a fool. "You really wanna know huh?" She raised her eyebrows. "Alright…" She walked closer to her. "… Why don't you ask Bo, what happened a week before she was sent to prison the first time. It's a _killer_ of a story" if this was the way it had to be then so be it.

Since she knew what kind of job Bo had, Lauren wasn't so naïve that she believed Bo had never killed a human being. But just how many _had_ she killed? And she wasn't going to let Tamsin tell her, she wanted to hear it from Bo herself. "You're so pathetic Tamsin!" She went to leave, but her ex pulled on her wrist.

"Lauren please…" Tamsin pulled her closer, hoping to get her to remember their good days. "… I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry for what happened. I was an asshole. Probably still am…" She admitted. "… But I could never stop loving you. Our history is more important than what you've got with Bo" she touched her face.

But Lauren held her hand, and gently pulled it away. "And that's exactly what it is Tamsin…" She stepped away from her. "… _History_ " she said, meaning it.

Hearing that broke Tamsin's heart, was her fight over before it began? "See, to me that just means that I know you better than she ever can" this wasn't where it ended.

Lauren sighed, she just wasn't getting through to her. But maybe the next thing that she had to say would. "It doesn't matter Tamsin. I'm filling a restraining order against you…" She watched her expression turn blank. "… All you've done since I got with Bo is harass me"

"I'm trying to protect you!" Tamsin yelled.

"You have a funny way of showing it…" Lauren said. "… You wanted this Tamsin. Everything that's happened in the last couple of months, is because of _your_ wrongdoing. You can say it was a mistake and that you're sorry but, the fact of the matter is; I don't love you anymore" she hated to be so cruel, but it was the truth.

Tamsin wanted to cry, but she wasn't going to let the rest of the officers see it. "Really? You're just gonna throw four years together down the drain?" She asked.

"I don't need to do anything Tamsin. You already did that, the night you slept with him. I don't wish anything bad to happen to you. I just want us both to go our separate ways. This course of action will make sure we do. Goodbye Tamsin" Lauren gave a small smile, then left the room.

On her way out, she got the paperwork she needed to file a restraining order against her ex. It wasn't what she wanted to do. But it was necessary after all that'd happened.

Before Tamsin left the room, she wiped her tears and tried to compose herself. She didn't want to go back out there and let everyone notice that she'd had a vulnerable moment. Once she was done, she walked right into her Chief's office.

"Knocking Tamsin…" He moaned. "… It's a simple thing, that will take you about half a second. You should really try it sometime" he told her with a smile, he was sick of her just walking in all the time.

"No time for that…" She said, "… You're gonna get a Restraining Order passed over to you in a couple of days. Lauren's filing one against me…" She immediately saw his judgmental expression."… And before you say what you're thinking. I am, going to give her space. But I can't have that giving me a bad name"

Chief Andrews leaned forward on his desk with his elbows. "So you want me to disregard the Complaint? Even though you know I like doing things by the book?" He stood from his desk, clearly angered by this.

Tamsin nodded, "I know, but it wouldn't be the first time you've let me off the hook. Right?"

He looked back at her, seeing her cheeky smile. "That's because your Father is a dear friend of mine Tamsin. He was my Partner for fifteen years. He's like a brother to me"

"Yeah, and imagine how sad he'll be when I tell him that my reputation is being ruined by a pesky little restraining order? He'll throw a fit. And the first thing he'll ask, is why didn't I go and talk to _you_ about it. Come on Chief…" She begged him. "… Last favour, I promise"

"I've learned not to trust your false promises Tamsin…" He sighed. "… You never mean what you say, not unless you're insulting someone. Listen to me very carefully…" He circled his desk, standing before her. "… I'll scrap the compliant. But I _order_ you, to stay away from Lauren Lewis for as long as she wants. Am I understood?"

She nodded, saluting him. "Yes sir"

 **Chang's Restaurant – Five Days Later**

Thanks to the rest, and the medication that Lauren provided Bo was felling much better. Her lip was healing nicely, so nice in fact that the bruising had faded from her chin. But she still had a few pains now and again so she kept taking the medication like her Girlfriend told her.

Today was Saturday, which meant it was the day that Lauren had to meet Bo's Father.

Lauren was freaking out a little, since she was meeting a known crime boss. She was a little scared for her life, but she knew that Bo would never let anyone hurt her. Although, Lauren still couldn't shake what Tamsin said to her a few days ago.

And she had yet to talk to Bo about it given that she'd been working all hours. Maybe if they had time tonight they would. They entered the restaurant, waiting to be seated at Bo's Father's table. "Why're you smiling?" She asked her, "Because _I'm_ freaking out over here"

Bo spun her around, planting a massive kiss on her lips. She'd been waiting to do that for the last couple of days. "That's why I'm smiling…" She pulled away a little. "… I'm not gonna lie; it stung a little. But it was all worth it. And you need to relax, my Dad's not that bad"

"Really? Then why am I sweating?!" Lauren felt her head, wiping away what little she had.

"Lauren? Focus. My Dad's not gonna interrogate you, he's not gonna do anything. He just wants to meet the person that I love. It's not a big deal" Bo gave her an assuring smile. She hoped that what she said was true, because her Dad could be pretty scary.

But all Lauren caught was the last part. "You told him you love me?"

Bo looked directly at her, "Well yeah…" She smiled. "… Because that's the truth. And I never lie to my Dad" she hoped that would ease her mind.

Instead of saying anything, Lauren just leaned in and kissed her. "I love you too. And that's exactly what I'll tell your Dad when he gets here" even though she was still nervous, she was feeling a lot better after hearing that.

"There's no time like the present…" Joe walked in to see his daughter caught in a romancing embrace with who he could only presume was this Lauren person that Bo kept going on about. "… Let's go to my table shall we?" He saw that the hostess was coming back, and as soon as she saw him she waved them straight over.

Once they were seated, Joe ordered a round of drinks but Bo politely declined since she was still taking medication. Plus, she didn't really want to drink anything that would harm her lip since it was still hurting. She hadn't seen her Father since before Tamsin punched her, so he had questions.

Naturally.

"It's nothing Dad. I was carrying some empty barrels down to the basement at the bar and I took more than I could carry. Long story short; I fell" Bo's go to response when dealing with questions about injuries was always that she fell. Maybe it was time to find a new answer.

Joe just frowned at her, "On your lip?" He didn't believe that for a second, clearly someone had hit her and she didn't want to tell him. "Sweetie, I was a cage fighter for almost seven years. I think I know a sucker punch when I see one. Who did it?"

Bo wasn't going to give Tamsin up, as much as she wanted to. No matter, if she wasn't in love with her; Lauren still cared for her in some way. She couldn't do that to her. "No one you need to worry about Dad…" She said. "… I gave them as good as I got"

That was a little white lie. She made not have hit Tamsin back. But she knew that what she told her regarding her's and Lauren's relationship hurt her deeply. So that was giving as good as she got.

"Good…" He winked at her. "… So, since Bo is abstaining from it; Lauren? I hope you'll share a drink with me. What's your poison?" He asked her.

Lauren was actually finding Joe to be quite charming, that's probably where Bo got it from. "I'll have whatever you're having. It's my night off, why not cut loose a little?" She chuckled.

Joe pointed at her with a laugh, "That's the way! I like this one Bo, she shows promise. Unlike all the other pitiful people you've brought to meet me. What was that girl's name? The one that worked with animals?" He clicked his fingers at her.

"Ashley…" Bo averted her eyes, she hated it when he did this. "… And she was a Vet. She didn't just work with animals, she helped them. Like Lauren does with her patients" she gestured to her Girlfriend.

He shook his head with a laugh, "No dear, Lauren helps _actual_ people. That other girl, neutered dogs for a living. Not that there's anything wrong with that, everyone has their own profession. I'm merely pointing out that you've upgraded since then, and she's a good one" that all he was saying.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Lauren held up her glass of Champagne, which was going down like silk and she loved it.

Bo just nodded, "Yeah, and I'll take it as an insult. Besides, you only met her because you happened to come into to town the minute we started seeing each other. And what I had with her was nothing anyway" she just drank her non alcoholic cocktail.

"You see that pout?" Joe whispered to Lauren. "She get's that from her Mother. Kenzi on the other hand, she's all me. Right down to the scowl" he loved his daughters more than anything.

"I have the scowl too!" Bo didn't like being left out of things. "Don't I have the scowl, or at least something equal to that?" She was looking for an answer from someone.

So Lauren just held her hand on the table, "You have the most beautiful scowl…" She leaned into kiss her cheek. "… But Kenzi's is scarier. And that's not a bad thing, so relax. Like you told me" she held her hand.

Bo sighed, "Fine"

Joe was impressed that she got Bo to let that go so fast, maybe this girl was good for Bo after all. And he had to admit, his daughter looked the happiest she'd ever been. Maybe he was worrying for nothing.

They spent the rest of the night talking and laughing over good food and drinks, by the time the night ended Joe was actually sad to say goodbye to his new acquaintance. "Well Lauren, it's been an absolute pleasure meeting you tonight. You make my daughter very happy, and I'm grateful for that"

Lauren shook his hand, "You don't need to thank me Sir. She makes me happy too. So it's a mutual partnership…" She laughed. "… Bo tells me that you're going to be leaving tomorrow. I'm sorry to see you go so soon" she really liked him.

"As am I. But I have responsibilities back in Ireland that can't be ignored. If anyone can understand, it's you. You have the same obligation to your patients, I'm sure. In any case, when I'm back in town next; we will definitely get together and catch up" he smiled.

"We'd love that Dad…" Bo kissed his cheek, "… Now if you don't mind, I gotta get this little lady home before that fourth round of drinks kicks in" she watched Lauren knock back all kinds of alcohol but she was standing straight so it wasn't so bad.

Lauren felt a little woozy though, "I think it already is" she held her head.

"Go, I'll cover the cheque…" He watched them start to walk away. When he suddenly he called Bo back alone quickly. "… I approve. Just in case you were wondering. She's a very intelligent girl, and beautiful. I can see why you love her. And I am happy for you, I just want you to know that" he said.

That meant everything to Bo, "Thanks Dad" she kissed his cheek again before leaving with Lauren on her arm. Having her Father meet Lauren was spinning her out earlier, but now she was wondering what the hell she was worrying for in the first place.

At least that was one thing checked off of her list.

* * *

 **A/N: Aww, ain't that sweet? Bo's Daddy approves of their relationship. And Tamsin was told off by Lauren. Good on her! Let me know what you thought, thanks for stopping by! Much love xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So sorry for this being late. Enjoy x**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: You've Been Marked**

 **Bo's Loft**

After they'd gotten back from the restaurant, the extra cocktails that Lauren gulped down were now in full effect. But being intoxicated didn't stop her from asking Bo a lot of questions, especially ones regarding the ex-Girlfriend that Joe mentioned. "So, who's the better kisser? Me, or this Ashley chick?"

Bo helped her Girlfriend upstairs, she really needed to sleep this off. "Oh, there's no contest. You win that one; hands down…" She sat her down on the bed, taking her shoes off and placing them to the side. "… Now, is that your last question about my sordid love life?"

"Maybe. I'll let you know if I come up with anything else…" Lauren yawned, covering her mouth politely. "… I really had fun tonight. You were right, your Dad was really sweet. Why was I worrying so much?" She frowned at herself.

That was one good thing that Bo could put behind her now. Her Father approved of her relationship with Lauren, which was a miracle because it was the first relationship of hers that he _had_ approved of. "I dunno. Hopefully he'll come to visit soon and then we can do this again" she took her own shoes off.

"Yeah, hopefully. God, I'm exhausted!" Lauren fell back onto the bed, loving the softness of Bo's pillows beneath her head. "But not too exhausted…" She smirked at Bo. "… If you wanna have some _fun_ of our own?"

Bo laughed, taking a seat next to her. "As much as I'd love to take you up on that; you've had a lot to drink and I know for a fact that you'd probably fall asleep on me half way through. So, you just sleep for now. We can have that kind of _fun_ , some other time. There's no rush"

Lauren hummed, feeling her exhaustion wash over her. "You think I could borrow a change of clothes? I really don't wanna sleep in my dress" she would be way too uncomfortable.

"Sure. I'll get you something, wait here…" Bo got up, going to her closet to find something for her Girlfriend. Which she did, just a shirt and some shorts. Perfect night attire. She changed out of her own dress, then brought Lauren the clothes. "… You need some help?"

"Nope, I am perfectly capable of changing myself…" Lauren rolled out of the bed, rubbing her tired eyes. "… Be right back" she walked into the bathroom with the clothes Bo had given her.

While she used the bathroom, Bo checked her phone and saw that she had a few messages from Kenzi telling her that they had a problem with one of their side businesses. She wanted to call Kenzi and ask her what was wrong, but she also just wanted to sleep with Lauren without interruptions.

So she decided to choose the latter and turned her phone off, leaving it on her nightstand. She jumped into her bed, getting under the covers. When Lauren came back, they both cuddled up together. "This was all I wished for when I was away" she whispered.

"I wished for it too…" Lauren replied, hugging Bo's body. "… I don't wanna be without you for that long again" she felt her eyes go heavy.

As much as Bo wanted to promise that she wouldn't have to go through that again, she couldn't. Because in the job that she had, it was always a factor. She may end up doing more time in prison one day. And the next time it could be for more than four months. "You won't have to be" she kissed her head.

It wasn't a promise; it was a hope.

 **Lucky Joe's Tavern – Next Day**

With Lauren back in work, and out of sight Bo thought this was the perfect time to deal with the problem that Kenzi had been calling her about. When she got to the bar, her sister told her that their alcohol side business had taken a turn.

It wasn't a business of Bo's creation, but that of her Fathers. He'd been selling certain imported bottles of booze to unlicensed business men for years now. Bo had tried to make it more legal than it was, but she was struggling.

The alcohol that they sold, was rare in this country and everyone wanted a piece of the profits. Things on that front had been going okay. That was, until Kenzi informed her that one of their men who was in charge of delivering the shipments to the businesses had been stealing a few crates for himself.

No doubt selling them for his own profits. It was a ballsy move on his part, if he got caught then he knew what Bo would do to him. "How did you not notice that there were crates missing?" Bo looked over the numbers again, she was a little pissed about this. This was her business, and someone was trying to ruin it for her.

"He's been taking one every other month, with the amount of crates that get shipped out it was easy for him to slip one out without us noticing. But that's not the worst part" Kenzi sighed, taking a seat next to her.

"There's more?" Bo raised her eyebrows. She was dying to hear this.

Kenzi nodded, "He hasn't just been selling them to strangers; he's been selling them to children. Teenagers mostly, the ones dying to get their party on. If this gets out and the cops find out, then we're done Bo. He needs to be dealt with now" she told her.

Bo wasn't going to kill anyone, but that didn't mean that she wasn't going to make this sick bastard pay for stealing from her. And to sell this kind of stuff to children made her sick. That wasn't what she was about. "Bring him in. Let's show him what happens when you cross the McCorrigans"

While Kenzi made the call to have this Jake person brought to the bar, Bo made her way downstairs and into the backroom where she brought all of her employees when they needed to be taught a lesson. She got the chair ready, and the weapons that she liked to use.

Half an hour later, and she was back in the main bar just as Kenzi was welcoming Jake through the doors. "Jake, thanks for coming on such short notice…" she smiled at him. "… Please, have a seat" she gestured to her table.

"It's not a problem boss…" Jake smiled back, taking a seat. "… Was there a problem with the shipment? Is that why I'm here? Because I took it straight to the Warehouse like you asked"

Kenzi sat next to him, "Oh we know. We just wanted to ask you a quick question…" She faced him, "… Recently, we've been reviewing the numbers for the shipments that have been being delivered. And we noticed that _your_ numbers are a little off. Would you know anything about that?" She asked him.

Jake stammered, "Umm, nope. Can't say that I do"

Bo just laughed, he actually just lied to her face. And instead of coming out with it like she wanted to, she was going to let him believe that he'd gotten away with it. "Okay. Well, that's all we wanted to know…" She poured him a glass of scotch. "… Here. Thanks for coming by" she picked it up.

He thought she was going to hand it to her. But instead, she smashed it against the side of his head hard. "What the—" he couldn't finish as Bo's hand grabbed his throat.

"You think you can steal from me and get away with it?!" She pulled him up, pushing him against the wall. "This business has been in my Family for decades. And I am _not_ about to let a little punk like you, ruin it for me!" She threw him into Benny's arms, so he could hold him.

Kenzi just watched, this was the Bo she loved. "You picked the wrong family to screw over dude" she stood there with her arms folded.

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to earn some extra money. I've got kids to provide for" Jake was scared for his life.

Bo scoffed, "You don't have kids Jake! We did a background check on you before hiring you. Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?" She got no answer from him, so she delivered a hard right hook to face, breaking his nose. "You're the one who's stupid, for thinking that you'd actually get away with this!" She was about to hit him again, harder; when her phone vibrated in her pocket.

She pulled it out, seeing Lauren's name flash across the screen. And in that moment, she knew she couldn't continue this. She didn't want to be that person. "Take him downstairs…" She waited for Benny to push him in the opposite direction. "… He's all yours Kenz"

"You sure?" Kenzi asked, knowing who was calling and why Bo was acting so strange all of a sudden. "I doubt Lauren would mind if you missed one phone call, she's knows you get busy Bo" she didn't see why Bo was acting like this. It wasn't like Lauren didn't know the nature of their jobs.

"I know, I'm just not in the mood to torture someone right now. Besides, you love running point on these kind of things. Please, go" Bo assured her that she was fine.

Kenzi took a breath, "Alright, if that's what you want" she tapped her sister's shoulder as she passed her on the way to the back.

Bo finally answered her phone, "Hey babe, sorry it took me so long to answer. I couldn't find my phone" she decided to lie.

"That's okay. It happens to me all the time…" Lauren laughed, "… So, I know that we planned to have dinner tonight but there's been a huge trauma and it doesn't look like I'll be getting out of here at the time I wanted. Is it okay if we reschedule?" She hated to do this.

But this was actually better for Bo, especially with everything she had going on right now. "Of course it is. Lauren, you're a Doctor. I'm not so dense that I don't know you have a very important job. Those people need you a lot more than me tonight. You can just call me when you get a chance" she said.

"I knew you'd be okay with it. Thanks. And I will. Just as soon as I'm not up to my eyeballs in wounded patients. How's your day going so far?" Lauren liked these moments where she got to have a normal conversation with Bo.

Of course, Bo wasn't going to tell her the truth. She didn't like lying to her, but at the end of the day she wanted to spare Lauren the grizzly details of her day. "Slow… " she said."… To be honest it's been a bit of a drag. Just doing lots of boring paperwork" she laughed into the phone.

"Oh, well; in that case I'll let you get back to it. I've gotta go anyway, my pager is going off like crazy. If it's not too late when I finish, I'll give you a call. I love you" Lauren wasn't about to hang up before saying that.

Bo smiled, she could never get used to hearing someone say that to her. Especially not someone as kind and as good as Lauren. "I love you too. Bye" she ended the call, still smiling. She loved the way Lauren made her feel, even after a phone call.

She had some things to do at home, so she walked outside and went to cross the street to get to her car. Only when she got in the middle of road, a car came speeding at her full force. She rolled over the hood and onto the windscreen, then off onto the ground hitting her head.

The car stopped next to her, "You're marked McCorrigan!" The drive said, then sped off down the road.

That was a bad hit, Bo tried to push up onto her hands but she'd severely damaged her shoulder. And her head was spinning. She didn't even notice someone helping her up, all she remembered was seeing the inside of a car.

 **Hospital – 20 Minutes Later**

Lauren was just finishing her rounds, when she heard commotion coming from the front entrance. Going to inspect, she saw Kenzi walking in with Benny who had a bleeding Bo in his arms. "Kenzi?" She checked over her Girlfriend, seeing the large wound on her head and the scrapes all over her face and arms. "I need a gurney! Clear a room!"

Benny followed Lauren into one of the rooms, setting Bo down on the bed. He didn't understand how this happened. Bo went outside and all of a sudden he and Kenzi heard a loud bang from inside the bar. When they went to check, Bo was on her back and bleeding.

"She's gonna be okay right?" Kenzi was going out of her mind.

"I'm gonna do everything I can for her…" Lauren did the routine procedures, checking Bo's eyes with her torch, trying to talk to her and checking he breathing. "… Her airway sounds tight. But she's breathing fine for now. Once her wounds are cleaned up I want her sent for full body CT scan"

Kenzi didn't understand what that meant, "What's that? Is it dangerous?"

Lauren shook her head, pulling Kenzi to one side. "No, it's just to see if any bones are broken. Kenz, what happened? I just got off the phone with her and she was fine" she didn't understand it.

That was something that Kenzi was having a hard time with that though too, "I don't know yet. All we heard was a loud noise, and when we came out to check she was on the ground. I think she got hit by a car; I saw one in the distance afterwards. I'm gonna check the security camera, I'll find out who it was" she promised her.

"Okay…" Lauren breathed, seeing that Bo was about to wheeled off to radiology. "… I've gotta go. Don't worry, I'm gonna make sure she survives this" she wasn't really supposed to be making promises as a Doctor. But this was one she was making to herself.

It was an hour of waiting before Kenzi was told what was going on, Bo was being taken into a recovery room and she was being led there. Once inside, she saw Lauren checking her sister's pulse as she slept. "Is she gonna live?"

Lauren smiled, nodding. "Yes, she's gonna live…" she placed Bo's hand back down onto the bed. "… But she was lucky Kenz. We can determine at what force the car hit her, and it was bad. Her injuries could've been a lot worse" she moved onto changing the gauze on her Girlfriend's head.

"That's Bo for you…" Kenzi stood on the opposite side. Holding her sister's hand. "… Tough as nails. So, besides the huge bump on her head; did all the scans come back clear?" she was wondering about that while she was waiting.

"Yes and No…" Lauren finished with the gauze, throwing the used on in the bin. "… Like I said earlier. She was lucky. And doesn't have any broken bones. But her ribs are severely bruised. If one of them had cracked, it could've punctured her lung. So, bruising is better than internal bleeding"

Kenzi was glad to hear that, "And her head?"

"No permanent damage; just a concussion. Which is why she's out of it right now, and will probably be weak for the next week. Do you have any idea about who did this?" Lauren had to ask, she didn't understand why Bo was always targeted. If it wasn't Tamsin, it was someone else.

"Not yet. But when I find them, I can promise you that they won't go gentle" Kenzi meant that.

Suddenly, they heard a groan coming from Bo. She was waking up. Blinking her eyes, she saw Lauren and Kenzi on either side of her. "What happened?" She felt so groggy.

Lauren checked her eyes again, just in case. But they looked fine. "You don't remember?" She heard Bo reply with a no. "You had an accident Bo. About an hour ago you were walking out of the bar and a car hit you at full speed. But don't worry, you're gonna be fine" she smiled, holding her hand.

"A car?" Bo frowned, she closed her eyes trying to remember. That was when it came to her, "I remember, the bastard ran me over on purpose. He said something…" She tried to remember. Then she did. "… He said I've been marked"

"Marked? By who?" Kenzi asked.

Bo shrugged, "Beats the hell out of me…" She tried to sit up but was met with a sharp pain in her ribs. "… Oh, wow! That hurts like a bitch!" She sat back again.

Lauren decided to elevate Bo's bed so she could sit up without actually doing it herself. "There. Just take it easy okay. Your ribs are bruised really bad. It's gonna be awhile before they heal. But I gotta say, I really hate it when I see you like this. Which; lately. Has been a lot" she couldn't help but point it out.

"Tell me about it. It's like ever since I got out of prison I've become everyone's personal punching bag…" Bo agreed with her. "… But we need to find whoever did this to me. Do you have any leads?" She looked to her sister.

Kenzi shook her head, "Not yet. I've sorta been here since we brought you in. Benny went back to the bar to see to a few things. But I'll head over there now, and check the security tapes. We're gonna get this bastard Bo. Do you need me to bring anything from your place?"

"No it's okay. I won't be staying in here longer than I have to…" Bo welcomed a kiss from her sister then waited for her leave. "… So, how long is my stint in this place anyway?" She tried to laugh but it just caused her pain.

Lauren was glad to see her smiling, it meant that she was back to normal. "Just the night for observation purposes. Thankfully you have no broken bones. You must have an angel watching over you" she sat beside her.

"I know I do…" Bo gazed into her eyes, "… I'm staring at her right now. Seriously, thank you for taking care of me. And I know that this seems to be a common occurrence these days, but it won't be anymore. I'm gonna be more careful" she promised.

"Well you know, even children know to look both ways before crossing the street. Maybe you should re-educate yourself Miss. McCorrigan. And I'm glad you're okay" Lauren leaned in for a kiss.

Just then, Lauren's pager sounded in her pocket. "That's my cue to leave…" She checked the code, one of her nurses needed her. "… I was gonna go home later, but since you're staying the night I'll grab another shift. I want to be here if you need anything"

Bo shook her head, she didn't want her to do that. "No babe, you should go home and sleep. Doctors need rest too you know" she could see that her Girlfriend was tired already.

"I know. But going home would be pointless. I'd just be up all night worried about you. And I don't want to leave you alone. Despite how nice my staff are; Hospitals are awful. I'm staying and that's that…" Lauren kissed her cheek, "… Get some sleep" she left the room with a smile.

 **Lucky Joe's Tavern – Later**

By the time Kenzi got back to the bar, all the work had been done for her. Benny had gone through the security footage, and he was able to get the license plate of the car that ran Bo over. They had someone in the police that could run it for them, and they informed them that the plate was unregistered.

Other than that, they said they didn't have anything else. But Kenzi wasn't giving up until she found the bastard that hurt her sister. So she stayed in her apartment all night and went through ever second of the tape again. And sure enough, after her sixth cup of coffee, she noticed something.

There, on the tape. Was a clear view of the driver, it was only visible for a few seconds. Which was probably why Benny missed it. But Kenzi had a good eye, her Father said she got it from him. "Gotcha asshole!" She froze the image, printing out a copy so she could show Bo.

It was too late to go to the hospital now, and Bo didn't have her phone on her. Kenzi found it on the street when they found her laying there. For now, she laid back on her couch. Letting her eyes fall heavy as she slipped into unconsciousness.

She'd tell Bo everything in the morning.

 **Hospital**

It was approaching midnight, and Bo couldn't sleep. The pain she was feeling in her head and her ribs was making it difficult for her. So she decided to watch some tv, although there was nothing good on. Just then, she heard a knock on her door. It was Lauren. "How have you not passed out yet?" She was amazed at what Lauren did for a living, she could never do it.

Lauren smiled, closing the door behind her and then the blinds. "Believe me, I'm close to it…" She walked over to the bed, she noticed that her Girlfriend was in pain. It was something she could pick up in a second. "… Still hurting?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. But uh…" Bo pointed up to the morphine drip she'd been having, showing Lauren the empty IV. "… I think they only allow _one_ IV per patient. I tried to ask for more but, they told me I'd hit my limit" it wasn't like she was an addict. She just wanted the pain to stop.

That was something Lauren could understand, "Well, they were probably right. But according to this…" She checked her chart. "… It's been well over the amount of time for your next dose. Why didn't you call someone?" She asked.

Bo shrugged. "I just figured; they've probably ran my name by now. Which means they know what kind of person I am. That's probably why everyone is eyeing me like I'm gonna hold up the joint. I can handle pain" she'd had worse than this before.

"You shouldn't have to Bo. That's what nurses and Doctors are for; to help you, and take away your pain. Which is exactly what I'm gonna do…" Lauren left the room, coming back minutes later with a new morphine IV. "… And just to be clear? People are people; no matter what they've done in their past. Don't let anyone tell you any different" she finished hooking it up.

"I dunno if it's the drugs, or my concussion; but I just have to ask, why do you waste your time with someone like me? You could have anyone you wanted; someone smarter, someone who has more in common with you…" She said. "… Someone who enforces the law instead of breaking it"

Lauren stood by her side, holding her hand. "One; I think it _is_ the drugs…" She chuckled. "… And two; I don't want or need anyone else. So you're a little different than the girls I've gone out with in the past. It's not a bad thing. In fact, I think you're the best thing to ever happen to me" she smiled.

Bo could only frown at that, "Me? You do realise I'm an ex con and have already put you in danger once already. What about that screams, _'best thing'_ to you?"

"Does it really matter?" Lauren didn't understand why she was asking this. "Bo, I don't care what you've done in the past. We all have baggage. I've told you this already. I'm with you; because I love you. End of story"

"I love you too…" Bo gave her hand a squeeze. "… And I knew from the second I laid eyes on you, that you were gonna change my life" she pushed through her pain and moved over on the bed, tapping the free space beside her for Lauren to join her.

It didn't take long for Lauren to accept the invite. She took her lab coat off, and then her shoes. She climbed onto the bed, making sure she didn't hurt Bo by touching her ribs. They laid there for over thirty minutes. "Meds kicked in yet?" She looked up at Bo.

"I'm gonna say yes; given the fact that I'm seeing an entire solar system where the ceiling should be. You should really get on this stuff" Bo was so high, she couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't.

Lauren just laughed, "Maybe some other time…" And by that she meant never. "… You need to get some rest Bo. Sleep aids in the healing process. It's a known fact" she was exhausted, and was about to fall asleep herself.

"You know what else is a known fact? That Unicorns exist because one is galloping across the stars right now…" Bo pointed her finger up to the ceiling. But of course, it was just the drugs, because all Lauren was seeing was a white roof. "… It has a pink tail!" She giggled closing her eyes.

"Please go to sleep" Lauren couldn't stop laughing at Bo's words. But it seemed to the trick as Bo started to fall asleep fast. They both laid there, cuddled together. Lauren always hated sleeping alone in the on call room, this was way better.

 **Bo's Loft – Next Day**

Once Lauren gave her the all clear, she discharged Bo and drove her straight home. Where Kenzi was waiting for her with a big smile. "Welcome home sis!" She tried to hug her, but when Bo pulled back with a painful groan she realised that was a bad move. "Oops, sorry. Are you okay?"

Bo nodded, getting to the couch with Lauren's help. "I'm fine. Sore; but fine…" She was really hoping that she would heal quickly. "… So, did you find anything with the tapes?" She had been thinking about that all night.

"Yeah actually; I did…" Kenzi showed her sister the picture she'd printed out. And when she saw Bo's reaction, that told her more than she needed to know. "… You know him, don't you?" She knew Bo better than anyone.

"In a way…" Bo sighed, she thought she was done with this crew. "… Remember Conall Murphy?" She watched her sister nod. "This is his son; Shamus. There was a bust up a couple of days ago. Our guys and his. Some stuff went down, and now he wants to get even for the men he lost"

Kenzi understood now, "Which is why he's _'marked'_ you. Bo, if he wants revenge then he's not gonna stop until your dead. Running you over, was a warning. Otherwise he would've made sure you were dead on impact. He's not gonna stop" she was worried for her now.

But this wasn't anything new for Bo. "So what else's new? Kenz, I can handle this"

That was when Lauren decided to step in, "I think the fact that you've just been released from Hospital; proves that you can't handle this Bo. At least not by yourself" she still found it weird, hearing about Bo's illegal dealings. But she wasn't focusing on that.

That wasn't what their relationship was about.

"Trust me. No one is killing me. I plan to be around for a long time. Now if you'll excuse me; I'm gonna go and lay down for a while. I'm pretty wiped…" When Lauren tried to help her, Bo kindly refused. "… It's okay. I got it" she walked away slowly, going to her bedroom.

Lauren turned to Kenzi, "So, how bad is this other group? Truthfully" she wanted to know if Bo was in danger.

"Pretty bad…" Kenzi answered. "… But you know, Bo always comes out on top. And I'm here too, to help her. Everything will be fine Lauren, this is another day at the office for us. I know you might now understand it all that well—"

"I understand it just fine Kenz. But all I keep seeing is danger everywhere I go. How can you like living this kind of life? Don't you ever get sick of the constant threats? I just, feel like you both deserve better than this" Lauren was trying to understand, but Kenzi was right. Maybe she didn't as well as she thought.

Suddenly, Bo came back to the living room having heard the yelling. "Kenz? Can you give us a minute?" It was time for her and Lauren to have a talk. Kenzi was more than happy to go, so she left the loft without a word. "You could've told me you were having a hard time with all this" she limped over to the couch.

"I'm not having a hard time…" Lauren rubbed her eyes, she was still so exhausted. "… I just don't get why you would continue to live this life when all it does is cause you pain. Don't you ever wish that the violence would stop?" She sat next to her.

Bo felt like maybe their little love bubble had popped now. This was always going to come up. Because despite how careful she was, Bo knew that she would end up getting hurt again sooner or later. "Do you know why I love you?" She asked, deflecting her question.

Lauren knew she'd do that, so she just rolled her eyes. "Why?"

"Because you're different…" Bo said. "… You're kind, and you're gentle. It's not a quality that I see in most people I know. But I was born into this world. To turn my back on it, would be hard for me. Because it's all I know" she needed her to understand this.

"You can always learn to be someone else Bo. It's not too late for you. Haven't you ever thought about quitting this business? Or giving it up completely?" Lauren had to ask.

Bo knew that Lauren was new to all this, which was why she didn't fully understand why Bo couldn't do that. "You mean live a clean life? Lauren, that's not who I am. Maybe someday I'll pull back from it a little but that won't be anytime soon" she was being honest.

"So am I just supposed to stand by and watch you continue to get hurt?" Lauren stood from the couch, her frustration mounting. "How many trips to the hospital is it gonna take for you realise that you're _not_ invincible Bo?!"

"I never said I was…" Bo said. "… But this is what happens in my world. Being threatened comes with the territory. I learned to accept that a long time ago" she knew what this life asked of her.

Lauren couldn't believe the way Bo said that, she just looked at her incredulously. "Don't you see anything wrong with that? You weren't made for this Bo. I've seen the side of you that no one else has. You're kind, and _you're_ gentle. We're not as different as you think"

That was when Bo lost her cool. "No? Are you a killer?" She asked her, seeing Lauren's face fall. "Because I am!" she added, keeping her tone dry. "I don't stay this way because I want to! I stay this way, because I don't know how to be anything else!" She groaned, her yelling causing her pain.

Bo sat back, holding a hand to her ribs. "My past, is filled with nothing but death…" She began to cry, slowly letting her tears fall. "… I've killed people. Before I went away the first time, it was something I did often" she was breaking down.

When she heard her say that, Lauren couldn't help remember what Tamsin said to her back at the station. "You mean what happened the week before you were arrested?" She watched Bo look at her with a frown. "Tamsin mentioned it to me. She told me to ask you about it. Should I?" She sat next to her again.

"Only if you want to see me as a Monster" Bo replied. She expected Tamsin to tell Lauren about that dark time. But she was a little confused as to why the Detective hadn't just told Lauren what happened. Instead of telling her to ask Bo about it.

"I could never see you that way Bo. I told you I loved you; I meant it" Lauren didn't want to give this up over a stupid fight.

Bo let out a laugh, "I promise you, you'll feel different after you hear the truth…" She decided to just get it over with. "… The week before I was arrested; I sent out a bunch of guys to take out a guy that was threatening my family. "… I told them to kill him; that no matter where he was or what he was doing that they had to get it done"

"Go on" Lauren had come this far, she had to hear the rest.

"The guy was supposed to be alone…" Bo said, closing her eyes and reliving the ordeal again. "… It was supposed to be a simple job. But, when my guys took him out; there was a children's park in the distance…" She cried again. "… Shots were fired, one of them ricocheted and hit a kid. He died"

That was the least that Lauren expected to hear, she had to take a minute to process it. But she had some questions. "How old was he?"

"Seven…" Bo answered. "… The bullet hit his chest. From what I read on the report, he didn't suffer. But he still lost his life…" She wiped her tears. "… After that day I swore I would never be involved in anything related to killing. Whether it was doing it myself or ordering for it to be done"

Lauren was shocked to hear this truth, but she was also proud of Bo. If she felt guilty enough to change her ways, then that meant she could be different if she wanted to. "It wasn't your fault…" She held her hands. "… I go through the same thing with patients. I perform surgery, and sometimes it ends well; other times, it ends in their death. But that doesn't mean I killed them"

"I love you for trying to cheer me up, but it's not the same Lauren. You save people for a living; but I hurt people. It doesn't matter that I didn't pull the trigger that day. The kid died because of something that I arranged. I'm responsible" Bo wasn't changing her mind.

"Maybe you are…" Lauren said, "… But you didn't just move on from it. You carry it with you everyday. You feel the pain of that boy's death. That doesn't make you a monster Bo, that makes you human" she didn't want her to feel like this.

Was what she did terrible? Of course it was. But it was a freak accident. No matter if Bo liked killing back then, Lauren knew that she would never harm a child intentionally.

Bo fell into Lauren's arms, crying loudly. "I didn't want you to see me this way, to hear what I'd done. But clearly, Tamsin was dying for you to know the truth. Maybe she was right; you'd be better off with me" she didn't want to taint Lauren's good soul.

"That's for me to decide" Lauren stroked her hair.

Sitting up with a moan, Bo wiped her eyes. "With everything I've done in my life, the people I've hurt and killed; I didn't think that I deserved anything good. And then I met you; and you make me wanna be a better person. I _want_ to change, but sometimes I feel like it's impossible to try"

"Nothing's impossible Bo…" Lauren smiled at her. "… If you want it bad enough, you can make it happen. Look, I'm not asking you to turn your whole life around. Especially not for me. But I just want you to be safe. I just keep thinking that your next trip to the hospital won't end with you staying alive" she didn't want her to die.

Bo nodded, "You're right…" She knew that she had to change things, but everything was always the same so she never worried about it. Now it was sabotaging her relationship. "… If changing my ways is what it takes to keep what we have; then I'll do whatever it takes" she promised her.

"Don't just do it for that reason. Do it for yourself…" Lauren leaned in, pecking her softly. "… And I don't care about what you did. I mean, I'm sorry for that little boy. He didn't deserve to die. But it was an accident. You didn't mean it, and I know if you could take it back you would"

"So, you don't feel differently about me?" Bo asked.

Lauren shook her head, "I love you all the same Bo"

That just made Bo smile, she didn't think her day would entail that emotion. "I love you too…" She kissed her. "... I'm gonna do this. I swear. For us, for you, and for me" she didn't know if she could keep this promise, but she was damn sure going to try.

The two of them laid on the couch, Bo was still tired and so was Lauren. They fell asleep almost instantly. But at the back of Bo's mind, she knew that she couldn't commit to this promise until she'd dealt with the Murphy Crew. Whether she liked it or not, she'd been marked.

And that meant they would come for her anytime they wanted.

From this second, she had to keep her eyes peeled.

* * *

 **A/N: So, Lauren knows the truth. But in true Doccubus fashion** **; it didn't break them. But what's to come? More drama? Who knows, it's gonna be insane. Hope you guys enjoyed. Let me know what you thought. Much love xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Some stuff going down now. Remember to leave me tons of reviews. Enjoy x**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**

 **Joe's Fighting Gym (2 Weeks Later)**

To aid in her recovery, Bo had been spending a lot of time in the gym that her Father owned. Since he was a retired cage fighter, he always wanted to own one himself. He taught both Bo and Kenzi how to fight, and if it wasn't for his lessons they wouldn't be the badasses they were today.

Lauren suggested that Bo see a physical therapist at the hospital, the person she had picked out was a friend of hers and they were very good at their job. But that wasn't Bo's style, she never asked for help. She was just too proud.

So she kindly declined, telling her Girlfriend that it was a lovely gesture but she would handle her recovery in her own way. And that way, was sparring at her gym with people she trusted. It was week two of her recovery, and she was feeling a lot stronger.

Which was what she was aiming for, she had to be ready to take on the Murphy's. They had been sending her threatening letters all week. Telling her that running her down with a car was only the beginning. That next time it would be something much worse.

Bo welcomed them, she wasn't going to allow herself to be pushed down by fear. She was rarely scared of anyone. Only her Father, when he got angry. But she wasn't going to be made to look like a coward. She was Bo McCorrigan; she was the leader of a lucrative organisation.

She had nothing to be afraid of.

"Hit me again!" Bo's trainer, Theo; told her. Holding up the two jab pads he was wearing on his hands.

She perfected this sequence, one jab to the right and left and then two to the right again. When Theo tried to catch her off guard with a swing of his arm, Bo ducked but let out a groan of pain. "Damn it!" she hissed, standing with a slight hunch as she held her ribs.

Theo breathed deeply, that was quite the work out. "Still sore huh?" he slipped the jab pads off his hands, "Come on, let's go cool off…" he helped her walk to the medical room. "… You know the drill; sit back, relax your muscles" he left her by the medical bed then went to grab an ice pack.

Bo rested her back against the bed, sitting comfortably and relaxing like he told her too. She had a black sports bra on, so not to hurt her still sore ribs. Looking down she could still see the bruising, it was improving but it still hurt like hell. "I lasted longer this time. That's gotta count for something right?" she was pleased with herself.

He nodded, walking back over to her. He wasn't a Doctor but he knew the basics when it came to fractured and bruised bones. "Sure does. You're getting stronger. Slowly, but you're getting there. Okay, this's gonna be cold…" he gently placed the blue gel ice pack on her bruise, making her jolt from the feeling of the cold. "… There, all done" he smiled.

"I really appreciate what you're doing T…" Bo tapped his arm. "… The last thing I wanna do is take up all your time. I already feel bad for the classes you've missed because of me" she had to have Theo's focus for her recover so she could get strong, but she hated cutting into his actual job.

"Forget it Bo. You're family. Besides, we need to get you back into shape so you can take down those bastards. I see Shamus Murphy down by the harbour every week. You say the word, and I'll take him out for you" Theo hated the Murphy's.

"No. I need to deal with this. And I will; as soon as I can deliver a punch without feeling any pain" Bo chuckled, that was a long shot. Especially since she didn't know when they were going to make a move on her. So she had to hurry up.

Theo unwrapped her hands, throwing the tape away. "So, what's your Girlfriend say about all this training we're doing? I'd imagine she'd prefer you to see a professional Physiotherapist" he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, handing it to her.

Bo sipped it, grateful for the refreshment. "Lauren's cool. She just wants what's best for me. But I told her that I would rather train with someone I trust. I'm sure her friend would've been great and all, but I just don't have time to follow all their PT rules. I need quick results" she drank more water.

"Yeah well, not too quick. If you push yourself too hard you could make your injuries worse. And that would just set you back. You've improved in these last two weeks; I think you need to take a few days to rest up. Let your bruises heal a little more. We can pick it up again next week" Theo said.

He didn't want Bo pushing herself.

"You sound like Lauren" Bo rolled her eyes, thinking of what her Girlfriend would say about pacing herself.

"Lauren's right…" He smiled. "… Take a breather. I'll be back" he tapped her arm, then walked off to check on a few things back in the main gym.

Bo decided to take the time and close her eyes for a second, only when she opened them again Kenzi was standing over her. And it had been at least half an hour since she closed her eyes. That was fast. "Hey Kenz, what's up?" she looked down, seeing that the ice pack had gone warm.

"Nothing much; just wanted to see how my sister was getting on with her training…" Kenzi was lying, she knew exactly how Bo was doing. She's come her for a much more selfish reason. "… So uh, is Theo around? I didn't see him on my way in" she and Theo had a complicated history.

And as much as Bo loved her little sister, she was too tired to hear it all over again. "He's probably in his office. I've been taking up a lot of his time lately. If you wanna talk to him then just go!" she laughed at her.

"And make him think that I'm chasing after him?" Kenzi made noise, shaking her head. "Girl please. He chases _me_ , not the other way around. So, are you ready to head home? I don't know about you but I'm starving!" she really was.

Bo hopped off the bed, feeling a little soreness but it was better than earlier. She walked over to the couch in the corner, this room was safe to leave her things in. She picked up her gym back, finding her phone and turning it back on. "I'm supposed to be having dinner with Lauren; but you can always tag along if you want?"

She still found it weird, how close her Girlfriend and Kenzi were. They'd bonded a lot while she was locked up. Which wasn't bad. But sometimes they'd laugh at things, and Bo would have no idea what they were talking about.

That made her feel left out.

Kenzi waved a hand, "Na, I hate being the third wheel. Although, I hope by having dinner you meant having it at home because you don't look like you should be heading out for a night on the town" she noticed her limping.

"I'm fine Kenz; I just pushed myself a little too hard today. But, good news is I'm getting stronger. Thanks to Theo, I wouldn't be able to do any of this without him. You guys should really give it another go" Bo liked it when she got along with Kenzi's boyfriends, and Theo was like a brother.

"Hey! That's my decision to make, got it?" Kenzi pointed at her, seeing her sister nod.

Bo held her hands up, knowing her place. "I got it. Sorry. I just want you to be happy Kenz…" she hooked an arm around her sister's neck, kissing her cheek. "… Come on, you're having dinner with me and Lauren. No buts" she stopped her from protesting.

 **Bo's Loft - Later**

Even though she didn't want Kenzi to be right, by the time Bo got home she was feeling even more sore from her work out with Theo. She could barely walk to the kitchen, let alone go out for a meal. Which was what she wanted to do, thanks to the threat looming over her head she hadn't spent a lot of time with Lauren lately.

And she wanted that to change.

When Lauren showed up, she could see that her Girlfriend had ignored her advice to rest instead of training in the gym. Bo could barely stand straight. So she told her that going out for dinner wasn't happening tonight.

The three of them ordered some Chinese food, and just relaxed while watching a horror movie. Which would've been more interesting, if Kenzi hadn't already seen it and then spoiled it for them before they had a chance to watch it themselves.

After her fifth beer, Kenzi decided to call it a night. She insisted that she was sober enough to drive, but Bo wasn't taking any chances. So she had someone pick her up. With Kenzi gone, Bo turned to see Lauren washing the dishes in the kitchen. "You don't have to do that you know…" she walked over. "… Leave it for the dishwasher, that's the reason I bought it"

Lauren just laughed, "I don't mind doing it. Besides, do you even know how to turn it on?" she watched Bo look puzzled. The dishwasher had so many buttons on it. "I didn't think so" she finished the last glass, wiping her hands.

As Bo went to turn her body, she let out a low moan. "Why is it that bruises are always more painful than an actual wound?" she took a second to breathe through the pain.

"Well, it wouldn't be more painful if you'd listen to me and take it easy…" Lauren still hated it that Bo wasn't listening to her. "… Your training is hurting you Bo. How much more pain do you have to feel for you to realise that?" she just wanted her to get better.

And to do that, she needed to rest.

Bo nodded her head along with her words, hearing the same thing as before. "It's not the pain that bothers me. It's the time it's taking to recover. I just wish I could get back into shape faster" she sighed.

"Pushing yourself isn't the answer. You'll heal when you're ready. Until then you just have to take it easy. You're not Wonder Woman Bo, just give it time" Lauren touched her arm, seeing Bo in pain was something that was hard for her. Mostly because she was a Doctor and it was her job to heal people.

The two of them finished cleaning up, then headed off to bed. Bo wanted to have their special time, but Lauren told her it wasn't the best idea since she was always moaning and groaning in pain every time she moved awkwardly.

They had plenty of time for that when Bo was all healed up.

 **Murphy's Bar - Across Town**

Being a crime boss wasn't always that much fun, especially not for Conall Murphy. Ever since he was a little boy he always wanted to be the best at everything. He wanted to be number one. Years ago he tried to accomplish that by taking out the only other Irish Mob boss in the city; Joe McCorrigan.

But that wasn't the only reason that he wanted to obliterate the McCorrigans. Years ago, he found out that his Wife was seeing someone behind his back. And that someone, was Joe. She was sleeping with the enemy, literally.

Before he could even confront her on it, she fled. And he never heard from her again. He thought that his Wife was happy, that they were going to make a good life for themselves. Have children, build a better future than what they'd grown up with.

Which was nothing.

Joe McCorrigan took that from him.

Conall hadn't long returned to the city, only to find that in his absence Joe had moved on and passed the reigns over to his children. And just like when he was a child, Conall wanted this city for himself. He wanted to be known as the top dog around here.

When Conall found out that Joe's oldest daughter Bo; had been released from prison. He thought it best to send her a little message. He gave his son Shamus specific instructions, to run her down with his car but to make sure that it wasn't so bad that she would die.

And he'd already gotten word that she was still alive and kicking. He was hoping that maybe she was smarter than her Father, and would take his warning and leave. But it'd already been two weeks, and if anything Bo had upped her game.

Her men were causing him real problems on the streets. His business was suffering now. So he had to kick things up a notch. Going after her little sister would've been his first choice, but then he found out that Bo had a romantic interest in a Doctor at the local hospital.

She would go there on various days, and he'd seen the blonde going to Bo's loft. Bo was stupid to think that she could keep this girl a secret for long. He admired her for trying though. Conall was going to have that Girl killed as retaliation against Bo and all the trouble she'd caused for him lately.

Then he'd see just how sorry she was.

 **Hospital**

Lauren had just received a text from Bo, offering to meet her for lunch. She was more than happy to leave the hospital for an hour. She's already lost two patients today and could use the distraction. She grabbed her jacket and headed out of the front entrance.

The front was full up with ambulances everywhere, they'd had a mass trauma this morning. So she texted Bo and told her to park around the corner by the river that was next to the hospital. As she was walking, Lauren noticed someone following behind her. This had been happening a lot lately, but every time it was nothing just her paranoia.

So she kept walking until she got to the place where Bo was supposed to meet her, only Bo wasn't here and neither was her car. Great! Turning around, Lauren came face to face with her follower, and he was holding a gun to her. "What'd you want?" she held her hands up.

"Not much…" he said. "… But boy did you choose the wrong Girlfriend" he smiled, getting ready to pull the trigger.

Lauren closed her eyes, bracing herself, but she didn't hear a shot fire off. She did here something strange, followed by a groan. Opening her eyes, she saw Bo standing before her with a gun in hand.

Bo shot him in the shoulder, but he wasn't dead. She kept true to her promise of not killing. She always kept a silencer in her car just in case. When she was driving towards the hospital, she saw Lauren walking in the distance and she saw the man following her.

"Lauren? Kick his gun over to me. _Don't_ pick it up, I don't want your prints on it…" She waved her hand, waiting for her Girlfriend to do as she asked. Lauren was shaken, but she did it. Bo pulled a handkerchief from her pocket, picking the gun up and tossed it into the river on her left.

She hid her own gun, placing it in the back of her jeans. "… Are you hurt?" she stepped forward, welcoming a hug from Lauren. She was shaking, that wasn't good. But she heard her whisper a No as her answer. Bo breathed relief. "Hey?" she pulled back, "You're okay. I'd never let anyone hurt you"

Lauren kept hearing her attacker moaning in pain, "What're we gonna do about him? Someone might find him if we leave him here" she really didn't feel like going to jail.

Bo was way ahead of her. She took her car keys from her pocket, giving them to her Girlfriend. "Take my keys. My car, is just around the corner. Bring it around. I have to take him back to the bar and find out who sent him" she waited for Lauren to run away, then kicked the bastard's legs.

"I don't know anything!" he rolled around, holding his injured shoulder.

"Whoa! I didn't even ask you any questions yet? Don't worry, I will. But not before I beat the living crap out of you…" she knelt down, looking at him. "… Going after her, was a _big_ mistake! And you're about to find out, just how big. When it's over, you'll be wishing I had killed you" she pulled him up, hearing a car in the distance.

She knew the sound of her own engine, so when she saw Lauren pull up; she opened up her trunk and threw him inside. Hitting his shoulder to make him stop moving, she kept duct tape in her car so she stuck a piece of it on his mouth and around his hands.

Bo rounded the car, getting into the driver's seat now that Lauren had moved over. Looking at her, Bo could see she was having a hard time with what just happened. And she didn't blame her. This was the last thing she wanted for her. Without another word, she drove off to the bar.

This guy was going to talk, one way or another.

 **Lucky Joe's Tavern - Later**

As soon as they got there, Bo told Benny to take their new friend down to the basement. She then brought Lauren to sit down at their table, offering her a drink which Lauren graciously accepted. "I'll be right back…" She touched her arm, then walked away. "… Sit with her" she told one of her men.

Making her way downstairs, Bo walked right into the basement seeing the shooter tied to a chair in the middle of the room. She looked at his wound, seeing the blood continue to spill out. "That looks bad…" She stood close to him, grasping his shoulder in her hand and squeezing tight. "… And I bet it hurts even worse" she heard him scream.

"I'm not telling you anything bitch!" He spat at her.

She laughed, "Oh you will, but I like your confidence…" She turned around, grabbing her brass knuckles from one of her guys. Her ribs were still hurting whenever she used her fists, but she wasn't going to let this guy off easy. "… I'm gonna ask you again. And it would be in your best interest for you to answer me. _Who_ sent you?" She stood beside him, cracking her knuckles in preparation.

"No one" he said.

"I'm gonna enjoy this…" She delivered a hard knock to his jaw, watching his mouth begin to bleed. "… Again, who sent you?" When he didn't answer her, she punched him again, this time even harder. "… There goes your nose, but you've still got plenty of other bones for me to break. You can make it stop, just tell me what I want to know" she touched her ribs, feeling the ache.

He spat out a mouthful of blood, his jaw felt like it was hanging off and thanks to his nose broken and gushing with blood he felt like he couldn't breathe either. "Murphy!" He coughed, spitting out more blood. "Conall Murphy!" He clarified it for her.

Bo guessed as much, she hasn't helped matters by going after his guys in these last few days. "Why Lauren? What was his plan for her?" She needed to know that above anything.

"He told me to take her out, that's all I know. I was just doing a job" He answered.

To hear those words made Bo _so_ angry, so much so that she couldn't stop herself from what she did next. "So that's what she is to you huh? Just a job?" Her frown was an angry one. "Well guess what?" She grabbed his throat with her left hand, raising her right fist. "Now the Hunter, is going to become the prey"

"But I've heard you don't kill anymore" He had heard all about her tragic past, and that she was never really seen doing the dirty work anymore.

That was Bo's struggle, she didn't want to break her promise to Lauren. Or to herself. But this man had tried to take the one thing she loved more than anything in the world. He didn't deserve to live after what he's done, "I do for her" she punched his face, repeatedly until he _wasn't_ talking anymore.

By the time she'd finished, her arm was hurting and so were her ribs. She stepped back, seeing his bruised and beaten face. He looked lifeless. She looked down to her hand, taking the brass knuckles off and seeing the bruising on her own knuckles.

Suddenly, the door opened behind her. Kenzi walked in, seeing the mess Bo had made. She couldn't believe her eyes. Had she killed someone? She didn't say anything, she walked forward and checked the guy's pulse. He was breathing, but barely. "He's alive Bo" she turned to her.

Bo breathed in relief, she was having second thoughts as soon as she finished hitting him. She still believed that he needed to pay. But she hadn't killed for so long, maybe now she just wasn't made for it anymore. "He came for her Kenz…" She began to cry. "… I could've lost her"

Kenzi swept her into a hug, letting her get it all out. "But you didn't. That's the main thing. Look at me…" She held her face, smiling at her. "… I'm gonna take care of this. _You_ , go back upstairs to Lauren. She shouldn't be alone right now. Go" she pushed her towards the door gently.

Without even saying anything, Bo just nodded and left the basement. Making her way back to the bar, and she found Lauren where she left her still nursing her scotch. "Hey, are you doing okay?" She knew it was a stupid question, but she had to ask.

"Someone just tried to shoot me in the head…" Lauren said, facing her Girlfriend. "… What's there to be okay about?" She frowned at her. She went through something similar when Bo was in prison, but this was different. These people came to her place of work, and they had a gun. "Am I even safe here?" She asked.

Bo nodded within a second, "Of course you are. You're _always_ safe with me, I promise. Lauren, I'm so sorry this's happening. I never wanted this for you. And when I think about what he would've done to you…" She shook her head, not able to finish her sentence. "… He can't hurt you now" she found her voice.

Lauren wanted to be mad, but she chose to remain with Bo. Even when Tamsin was warning her of this very situation. How do you turn your back on someone you love? She leaned into Bo's arms, wanting to feel safe. And she always did when Bo held her. "This's just the beginning, isn't it?"

Holding her tight, Bo breathed her in. "I'm gonna fix this…" She said. "… The last thing I want is for you to be scared to live your life. But, for now I think you should stay with me at my place. I can protect you there"

"Okay, I'll call work and tell them I'm sick or something. They're usually pretty good with that sort of thing…" Lauren pulled her phone from her pocket, dialling her boss' number. "… I need to go home and get a few things first though" she mentioned to Bo.

"We can go when you're done…" Bo smiled, "… Everything's gonna be fine" she kissed her cheek, then let her talk in private. She walked back down to the basement, walking in at the moment Kenzi was zipping up a body bag.

Kenzi dusted her hands off, seeing her sister's face she knew what Bo was thinking. "Don't worry. You're beat down didn't kill him…" she finished with the bag, telling her guys to take it out to the van. "… I took care of the rest. He was too much of a risk to let live" she knew her job, and she was good at it.

Bo sighed, "Yeah, you're probably right…" she looked down at her hands again, making a fist and feeling the ache of her knuckles from the beating. "… I'm taking Lauren back to the loft. She's gonna stay with me until we figure this thing out"

"That's good. She's safest with you…" Kenzi wiped her hands in a towel. "…. We're gonna get him for this Bo. No one messes with our family and gets away with it. I know you and Lauren haven't been dating for that long but, she is that to me. She's family" she loved Lauren.

Just not in the way her sister did.

"And we protect our own…" Bo gave her sister a hug. She didn't know what she would do without Kenzi. She'd be dead if not for her. Kenzi had saved her life in more ways than one. "… I'm gonna go. Call me if you hear anything" she left the basement, then took Lauren back to her place.

 **Bo's Loft - Later**

After they'd had some dinner, Bo laid with Lauren in her bed. Lauren wasn't feeling up to eating much, but Bo didn't want to see her go down that road. She knew that what happened today, had scared Lauren. Actually, it probably terrified her.

But Bo didn't want her to live in fear. That wasn't a good way to live. So with some gentle persuasion, Lauren ate her dinner. But she was still exhausted after the events of today, so they went straight to bed.

Lauren held onto her as she slept, she needed to feel safe and that's what Bo did for her. But Bo needed to leave her for a couple of minutes, because there was something she had to do. She carefully untangled herself from her Girlfriend, slipping out of the bed quietly.

Before leaving, she placed a large pillow in her place and Lauren subconsciously grabbed onto it as she continued to sleep soundly. Leaving the room, Bo crossed the hallway and went into her spare bedroom which she used as an office space.

She turned her computer on and opened up a video chat with her Father back in Ireland. She didn't have a clue what time it was over there. But her Father never ignored a phone call from her or Kenzi. No matter what time of day it was.

When the screen lit up, Bo saw her Father's face. He was wide awake, so that was something at least. "Hi Dad…" she knew that the only one who could give her insight on Murphy was her Father being that he faced him years ago. "… Sorry to call you so suddenly, but I've got a bit of a problem"

"Nonsense, you're my daughter. I would drop anything for you. What's the problem sweetie?" he asked, eager to listen.

Bo didn't even know where to begin, "I probably should've told you, and I'm a little surprised that Kenzi hasn't yet; two weeks ago, I got hit by a car…" she saw his expression turn worried. "… I'm okay, nothing more than a few bruised bones. But the guy that did it, was Shamus Murphy"

Joe knew that name, he sat back in his own chair and took a breath. "The son of Conall Murphy; my oldest enemy…" he couldn't believe that prick had the balls to go for his daughter. "… He marked you?" he knew exactly the kind of term Murphy liked to use.

"Yes sir…" Bo nodded. "… But that's not all. He sent a hit man after Lauren today. He would've killed her if I hadn't gotten there in time. Going after me is one thing, but I _cannot_ have her caught in the crossfire Dad. You've gotta help me, or tell me what I'm supposed to do! How do I stop him?" she needed his council.

"Conall Murphy is filth Bo…" he said. "… To go after Lauren, means that he's desperate. He never was the sharpest tool in the box. I know why he's doing this. It's to get back at me. And since I'm not there with you-"

"He's targeting me and Kenzi instead…" She finished for him. "… What'd you do to him that was so bad? Did you kill someone he loved? I know how bad your temper is when someone annoys you" she knew her Father was a teddy bear really, but when someone angered him; he was an animal.

Joe sighed, "I don't want to talk about this over a video call. I'm taking the next flight out; I'll be there soon. Don't worry sweetie. I won't let anyone harm Lauren. I know how much she means to you. It'll all be fine" he smiled.

That was like a weight off of Bo's chest, she didn't ask for help normally. But she needed her Dad right now. She'd do anything to keep Lauren safe. "Thanks Dad. Call me when you land, I'll have someone pick you up from the airport. I love you" she smiled back at him.

"I love you too. Sleep well" he signed off on his end.

With that out of the way, Bo turned her computer off and went back to her bedroom. As she was walking in, Lauren was waking up. "Hey, it's okay…" she got back into bed with her, holding her close. "… Go back to sleep. I'm right here" she kissed her head.

"I thought you left" Lauren was having a little separation anxiety right now. Bo was the only person that made her feel safe, and she didn't want to be without her. Not even for a second.

Bo shook her head, "I'll never leave you…" she whispered. "… I promise" she felt Lauren relax in her arms, so she let herself fall asleep too. This day had gotten the best of all of them.

Her Dad was on his way now, so Bo didn't have to worry about doing this alone. She didn't know how to handle Conall. But her Father did, and when he got here they were going to make that son of a bitch pay for what he'd done.

What Kenzi said was true. They protected their own, and Lauren was family now.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, what's gonna happen next? Will she be able to keep Lauren safe? Find out next time. In the meantime, let me know what you thought. Much love xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Another chapter for y'all. Enjoy! And remember to let me know what you thought.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Forever And Almost Always**

 **Bo's Loft – Next Morning**

When she woke up, Lauren was hoping that everything that happened yesterday was a dream. But she wasn't that lucky. What happened, had made her think differently about things. In regards to how she felt about Bo; nothing changed. She loved her, and that was that.

But this world that she'd somehow gotten pulled into, wasn't her type of world. She didn't know if she was made for it. Being a Doctor, she knew that what she was feeling probably stemmed from the fact that she was still a little shook up over everything that went down.

She just hoped that things would get better soon.

Bo was tip toeing around her for one thing, and as much as Lauren appreciated her being gentle with her. She felt like she was being handled with kid gloves. Like right now. Lauren walked downstairs after having a shower, and Bo was all over her. This had to stop, now.

She grabbed her Girlfriend's hands, "Bo! Seriously, I'm fine. You don't need to dote on me. I'm a grown woman. Really, I'm okay" she assured her with a smile.

"I'm sorry…" Bo realised that she was being a bit full on. "… It's just; I don't want you to feel like you're alone in this. I'm here, for whatever you need. And I'm gonna deal with this problem. It won't happen again; I promise" she was going to make sure of that.

Lauren smiled, leaning in for a hug. She knew that Bo would do everything to make this right. And she also knew that Joe was coming back to the city to help. It kind of made Lauren feel special in a way. "I don't feel alone…" She pulled back, kissing her. "… How can I when I have you?"

"Not just me…" Bo said. "… Kenzi's got your back too. You're family to us now Lauren. We're not gonna let anything bad happen to you. We'd die before we let that happen" she knew that Kenzi felt the same way.

Family was important to them.

"Can we eighty-six the _'Dying'_ talk? It's just really depressing, and I'd rather try and stay positive. You're Dad's coming, and I'd like to think he loves you enough to keep me alive" Lauren joked sadly, she really hoped that Joe did actually like her.

"My Dad loves you. Trust me, when he gets here everything will work itself out. You can go back to living your life without fear of anything. He'll make sure of it. Speaking of, he'll be landing any minute so we should head over to the bar" Bo took her hand, both of them grabbing their things and heading for Bo's car.

 **Lucky Joe's Tavern – Later**

By the time they got to the bar, Bo's Father had already arrived. Apparently his flight was earlier than expected. Bo, Lauren, Kenzi and Joe all sat in the booth. The tension was thick in the air. "There is nothing I can say that will make you forget the terrible ordeal you faced yesterday. But know, that I will not let anyone harm you" he gave Lauren a nod.

"Thank you Joe. I would just like to know _why_ they came after me. I don't know anything about your dealings, what good would I be to them?" Lauren honestly didn't get it.

Joe shook his head, "They didn't target you because of what you could give them. It was merely to get back at Bo and myself. Conall Murphy is a viper…" He said. "… He doesn't care about anyone. But when someone's a threat to him, he will take swift and merciless action" he hadn't changed.

Kenzi frowned, "So did you battle with him back in the day or something? Why does he hate you so much? It can't just be over business, can it?" She needed to know more.

This was why he wanted to come back, so he could tell them the whole story in person. "No sweetie. It's over something much more valuable. Or I should say, _someone_ …" He looked at Bo and then to Kenzi. "… Your Mother"

Bo widened her eyes, that was a shocker. They very rarely spoke about their Mother. She died a long time ago, she was five when she was killed. Kenzi was only two, she didn't remember much of her. If at all anything. "Mom? So, he tried to steal her from you or something?" She guessed.

"Actually it was the other way around…" Joe admitted. "… You girls know the story; we met when I was a young boxer back in Ireland. Only I left out a few details. Your Mother was married at the time, _to_ Conall Murphy…" He watched their jaws drop. "… But she was very unhappy"

"Okay, let me get this straight. You stole Mom away from Conall; and then you guys just decided to run away hoping that your problems wouldn't catch up to you?" Kenzi was just trying to wrap her head around it. "Hate to break it to you Pops; but I don't think it's worked out well for you"

Joe sighed, "Maybe not. But I don't regret my actions. After all, if I hadn't saved your Mother from that pig; I wouldn't have been blessed with two amazing daughters…" He smiled at them both. "… As you can imagine, Conall still harbours hatred for us. More so for me"

"So then why not just go after you? I don't mean to be rude but, his fight is with you. What's it got to do with me, or Lauren for that matter?" Bo held Lauren's hand under the table, she needed support just as much as she didn't now.

"Because he's never been able to get to me…" Joe said. "… You know the way I live my life. I'm sheltered, being in this game for as long as I have has made me paranoid. I can't change that, nor would I want to because it's kept me alive. But you and Kenzi, are out in the open. You have friends, loved ones" he pointed to Lauren.

Kenzi understood, "Which means that Lauren isn't the only person he might try to come after…" She looked at her Sister. "… I've got people I love too. What if he tries to kill them?" She didn't want anyone getting hurt because of her.

Joe took her hand, "No one else will be getting hurt. I swear to you. Conall is my cross to bear. It's my fight, and you two will have no part in it. Is that understood?" He asked them both,

"Yes sir…" Bo nodded, "… But that doesn't mean we won't fight back if he comes at us again. You raised us to protect our own…" She held Lauren's hand tighter, giving her a smile. "… And that's what I intend to do"

 **Police Precinct**

Life for Tamsin had been miserable these last few weeks. Dyson had completely blown her off, not that she could blame him. She knew he had a crush on her, and she led him on for months. Making him believe that there could've been something more. But she loved Lauren, and still did.

When she slept with Dyson, it was just a moment of weakness mixed with a lot of alcohol. That and Lauren hadn't been paying attention to her in the months before due to her work schedule. But when she thought over her excuse now, it just sounded pathetic.

She screwed up big time.

And she honestly didn't see a way to come back from it. From what she heard from some of the nurses at Lauren's hospital; her ex was happy with Bo. Even though the mere thought of them together made her want to vomit; she couldn't deny that maybe Bo was a better Girlfriend than she ever was.

But that didn't change the fact that Bo was a criminal. Not in Tamsin's eyes.

After finishing another pile of paperwork that had come across her desk, Tamsin got a call at her desk phone from the morgue downstairs. Her fried Joel was the attendant, and he told her that he had something for her. Something that he didn't want to hand in as evidence.

Naturally, she was curious. So she hopped onto the elevator and waiting for it to get to the basement. Once there she walked the dark hallway. This place always gave her the creeps. Dead bodies scattered everywhere, she always had nightmares that one of these body bags would rip open and a zombie would attack her.

That settled it, no more horror movies.

Tamsin got to Joel's office, giving him a tired smile. "This better be good J. I got a fridge full of beer with my name on it back home. What've you got?" She sat on the edge of his desk.

"Something you're not gonna like…" He got up from his chair, telling her to follow him. They got into the exam room, and he showed her the body of a man. He'd been badly beaten, and shot in the shoulder. "… Guys down at the docks fished him out of the water. By my estimates, he was dumped there late yesterday"

"That's great. But what's it gotta do with me?" Tamsin was still waiting for why she was here.

Joel reached into his lab coat pocket, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper. "When we stripped him of his clothes; I found this in his shoe. It's a little damaged, but you can still see who it is. Look familiar?" He handed her the photograph.

Tamsin smoothed it out, seeing who it was. "Lauren?" She frowned, what the hell did this mean? "Who is this guy?" She asked, she had to get to the bottom of this.

"No I.D. But I ran his prints through the database and came up with one name..." He brought her back into his office, showing her on his computer. "… Craig O'Conner. He's done a bunch of time in a lot of different prisons. Theft, murder, kidnapping. But he's most known for being a low budget hit man. So if he had Lauren's picture—"

"Then he must've been after her…" Tamsin caught on. And now she was pissed. "… Ughh! I knew this would happen! This's all McCorrigan's fault! I should've locked her up when I had the chance. I've gotta talk to her. I've gotta know she's okay…" she was frantic. "… Do me a favour and keep this between us?"

Joel smiled, "Why'd you think I called you down here? I liked Lauren when you were dating. And the last thing I want is for her to get hurt. Just find her T, make sure she's safe" he gave her a nod, watching her leave with the picture in hand.

 **Lucky Joe's Tavern**

With Joe in charge of things, Lauren felt more relaxed than she did this morning. He seemed to know what he was doing. Who was she to argue? She was sitting with Bo and Kenzi. They were talking about other people that Murphy may try to go after next.

"Maybe I should go to the gym and check on Theo…" Kenzi said. "… I mean; I know he can take care of himself. But I'd feel better knowing he's okay. Do you guys mind if I leave really quick?"

Bo shook her head, "Go Kenz, we're good here…" She watched her sister run out of the bar. Leave just the two of them. "… So, how're you doing?" She sat closer to her Girlfriend. She couldn't feel worse about this, but all she could do now was try and fix it.

"I'm okay…" Lauren smiled, "… I just can't believe this's all happening. I never thought I'd be the target of a gang. Well, I mean there were times when someone that Tamsin was looking into would threaten me but it never amounted to anything" she remembered those days.

And this was the first time Bo was hearing of this. "How many threats are we talking about here?" She asked.

"Just stalkers mostly. They'd leave messages with my staff, send me letters telling me that if Tamsin didn't stop looking into them that they'd come for me to teach her a lesson. But no one ever did, she always got to them first…" Lauren didn't mean to make Tamsin out as a saint, because she was far from that. "… This is weird"

"Yeah just a little…" Bo laughed, she took a second to look at her. "… I don't care about Tamsin. She might've protected you from those creeps but she didn't protect you from getting your heart broken. Which was something _she_ caused. I'd never do that to you" she kissed her.

Lauren hummed, leaning in for a hug. "I know"

"I'm gonna make some tea and see if my Dad wants any. He's a big tea lover. Besides, it's a little too early for whiskey. And I need to stay on my game. Be right back" Bo pecked her lips, then got up to make the tea behind the bar.

Suddenly, Lauren felt her phone vibrate inside her pocket. Pulling it out, she saw it was from her office at the Hospital. "Hello?" She wondered who it was.

"Lauren! Don't hang up! I just want to know if you're okay" Tamsin was on the other end, sounding panicked.

"Tamsin? I'm fine. And what're you doing on my office phone? You know the whole point of a restraining order is so that you'll leave me alone!" Lauren yelled in a whisper, she didn't want to Bo to hear.

"Would you've picked up if you knew it was me?" Tamsin didn't get an answer, "That's what I thought. Look, I had a body come through the morgue today. And he had a picture of you in his belongings. I pulled his jacket, and he was a hitman. So, do you have anything you wanna tell me?"

Lauren closed her eyes, sighing. Great, this was perfect. "Your guess is as good as mine Tamsin. There's been nothing out of the ordinary for me. I've been going to work, and then going home. That's it. I don't know what else to tell you" she wasn't going to say anything.

"You don't have it in you to be a liar Lauren. You never did. Because you're a good person. So I'll ask again, what's going on?" Tamsin knew her too well.

"Nothing that concerns you. Goodbye Tamsin" Lauren ended the call, turning her phone one. She couldn't deal with Tamsin right now.

Bo walked back over with a tray, she placed it on the table and slid a tea cup over to Lauren as she sat back down. "Who was that on the phone?" She asked as she began to pour the tea pot.

Lauren just shook her head with a smile, "No one. Just one of my nurses updating me on a patient. They're doing good" she hated lying to Bo. But she knew how her Girlfriend would react to mentioning Tamsin at a time like this.

They just didn't need the headache.

 **Joe's Fighting Gym – Later**

Kenzi walked into the gym, for some reason she had a bad feeling. And when she got those it was never good. When she got inside, she saw that all the lights were off. That wasn't like Theo. It was almost midday; he should've been open for business.

"Theo?" She walked further, going to the main gym. That was when she saw it. Three dead bodies, and then Theo wounded as he sat up against the boxing ring. "Oh my god!" She ran to him, her eyes immediately going to his stab wound. "What happened?"

Theo coughed, "I was getting ready to open up and those guys rolled through. They were saying something about getting back at you and Bo. I fought them, but one of them cut me pretty deep…" He held his stomach, "… It won't stop bleeding"

Not knowing what to do, Kenzi did the only thing she could think of; she called Bo. "Bo? It's me, listen Theo's been hurt really bad. He's bleeding out. Can you bring Lauren over here? Please, hurry!" She ended the call, running over to the far side of the room to grab a towel and then back to him.

"Kenz, you need to get out of here before they come back…" he figured that since he killed their men that they'd end up sending more soon. "… I don't want them to hurt you" he touched her face with his blood stained hand.

"They won't. And don't worry about them coming back. Bo's on her way with Lauren. She's gonna help you and you'll be fine. Everything's gonna be okay. Just hold on" Kenzi held the towel to his wound, pressing down hard.

Twenty minutes later, and Bo and Lauren walked in with a bunch of guys. Lauren was still a little freaked out, but right now she was in doctor mode because this guy needed her help. She'd heard about Theo from Bo, and he sounded like a great guy. Clearly Kenzi was sad to see him hurt, so she was going to make sure that she saved him.

She knelt down beside him, inspecting his wound. Thanks to the towel that Kenzi had, the bleeding had stopped. Which was good, that meant there was no internal bleeding. "I don't think there's any extensive damage, but we need to get you into a bed so I can treat you"

"There's a bed in the medical room…" Bo told the guys she brought with her to carry him in there. As they walked away, she saw to her sister. "… Kenz, calm down. Everything's gonna be okay. You know how good of a Doctor Lauren is, she'll take care of him…" she hugged her. "… Come on, let's you cleaned up" she walked her away to the bathroom.

In the medical room, Lauren was getting started on Theo's wound. "So, I guess I have you to thank for Bo's speedy recovery huh?" She smiled, wanting to keep him talking. "The least I can do is return the favour by helping you" she started to clean his wound.

"I was against her recover being _'speedy'_ , but you of all people should know how stubborn she is. I tell her one thing and she does the opposite. It's a little infuriating" he let out a laugh.

"Tell me about it..." Lauren understood that. But it was one of things that made her love Bo so damn much. After an hour and a lot of gauze, she was done with Theo's wound. It was stitched up and holding nicely. "… You're all done. Starting now, you need to take it easy. And I mean, _only_ walk if you need the bathroom. Otherwise, in bed is where you need to stay"

Theo nodded, "You got it Doc. Thank you" he squeezed her hand.

Lauren smiled, holding his hand just as tight. "You're welcome. I'll get Kenzi for you…" She washed her hands and then exited the room, telling Kenzi she could see him now. She would've let her in the room, but Lauren liked silence when she was working. "… What a day!" She breathed, sitting down next to Bo.

"I can't thank you enough for what you did in there…" Bo slid her hand into Lauren's, holding it. "… Even in this situation, you still find the time to be amazing" she kissed her cheek. She didn't know how Lauren managed to pull that off, but she loved her for it.

"I'm a Doctor, it's my job to help those who've been hurt. But I can't help but think that, that could've been me yesterday if you hadn't shown up in time. I'll never be able to repay you for saving me Bo" Lauren fell into her arms, needing the comfort.

Bo smiled, kissing her forehead. "I told you, I'll always be there to save you. Never in my life have I loved anyone as much as I love you…" If these last couple of days had taught her anything, it was that something could happen at any moment. So Bo was going to embrace the chaos. She kissed her softly. "… Marry me" she whispered.

Lauren was caught off guard by Bo's words. Did she hear that right? "Are you serious?" She couldn't help her laugh, this had to have been the worst time to ask but it kind of felt right anyway.

"Dead serious…" Bo said, she wanted this more than anything. "… I mean; I know it's weird right now with everything going on. And you'd probably be getting yourself into an even deeper mess but, I love you. And I wanna give you everything you've ever wanted" she'd never been so sure of anything.

"All I want is for you to be safe Bo…" Lauren sighed, "… Can you promise me that things will get better?" She didn't care about Bo's job; she just didn't like it when it affected their wellbeing.

Bo couldn't promise that, but she had to know. Because she really wanted Lauren to marry her, "I can promise you that I'll try my hardest to make things right. I don't want to go into this giving you false hope. I just…" She breathed, "… I really want you marry me"

Even though it wasn't a real promise, it was enough for Lauren to try with her. "Yes, Bo McCorrigan. I will marry you" she giggled happily. Giving her a kiss and then another hug. It was nice to have a happy moment amidst the problems that they had going on.

 **Lucky Joe's Tavern**

Joe had just been informed of Theo's condition, and he was glad that the young man was okay. He always preferred him over all of Kenzi's Boyfriends. But he also made a decision now to do something about Conall. He'd gone too far this time.

"When do you plan on telling the girls the truth Joe?" Thomas, his oldest friend and confident; spoke up from behind him.

"Well, I'd planned on never…" Joe said, "… But the more this situation escalates, the more I see that I need to come clean. I just don't want to hurt them. They've been through so much already" he rubbed his eyes, he didn't know how they'd take the news.

Thomas tapped his shoulder, "And they'll go through a lot more if they don't know the whole story. They need to know _why_ Conall hates you so much. Nora would've wanted you to tell them, and let them make their own judgements"

Joe always felt a sting in his heart when he'd hear his Wife's name. "There was a lot of things Nora wanted…" He turned to him. "… They've ceased to matter. I'll tell them, when I find the right time" he walked away without another word.

 **Hospital**

Tamsin still couldn't shake the feeling that Lauren was in danger. She'd been waiting in the hospital for the last hour, hoping that maybe Lauren would be coming into work so she could talk to her properly. But she had yet to turn up.

She decided to go and check what time her shift started, she memorised her ex's work times when they were dating which was why she was so confused. Getting to the E.R reception, she saw Molly. One of Lauren's nurses. "Hey Molly, can you tell me when Lauren will be in for work?"

"Lauren's not coming into work today. She called in sick yesterday after she left for lunch" Molly answered.

That made Tamsin frown, Lauren never called in sick. "Sick huh? And it happened after her lunch hour yesterday?" She saw her nod. "Do you know what's wrong with her?" She asked.

Molly shook her head, "All I know is she went to meet Bo around the corner for lunch, then she never came back. But then she called and said she ate something weird…" She paused, hearing someone call her name. "… Sorry Tamsin, I've gotta get back to work" she walked away.

Not able to let this go, Tamsin decided to check the corner that Molly was talking about. When she got there, she noticed a trail of something leading from the sidewalk. Following it, she came to a stop in a small lay by and found and even bigger stain. She bent down, she didn't need to touch it to know it was blood.

It still smelt strong.

She stood up, looking around the place. There was one security camera on the far side of the left wall. Only it wasn't really at an angle where it would've seen anything. But just to confirm her suspicions, she decided to check it anyway.

When she got into the hospital's security room, she showed her badge to the guards and told them that she needed to see the tape from yesterday. With gentle persuasion, they gave her the tape and she took it home with her.

This was going to tell her what she needed to know, and if it didn't then she was just going to have to get to the bottom of it herself. She sensed that Lauren was in danger. And when she sensed these things, she was almost always right.

 **Joe's Condo**

Since he was going to be here a while, Joe wanted to settle into his home that he owned in the city. He didn't use it much since he wasn't here that often, but he had to stay until this was over. Bo was coming by, she said that she had some important news for him.

He had his men in the apartment across the hall from him, just in case. His paranoia as gotten worse as he grew older. It was something that came with the territory of being a crime boss. As Bo entered his home, he was pouring two glasses of whiskey for them.

In taking Thomas' advice, he was going to tell his daughter the truth about their history with the Murphy family. "I heard what Lauren did for Theo. I owe her a great debt" he was really starting to care for Bo's new Girlfriend. She was certainly proving herself.

"I think just making this Murphy mess go away will be enough for her. I left her with Kenzi, she'll be safe with her. And Theo will make a good recover, according to Lauren. Thanks…" She took the whiskey from him. "… So uh, you're probably wondering what my news is?"

Joe smiled, "I was a little curious, yes. Don't tell me you've killed someone? After your many months of abstaining?" He didn't know what to expect.

She shook her head, "No. And I don't intend on breaking that. But there was something I wanted to tell you. Given all the crap that's been going on lately. I feel like something bad could happen at any moment. So, I asked Lauren to marry me…" She saw his expression. "… And she said yes"

"Congratulations sweetie…" He got up from his chair, bringing her in for a hug. "… I'm _so_ happy for you. And even though I haven't known her for that long, I know that Lauren will make a nice addition to our family. She's good for you" he could see that.

"I know" she smiled, pulling away from the hug.

Joe knew the perfect engagement gift for her, "I want to give you something…" He pulled a chain from his neck, taking his Wife's engagement ring from it. He always wore them. "… Your Mother's engagement ring. I want you to give it to Lauren" he placed it in her hand.

Bo couldn't believe he'd given this to her, "Dad, no. I can't accept this. I can buy my own ring, I know how much this means to you" she handed it back to him, but he wouldn't take it.

"It's what your Mother would want Bo. She'd want you to be happy" He said.

She just latched onto him tighter than before, "I love you Dad"

Joe ran a hand through her hair, "I love you too…" Now he felt bad about the news he had to tell her. He didn't want to say it while she was so happy, but if he didn't do it now then he never would. "… Now, I have something of my own to tell you. Come sit with me" he brought her over to the couch.

"What's up?" She asked.

"There are things, that you don't know about Conall. And more importantly, things that your Mother never wanted me to tell you. But now that he's trying to take us down, I want you to be aware of everything" He began, feeling nervous.

Bo didn't like where this was going, "Dad, you're freaking me out. So, instead of spinning me an entire tale; can you just tell me?"

"As I told you this morning; Conall was your Mother's first Husband. He was an abusive, thoughtless oaf. She wanted to be free from him. But most of all, she wanted her child to be free of him…" he told her. "… She had a son after we left Ireland"

"Shamus?" Bo watched him nod. "But that means he's—"

"You're half-brother…" Joe nodded again, "… And Kenzi's. I planned to raise him as a McCorrigan but Conall found out. So he arranged for Shamus to be taken from us. In the months after his abduction, your Mother was inconsolable. I did everything I could to get him back, but Conall vanished off of the face of earth. We couldn't track him down" he explained.

Bo couldn't believe this, "Does Shamus know?"

Joe shrugged, "I'm not sure. Although, I doubt it. Given the fact he already tried to kill you"

"Or maybe he does know and tried to kill me anyway. I mean, if Conall raised him in his image, then Shamus probably wouldn't care about the fact that I'm his sister. What do you think Conall's endgame is?" She asked. It would be good to know.

That was something Joe didn't have the answer to. "I wish I knew. It wasn't like he didn't get what he wanted. He took Shamus from your Mother. He hurt her more than she ever hurt him. It may just be that he wants to finish what he started, and with us gone he'd have free reign here" he honestly didn't know.

All of this was so overwhelming, but Bo was on such a high right now because of her engagement with Lauren. "I can't believe I have a brother…" She let out a chuckle. "… And he ran me down with a car" that was so sad to think about.

"But you endured…" Joe held his glass to her. "… Because you're a McCorrigan, through and through. And if there's one thing we know how to do, it's that—"

"We survive…" She knocked her glass against his. "… And we'll survive this too" they both drank their whiskey. It didn't matter that Shamus was her half-brother, because in Bo's eyes; she didn't know him. And he'd already tried to kill her once already.

But now that she was engaged, she was going to make sure that this battle ended with them as the winners. Because there was no way, that she was going to live the same fate as her Father. He lost their Mother because of this life, she wasn't going to lose Lauren.

Even if it meant quitting this business, then she'd do it for her.

 **Tamsin's Apartment**

She wanted to go straight home after retrieving the security tape from the hospital. But Dyson called her about a case they had to work on. So now that she was home, she decided to watch the tape like she planned.

Going to her laptop, she inserted the disc into the drive and placed it on the coffee table. She waited for the tape to play, then forwarded it to the time Lauren's lunch break was. It was always at one o'clock in the afternoon.

That was when she saw it.

It went by so quick, and she had to zoom the picture in a lot. There in the reflection of a parked car, was Bo firing a shot at someone. Obviously it wasn't Lauren she was shooting at, but now it made her wonder if it was the dead hitman that was laying in her morgue.

She had to go back to that lay by and get a sample of the blood from the floor. If this was true, then she finally had what she needed to put Bo away for good.

Maybe today wasn't such a bad day after all.

* * *

 **A/N: Oooh, will Tamsin get her revenge? So many things happened in this chapter. Love to hear what you all thought, drop me a review. Much love xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, next one. Just so you guys now, I know nothing about how the law works. I was going to take the subject in College, but then I realised it was way too hard so I bowed out. Lol. Everything you read, is a figment of my imagination mixed with things I've read on the Internet.**

 **Also, working on the sequel to Fallen. Or I guess it would be a trilogy now wouldn't it? Haha. I'm not going to tell you anything about it. But I will give you the title, ready?**

" **When It's Dark Out"**

 **Make of that what you will.**

 **:)**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Breathe**

 **Police Precinct – Next Morning**

The first thing Tamsin did when she woke up this morning, was get dressed and head into work. She'd never been so early in all of her years of working there. But she had something important to discuss with her chief.

And instead of barging in like she always did, she decided to knock on her Chief's door like he'd asked her to lately. When he told her to come in, she entered and immediately slapped a few pictures down onto his desk.

"Good morning to you too Tamsin…" Chief Andrews looked at the pictures, he could barely make them out. "… What exactly am I supposed to be looking at?" He grabbed his glasses, hoping they'd make him see better.

Tamsin pointed her finger to where Bo's reflection was, "Bo McCorrigan. Clear as day, and holding a gun. If I'm not mistaken, that's a crime! Give me the word, and I'll go pick her up right now and throw her back in the joint where she belongs" she was ready.

"You will do no such thing" He said, pushing the photos away.

"Huh?" Tamsin frowned, "You do realise that I've just handed you _clear_ proof that Bo McCorrigan is still up to no good. Not only that, but there's a dead hitman down in the morgue and I can't prove it yet but I'm betting that he was on the receiving end of her bullet!"

He sighed, holding his hand up to stop her from talking. "First of all; this is not _proof_. This is circumstantial at best. All you have, is a blurry image of Bo McCorrigan holding a gun. You don't know if she fired a shot, and you don't know who she was shooting _at_. And second; the dead hitman was found at the docks"

"She could've moved him there!" Tamsin yelled.

And was when he lost his cool. He stood from his desk, hitting the surface loudly. "That is enough! This has to stop Tamsin!" He breathed. "Your obsession with the McCorrigans, has gone too far. Yes, Lauren is happy with her. And perhaps you feel heartbroken, but _you_ created this situation. All Bo did, was meet a girl. A girl that happened to be your Ex. That isn't against the law" he said.

Tamsin almost found herself crying, but she wasn't going to let herself. "I _know_ that something is going on over there. And I think Lauren might be in danger" she knew it in her bones.

"Even if she is, it's not your concern. You lost that right when you betrayed her trust. If she comes to you asking for help then it's different. But she hasn't, and probably never will. I hate to see you so torn up Tamsin. But you _must_ let this go" he loved her like family, but this madness was affecting their work.

It had to stop.

"I can't do that…" she shook her head. "… I love her"

The Chief sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. This wasn't something he wanted to do. "I know you do. But now you leave me no choice…" He rounded his desk, standing before her. "… As of this second, I am suspending you for two weeks without pay"

She widened her eyes, "You're what?! No, I haven't done anything wrong!"

"I've made my decision Tamsin…" He said. "… Hand over your badge and weapon, you know the drill" he held out his hand for her things.

Tamsin just laughed, this was ridiculous, but he was ordering her so she had to do it. She unhooked her badge from her belt, placing it in his hands. Then went for her gun, removing the full clip and placing it on his desk. "When Lauren ends up getting hurt because _you_ didn't believe me…" She got up in his face. "… It'll be on you!" She walked out of his office and out of the building.

He took her things and placed them in his top desk drawer, then picked up his desk phone and called Dyson into his office. Once he was inside, he sat back down at his desk. "Close the door Dyson…" He waited for him to do it and then come closer. "… I've just suspended your Partner"

Dyson couldn't help but be surprised, that was something he never thought his Chief would do. Not with the connection he had to Tamsin's Father. "Okay umm; do you mind me asking why?"

"Her obsession with the McCorrigans…" The Chief said, leaning forward on his elbows. "… I fear it might get her into some serious trouble. Suspending her, was the only way to ensure her safety. Now she has no choice to let it be"

"With all due respect Sir; Tamsin is insatiable when she wants something. And right now, she wants Lauren back. No amount of time off, will change that fact. I noticed her carrying some pictures on her way in, what were they?" Dyson felt like he had a right to know, being that she was his Partner.

The Chief picked up the pictures and showed them to him, "Evidence of Bo McCorrigan in possession of a firearm. Of course, to Tamsin this meant so much more. She thinks that it may be connected to the victim found at the docks yesterday" he didn't know what to make of this.

Looking at the pictures, Dyson saw what Tamsin saw. Bo in the reflection of a parked car, and she was holding a gun. But it didn't prove anything. Which is probably what their Chief told Tamsin, she can't have taken that well. "It could be linked. But we can't know for sure without a statement"

"You're right…" The Chief had an idea then. "… I want you to question Bo McCorrigan on this. See what she has to say. She might lie to you, or she might tell the truth. Stranger things have happened. But in any case, I'd like to get to the bottom of this"

Dyson nodded, taking the pictures with him as he left the office and grabbed his things on his way out of the building. Maybe talking to Bo _without_ Tamsin would be better.

 **Lucky Joe's Tavern**

To celebrate the only good news they'd had in a while, Joe invited Bo and Lauren over to the bar for a big family breakfast. Joe felt himself quite the Chef these days, and offered to cook everything from scratch. After his brush with death yesterday, Kenzi was making Theo stay with her until he was better.

So he was now joining them too.

Bo and Lauren arrived early, it wasn't like they had much to do anyway. And as soon as they did, Joe and Kenzi smothered them with hugs, giving them their congratulations. "How's Theo doing?" Lauren asked Kenzi.

"He's good; a bit sore but that's to be expected. But since you're here, I'm having a little trouble changing his gauze. Do you think maybe you could do it? I'm scared I'll do it wrong and then hurt him even more" Kenzi wanted him to be okay.

Smiling, Lauren nodded. "Of course. I'll be right back" she kissed Bo's cheek then followed Kenzi up to her apartment above the bar.

Going to the kitchen in the back, Bo noticed that her Father had certainly outdone himself. "Uh Dad?" She got his attention. "You know there's only five of us, right?" She chuckled, stealing a strawberry from one of the bowls of fruit.

"I do, but this is a happy occasion. There's nothing wrong with over indulging. Speaking of the engagement, did you happen to give Lauren the ring?" He stopped mixing the pancake batter and turned to her.

"Not yet, I'm trying to find the perfect moment. We haven't had many of those lately" Bo didn't want to just give it to her, even though she'd already proposed. She wanted to give her the ring at the right time.

Joe smiled, he understood what she meant. "Don't waste your time trying to _find_ the perfect moment. You have to make one yourself. Don't wait for it to come to you. Just give it to her, she won't care when it's done. I'm sure she'll be too shocked by the fact you've gotten hold of a ring this soon" he went back to cooking.

"Yeah maybe…" Bo realised that she was just nervous, even though she had no need to be. "… So, do you need any help in here? Lauren's with Kenzi checking on Theo" she stood next to him, she had to stop herself from stealing anymore fruit. There'd be none left for anyone else otherwise.

"Yes, you can get the bacon from the fridge and start cooking it. I've got everything else under control" He enjoyed these moments, it was nice to be normal for a change. Sometimes talking about business made him so bored. Whereas this was fun.

Minutes later, and they were both bringing out the food. Running into Kenzi and Lauren who were helping Theo get down the stairs. With everything on the table, everyone sat down. Bo noticed that Theo looked a little distant, "Everything okay over there T?"

Theo snapped out his thoughts, "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just, can't remember the last time we all had dinner like this. _Together_ " he used to do this all the time when he and Kenzi were dating, then they hit a bump and it had been a while.

"Me neither, now that you mention it…" Kenzi said, "… And when you think about how long it's been, it kinda makes me sad. Well, that's over now. If the last couple of days has taught us anything, it's that we _need_ to stick together; as a Family" she placed her hand on top of his.

"Couldn't have said it any better myself…" Joe smiled, picking up his glass of orange juice. "… Speaking of Family, let us make a toast to newly engaged couple!" He raised his glass, waiting for everyone do the same. "I never thought anyone would be good enough for my eldest daughter. But you Lauren…" He looked at her, "… You're the exception. Welcome to the Family"

Everyone clinked their glasses, then got down to finishing the amazing meal that Joe had made. When everyone was done, Bo pulled Lauren away for a second. She wanted to give her the ring now. If she didn't then they'd be waiting forever.

"So uh, my Dad gave me something last night…" Bo reached into her pocket, pulling out a red velvet box. She opened it up, showing Lauren the stunning silver band with beautifully set diamonds and a sparkling emerald on top. "… It was my Mom's"

Lauren couldn't get over show beautiful the ring was, but knowing that it was Bo's Mother's ring; meant she couldn't take it. It meant too much. "I can't accept that Bo. It's your Mom's, I think your Dad should keep it close"

Bo shook her head, "No. She would've wanted this…" she took the ring and slipped it on Lauren's finger. "… Look at that. Perfect fit" she smiled, leaning in for a sweet kiss.

"You're very smiley for someone who's being targeted by a violent gang…" Lauren chuckled, "… It makes a nice change"

"Why wouldn't I be smiley? I have a great family, a Father that would do anything for me, a Sister that I adore. And most importantly, I have you…" Bo placed her arms around Lauren's waist. "… And as long as I have you, I'll never find a reason to be sad. Ever again"

That did it, Lauren brought her into a kiss. How could she not after that touching speech? Suddenly, they were interrupted when they heard a knock on the door to the bar. The sight, popped the bubble that Lauren had found herself in today.

It was Dyson.

Bo stood in front of her, knowing how she felt around him. "Go back to the table babe. I'll handle this…" she walked to the double doors, removing the bolts on the bottom and top hinges. "… Detective? You know we're closed right?" she addressed him.

"I'm not here for a drink…" Dyson said. "… I need to speak with you about something. Can I come in?" He tried to place his foot by the door but Bo just held it steady. "Look, you can either answer my questions here, or down at the station. It's your choice" he didn't have a problem hauling her ass in.

Sighing, Bo opened the door and led him over to one of their private tables. "Wait here, I'll be a minute" she walked over to Lauren and her Father, who were wondering what was going on.

"A policeman Bo? You know how I feel about their kind" Joe hated cops. For obvious reasons, but not only that; he'd known a few that had broken their own laws to try and bring him down. He hated that.

"I'm sorry. It was either let him in, or I had to go down to the Precinct. He wants to ask me some questions. They probably think I've killed someone. I keep waiting for Tamsin to show up, but she's not with him this time" Bo looked at Lauren.

It was weird, Dyson never went anywhere without his Partner.

Lauren didn't like having him here, "Well we all know you haven't killed anyone. So there's nothing for him to find, right?" She wondered if Bo was hiding something.

But this time Bo hadn't killed anyone, at least not by her own hands. She hadn't told Lauren anything about what happened to her attacker though. Maybe later, she would. But not now. "Right…" She nodded, "… This won't take long" she went to walk away but Joe stopped her.

"You're not to say anything without a Lawyer present. You know how this works. And since I can't get anyone over here fast enough, then I will sit in on your little chat…" He looked at Lauren who was frowning. "… I got my Law Degree decades ago. Haven't practiced in a while, but this takes importance"

Dyson waited, until finally he was met with Bo and a strange man who sat beside her. "And you would be?"

"Joseph McCorrigan…" Joe loved the terrified look on this man's face right now. "… Bo's Father, and her present Attorney. Should she need one, of course. We have nothing to hide. Please, ask you're your questions; _Detective_ " he smiled at him.

Reaching into his jacket pocket, Dyson pulled out the pictures his boss gave him. He placed them in front of Bo. "Is that you, holding a gun?" He pointed to the image.

Bo knew where this was taken, it was in the alley where she caught Craig trying to shoot Lauren. But the image was barely visible. "It could be. Are you accusing me of something?" She asked.

"You know it's against the law to have a weapon in a public place" Dyson said.

"Yeah, I know. But that alley was hardly public. Besides, I've got a permit for that. Do you wanna see it?" Bo was keeping calm, with her Father by her side she felt untouchable. Because honestly, there was no way that this little picture was enough to incriminate her.

Dyson was sick of this, "In a minute. So, can you tell me _why_ you had the gun? And _who_ you were aiming at?" He asked.

Joe nodded at her, "Tell him the truth Bo. We should help this officer with whatever he needs. Then he can be on his way"

"I was meeting Lauren for lunch, when I noticed someone following her. When I pulled my car up, some street punk was trying to mug her. I took my gun out to scare him, that's the truth" Bo lied through her teeth, anything to get him to leave.

"Can Lauren verify that?" He followed up.

Bo nodded, "She can, but I doubt she'd wanna talk to _you_. You know, you're not exactly her favourite person…" She smiled smugly. "… Speaking of lying cheaters, where's Tamsin?" She had to get that in.

Dyson didn't want to stoop to her level, "She's taking two weeks off. Everyone's entitled to a vacation. I need to speak with Lauren, can you bring her over here?" He didn't get answer to his question due to the fact that Lauren slid in next to Bo.

"She doesn't have to…" Lauren smiled at him, she could be civil for a moment. "… You wanted confirmation right? Bo saved me from a mugger, she didn't fire any shots from her gun. Once she took it out, he ran away. She saved my life" she turned to her, holding her hand.

And that was when Dyson noticed the rather sparkly rock in Lauren's left hand. Tamsin definitely wasn't going to be happy to hear that. "Okay then. I guess that's all I need to hear…" He stood from his seat. "… For now, anyway. Mind if I see that permit?"

Joe stood up, "Allow me. This way officer…" He walked Dyson out of the bar and to over to Bo's car, opening the glove compartment he removed the silencer without him noticing and slipped it into his pocket. Then showed him the gun and the permit. "… You'll find everything's in order. Now, if you'll kindly get _off_ my property. We can all get on with our day" he tapped Dyson's shoulder with a smile.

Dyson checked the permit, it was valid. And the gun looked untouched. Although, if Bo had fired it she could've cleaned and reloaded it. It wasn't enough to arrest her. "Of course, enjoy your day Sir" he gave him the things back, then crossed the street it his car.

Walking back into the bar, Joe placed the silencer on the table where Bo sat. "Next time you carry a gun in your car…" He spoke. "… Make it look like it's _just_ a means of protection. Not something an assassin would use for a quiet kill" he taught her better than that.

"On my honour" Bo took the silencer, nodding at him. She remembered to reload her gun and clean it of any residue but she forgot to remove the silencer. That would've looked suspicious to Dyson if he'd seen it.

Suddenly, Joe's phone rang in his pocket. "Excuse me" he walked off, answering it in private.

Bo turned back to Lauren, "I hate that you had to lie for me…" She knew Lauren wasn't that kind of person. "… I don't want you getting trouble because of me. I've already put you in enough danger as it is" she sighed.

She didn't want her to have a life like this.

"Bo it's okay. It's not like I was covering up a murder or anything. And half of what I said was true; you _did_ save my life. That guy would've killed me if you hadn't shown up when you did" Lauren didn't care about lying to Dyson, he was an asshole anyway.

"So uh, since we're doing this whole marriage thing; what'd you say we take the next step and you move in with me?" Bo didn't know why she was nervous about asking that. They were already engaged; the hard part was over.

Lauren smiled, "I'd love to…" She pecked her lips. "… Oh, crap!" She realised something.

Bo frowned, "What? Do you not want to? Because the whole moving in thing is supposed to come before the engagement so I thought it would be perfect timing" she was rambling.

"No it's not that. I _want_ to live you, really I do. But my apartment…" Lauren took a breath, "… I co-signed a lease with Tamsin, but it was always considered mine. To sell it, I would have to talk to her. And she didn't really take the whole _'You and Me'_ thing well. Wait till she finds out we're getting married" she groaned, annoyed.

"Well, she was gonna find out sooner or later right? I guess it's just gonna have to be now. I can come with you if you want?" Bo didn't like leaving her alone with Tamsin, she didn't trust her one bit.

Shaking her head, Lauren leaned her head on Bo's shoulder. "No. That'd just make things ten times worse. I can handle Tamsin. I'll talk to her tomorrow. Although, Dyson might beat me to it. He must've seen my ring" she looked down to her hand, still loving the look of it.

"Lauren? Tamsin is not your problem anymore…" Bo said. "… She's caused you nothing but pain. Maybe once you sell your place; you can finally put her behind you. This's our time now, we can do whatever we want" she bent her head, pressing a kiss to Lauren's forehead.

"Like, maybe take a vacations somewhere far away and romantic?" Lauren lifted her head, raising her eyebrow. She could really use a vacation right now, especially with all the madness that had been going on.

Bo chuckled, "Just name the place, and I'll get the tickets…" She kissed her again. "… Anything for you babe" she whispered. She knew that this was the beginning of a fresh start for her and for Lauren. And she wanted nothing more than to make her happy.

 **Tamsin's Apartment – Later**

After being suspended earlier this morning, Tamsin spent the rest of her day in a bar that her precinct frequented. She tried to drink her problems away but it didn't work. And not long after her third hour, the owner cut her off and called the one person she didn't want to talk to.

Dyson.

He came to pick her up, and the drive home was silent. He helped her get inside, she had sobered up a little, but she was going to feel rough for a couple of days. He sat her down on the couch and grabbed her a bottle of water from the fridge. "You're gonna have one hell of a headache in the morning" he sat beside her.

Tamsin sipped the bottle, "So? It's not like I have work in the morning, right?" She looked at him angrily.

"The Chief didn't want to suspend you. But with the way you've been acting lately, he had no choice. You've gotta let this whole McCorrigan thing go and move on. Lauren certainly has" he turned his head away.

And that was something she caught onto. "What's that supposed to mean?" She frowned at him. She knew Dyson better than anyone. "If you know something, tell me!" She placed her bottle down on her table, then turned back to him.

"Chief asked me to question Bo about the pictures you gave him. I went to her bar and Lauren was there, along with Bo's Father; who was pretty scary to talk to. I noticed that Lauren was wearing a ring on her finger; most likely of the _engagement_ variety" he didn't tell her to hurt her, but he felt she had a right to know.

Tamsin blinked her eyes, she had to be hallucinating this. She closed her eyes, wishing for it all to be in her head. Only when she opened her eyes, Dyson was still sitting in front of her. It was real. "Bo proposed?" She still couldn't believe it.

"I believe so, since Lauren was the one wearing the ring. Look, maybe this's a good thing. Maybe now you can get over her and move on" Dyson touched her arm, trying to comfort her.

That was when something inside of Tamsin's brain snapped. "You're right" She hopped into his lap, bringing him in for a hard kiss. It wasn't what she should be doing, but right now she needed to feel something other than sadness. "

After he adjusted, Dyson held Tamsin back. "I don't think this's a good idea Tamsin. You're just upset over Lauren" he didn't want it to happen this way. Although, he was finding it hard to fight his feelings.

"You can't tell me you don't want this…" She grabbed his face, leaning closer. "… Me? You got your wish D. Lauren's gone. I'm yours now" she was spouting nonsense, but the drink was clouding her mind and she just wanted to feel something else.

Without thinking, Dyson gave her what she wanted. Picking her upstairs and into the bedroom, where he showed her how much he loved her, over and over again. Of course, to Tamsin; it would never be anything more than sex.

That's all she needed from him.

 **Next Morning**

While Bo waited downstairs in the car, Lauren took the elevator up to Tamsin's apartment. A place she'd called home for a long time. But now, it was nothing to her. Bo couldn't leave, since Lauren was still in danger with Shamus on the loose. So Lauren told her to wait, it was easier.

Yesterday, Lauren drafted some papers that would enable her to take full ownership of her apartment so she could sell it and move in with Bo. She wanted to get it over and done with so she could start anew. She was looking forward to having a good life with Bo.

All she needed was a signature from Tamsin.

Her ex could either sign her rights away or taken the apartment from Lauren all together. Then she could do whatever she wanted with it. Lauren debated subletting it, but she just didn't have the time to plan a wedding, be a surgeon _and_ someone's landlady.

She had her hands full already.

Before arriving, she contemplated using her key. She forgot to give it back to her ex. But then she thought that it would be rude. Since she made Tamsin give her key back, she knew her ex wouldn't barge in after that fact. So Lauren walked to the door, and knocked on it gently.

Visiting now was the best time, Tamsin was probably up for work already. She just wanted this to be dealt with already. She knocked on the door again, having no answer. That was odd, Tamsin was always up early for work. She knocked one last time, and then used her key.

Opening the door, she saw that the place was a mess. It certainly didn't look like this when Lauren was living here. "Tamsin?!" She called out to the stairs, "If you're up there, can you come down for a second? I need to talk to you, it's important!" She went to the kitchen, placing the papers down on the counter.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps.

But there was more than one pair. Looking to the stairs, she saw Tamsin walking in with Dyson following behind her buttoning up his shirt. That didn't take long. She waited for him to leave, then laughed at her. "Oh yeah, you _really_ love me don't you?"

It wasn't that she wanted Tamsin to love her, because she didn't. She had a good thing with Bo now, and she was over Tamsin one hundred percent. It was just a slap in the face.

"Don't act like you care Lauren!" Tamsin walked to her fridge, grabbing a pint of orange juice. She had a splitting headache after last night. "I mean; why would you? With everything you have to look forward to…" She poured a glass, then stood beside her. "… Nice ice" she nodded to her ring.

Lauren's laugh was dry, "I'm moving on Tamsin…" She said. "… Maybe you should try it. But do it with someone who you actually like. You're leading Dyson on. Put the poor guy out of his misery" she didn't care either way, but what Tamsin was doing was wrong.

"I don't remember asking you for your input…" Tamsin was sick of arguing. "… Why don't you just say what you came her to say. I'm sure you've got other places to be" she poured another glass.

"I want to sell my apartment…" Lauren heard her sigh, she expected that. "… I'm moving in with Bo in a few days. But in order to sell, you either need to take the lease over yourself or sign your half away to me. So, what's it gonna be?" She placed the papers in front of her.

Tamsin remembered the day she helped Lauren get that apartment, she was fresh out of medical school and couldn't afford to take it on her own. So Tamsin decided to help her out. "And if I don't sign it?"

Lauren ran a hand through her hair with a sigh, "Tamsin please! I'm just trying to have a fresh start. After everything that you did to me…" She breathed, not able to say it again. She'd put that pain behind her. "… You owe me this. Just sign the papers"

Turning to her, Tamsin thought she'd try one last time. "Lauren, please don't do this!" She broke down again. "I don't know how to function without you. You were my whole world for four years"

"And you were mine too…" Lauren said, she had to have this conversation with her now before things got really out of hand. "… But you broke my heart. You did something that I can never forget. And I moved on, and met someone else. Someone that I have a future with"

"You mean a Criminal?!" Tamsin yelled. "Because that's what she is Lauren. Bo's a _Criminal_! She always will be. If you think she's gonna give it all up for you then your stupider than I thought" she turned her head away with a laugh.

The truth was coming out.

Lauren smacked down a pen in front of her, "Sign the damn papers Tamsin!" She told her. "Once you do we can go our separate ways. It's best for both of us"

Instead of fighting it, Tamsin took the pen and scribbled her name where Lauren had marked it on the papers. "There!" She slid them back over to her. "Have nice life!" She waited for Lauren to walk way, then said something else; "You think you know her; but trust me, you don't"

Turning back just as she got to the door, Lauren smiled. She wasn't so gullible as to fall for that. "Whatever I don't know about her, I'll be happy to learn when we're married. But I do know one thing…" She began. "… I know; that no matter what happens, _she_ won't hurt me. Goodbye Tamsin"

With that, Lauren left the apartment. She was finally done with this whole mess. She was ready to start fresh with Bo by her side. It was what she wanted. She breathed in relief.

She was finally free.

* * *

 **A/N: Ooh! Go Lauren! Hope you guys enjoyed this one. Let me know what you thought. Much love xoxo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Next one, let me know what you thought.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: To The Death**

 **Bo & Lauren's Loft – 2 Weeks Later**

With Lauren now free from Tamsin, she wanted to move in with Bo as soon as possible. She'd put her old apartment up for sale and all that was left to do was take her things to Bo's loft where they would be staying indefinitely.

Bo had her guys help with the move, but it was hard to acquire help from her men these days. Over the last week, Shamus and Conall Murphy had upped their game. They'd been sending teams into various territories that Bo and her Family ran and killed most of her men.

The ones that remained alive, were only left that way to either give Bo a message or turn on her and join the Murphy's. She never thought any of her men would betray her, but a few of them had defected.

But she knew that the ones who remained loyal, were people who she could always count on. And she needed that now more than ever. She'd put all of her business on hold for today while she helped her Fiancée with her things. She could use the break.

As she walked into the loft, she noticed that Lauren was marking off her check list. The fact that she'd made one just made Bo smile. She was so adorable. "Here it is…" She placed the box down next to the couch. "… The last box. This means you're _officially_ moved in. How does it feel?"

Lauren smiled, making a check on the box on her paper. "Great!" She exclaimed, placing the clipboard down and standing next to Bo. "I am really looking forward to what life has planned for us. Providing it's filled with happiness, of course" she added.

"It will be. Once Murphy is dealt with, we can go back to living our lives without worry. My Father even said he has a solution. So, maybe things will get better sooner than we think" Bo had just received a message from her Father telling her just that. She hoped it was good news.

"Maybe. I'm gonna take some of these to the bedroom and start unpacking" Lauren kissed her cheek, then took a box of her clothes and walking to _their_ bedroom.

Suddenly, Bo heard her phone ring loudly in her pocket. It was Kenzi. "Hey Kenz, what's up?" She answered it.

"I wish I could tell you it was something good…" Kenzi sighed. "… You need to come to Tony's. And when I say you _need_ to, I mean _right now_. It's bad Bo" she couldn't tell her much else. She needed to see if for herself.

Bo closed her eyes, sighing. This was all she needed right now. "Okay, I'll be there in fifteen…" She ended the call, going to the bedroom to find Lauren unpacking. Bo had cleared out a dresser just for her. "… Lauren?"

Turning around, Lauren smiled. "Hey! Is everything okay?" She noticed the look on Bo's face. And it was never due to anything good.

"I'm not sure yet. But I do have to run out for an hour or two. Are you gonna be okay here without me?" Bo didn't like leaving her at any time, but she had to go to Kenzi. And it wasn't like Lauren was be unprotected, because Bo had men standing guard outside at all times.

That and, Bo had taught her a few things when it came to fighting. Just in case.

"Ill be fine Bo, if you need to do something then you should go. All I'm doing is unpacking anyway, I'll probably be in here for a couple of hours still" Lauren didn't mind if she had to go.

Bo smiled, "Okay, well I've got my cell if you need anything. Don't hesitate to call me. I mean it, anything you need and I'll be right over. Love you" she kissed her.

"Love you too, and I will" Lauren saw her out, then went back to unpacking.

 **Tony's Gelato – 15 Minutes Later**

When Bo got to the shop, she expected to see her people outside waiting for her. But instead she found an empty street and the shop had its Windows covered, the shutters were done. Clearly Kenzi wasn't exaggerating when she said it was bad. Obviously there was something inside that they couldn't let innocent bystanders see.

Bo knocked on the door, waiting for someone to see her inside. Kenzi was the first to open the door, after she'd checked who it was through the shades. Opening the door slightly, Bo slipped right in and saw the bloodbath before her. "Oh my god!" She gasped.

There were bodies scattered everywhere, they were her people. Looking around, she saw a _'Welcome Home'_ banner hanging on the far wall. Then she remembered, today was Tommy's release. He was Tony's son and an almost a brother to Bo and Kenzi.

Though Tony betrayed them, Bo didn't have anything against Tommy. He'd been nothing but loyal to Bo since she took over from her Father. "What happened here Kenz?" She took steps towards the bodies, hearing the crunching of the shattered glass beneath her boots as she walked.

"Tommy got let out of Prison this morning…" Kenzi began, "… Some of the guys threw a little shindig for him here. It was just meant to be a small party. I checked the security tapes…" She sighed, "… It was Shamus Bo"

Bo met her eyes, she should've known. "He took out all these guys by himself?"

"No, he busted in here with a bunch of his own men. They never stood a chance. I would tell you to watch the tape but, it's pretty graphic. Tommy's alive…" Kenzi saw Bo sigh in relief, she thought she'd let her know that first. "… But he's badly hurt, Benny took him to Dr. Tanner"

Dr. Tanner was their go to medical physician. Joe paid him a retainer that was more than what he'd be getting at any hospital. Joe trusted him so that was enough for everyone else.

"He's gone too far this time…" Bo was so angry. "… I don't care if he's our brother!" She looked at Kenzi, who had been filled in on everything about Shamus and their Mother. "He's going down" she said.

" _Half_ brother…" Kenzi corrected her, she couldn't give a crap about him sharing DNA with them either. This was an act of war. "… Clearly, he didn't inherit anything good from Mom. He's a Murphy; through and through" she didn't see anything worth reaching out for.

Bo nodded, agreeing with her. "Did you call Dad?" She waited for Kenzi to answer a yes, and she did. Telling Bo that she already called him and that he was on his way. "He won't take this well. Did he mention to you about the solution he's thought of?" She wondered if her sister knew.

"No, he hasn't told me anything. Do you think he's found a way to end this?" Kenzi asked.

"I hope so…" Bo sighed, looking to the dead bodies. These were good men, friends. "… We should call their families. They have a right to know" she got her phone out, ready to make the calls.

 **Bo & Lauren's Loft**

Lauren was just finishing her third box of clothes, thankfully she'd folded them before she packed them up so all she and to do was move them into the dresser. She was organised like that. Call it OCD, but it worked for her.

She walked back to the living room to grab another box, and as she went to bend to pick it up she heard a clicking noise behind her. She recognised it from when she was attacked outside the hospital. It was the sound of a gun.

"Turn around, slowly" the person told her.

Gulping nervously, Lauren did as she was told and saw a tall man standing before her. He had brown hair, and tattoos all over his arms. He looked like he had a rough upbringing, "Who are you?" She asked.

He smiled, putting his gun down. "Where're my manners? The name's Shamus…" He stepped closer to her, clocking her left hand and seeing the sparkly ring. "… I suppose I'm your soon to be Brother-In-Law. Isn't that nice?"

"What?" Lauren didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

"Oh, you don't know? Maybe that means Bo doesn't know either…" He just shrugged. "… Well, it doesn't really matter. It's not like it makes a difference. Well, we have a long journey a head of us, we should really get going" he told her.

Lauren shook her head, "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Shamus grabbed her by the arm, placing the tip of his gun under her chin. "You'll go, wherever I _say_! And right now, you're coming _with_ me! Now, this can go one of two ways…" He spoke close to her ear, "… You can be compliant, and do as I say. _Or_ , you can resist. But I promise you, the latter bears painful consequences. What's it gonna be?" He asked.

She felt the gun digging into her chin, "I'll take the former"

"See, I knew you were smart!" Shamus smiled, lowering his gun. "But Bo on the other hand; not so much. I knew if I made a big enough mess that sooner or later she'd take the bait. Leaving you alone, and defenceless. The guys she had watching you weren't much of a fight"

"Did you kill them?" She asked.

Shamus nodded, "Of course I did…" He said without remorse. "… Bo and I might share the same Mother, but the difference between us; is that she _can't_ kill. But I _can_. Don't worry beautiful…" He stroked her cheek, causing her to turn away in disgust, "… I'm not gonna kill you. Well, at least not right now"

"Then why take me at all?" Lauren brushed him off, his touch made her skin crawl.

"Why else? _Leverage_ …" He pulled her along as he started walking towards the door, then he had a brilliant idea. Something that would make Bo crack. He stopped just by the front door, pushing Lauren into the wall and pulling out a knife. "… Shhh, it's okay" he stopped her from squirming.

Lauren was powerless to stop him, he was really strong and twice her size. "What're you gonna do with that?" Her voice was shaky.

Shamus smiled at her, putting his gun away and then grabbing Lauren's hand. He made her open it, slicing a small line on her palm and hearing her cry out. "There, it's done…" He shushed her, "… It's done, it's over" he dipped his finger in her blood, then began writing a message on the wall behind her.

By the time he was finished, Lauren saw what the message said and she knew that Bo was going to lose her mind when she saw it. He wrapped her hand up before they left the loft, on their way out she saw the two dead bodies of the men Bo had left to protect her.

Their throats had been cut.

In all of her years as a Doctor, she'd seen some horrible things. But nothing she'd seen could've prepared her for this. Shamus was ruthless. He didn't care who he had to kill in order to get what he wanted.

 **Lucky Joe's Tavern**

After calling the Families of the men she'd lost, Bo and Kenzi headed over to their Bar where their Father told them to meet him.

He wanted to talk about the idea he had I put an end to all of this madness. But by the time he'd explained himself, Bo and Kenzi were confused.

"A fight?" Kenzi frowned. "That's your great idea?" She was still trying to understand what he said.

Joe shook his head, "Not a fight; a duel…" He said. "… It's something that both mine and Conall's Family did as a means for settling feuds and arguments"

"And what makes you think he'll accept your challenge? He could just as easily tell you no" Bo wasn't sure about it.

"I don't think he will…" Joe was sure. "… Turning down a duel like this would cast him in a very cowardly light. If I invite him, to throw punches with me; knowing that there's the slimmest chance that he'll kill me? He won't say no to that"

Kenzi didn't like it, "And what if he does kill you?" She asked. "I know you're a badass boxer Dad. But when's the last time you were in an actual fight. And I don't just mean clocking people who piss you off"

Joe held her hand, smiling. "It's sweet of you to worry about me honey. But your old man isn't _as_ old as you think he is. There's a reason why I was undefeated in my Boxing days. It's not something you forget"

"Do you really think it'll solve everything?" Bo asked him. At the end of the day that was all she wanted.

For all of this to end.

"It's the perfect opportunity to get rid of Conall. Once we begin the fight I can finish him. Then all that's left to deal with is Shamus" Joe said.

"Yes, let's not forget our Psycho Half-Brother…" Kenzi smiled sarcastically. "… I don't understand how someone like him, came from someone as pure as Mom" she shook her head.

Their Mother was, for all intense and purposes; a Saint.

"It's not all his fault. The way Conall raised him played a big part in the way he acts. He wouldn't be this way if he'd remained with us…" Joe was sure of that. "… This's the best plan of attack we've got, and we don't have time to waste. So, I will send word to Conall" he got up, and walked off to the back room.

Bo ran a hand through her hair, it hadn't even been that long of a day and she was already exhausted. "Hey, how's Theo doing?" She'd forgotten to ask Kenzi today.

"He's good, getting stronger everyday. Thanks to your gal. I can't believe you're getting married, I never thought I'd see this day…" Kenzi chuckled, then saw the offended look Bo's face. "… Not because you're a loser or anything, just because you have trouble letting people in"

"It was easier to just keep people at a distance. When I did let them in, they didn't like what they found. But Lauren…" Bo thought of her, smiling. "… She's not like the others. She sees me" she'd said that a million times and every time it just became more true.

Kenzi tapped her arm, "I'm so happy for you babe. Hey, why don't we pick Lauren up and go for lunch somewhere? It's not like we've got anything more to do now right?" She could really use a fun day, with her Sister and her soon to be sister-in-law.

Bo was dying to go home anyway, "That sounds perfect! Let's go" she grabbed her keys and walked out of the bar with her sister.

 **Bo and Lauren's Loft – Later**

There wasn't anything that could've prepared Bo for what she felt when she arrived back at her building. The two men that she'd left to protect Lauren, were dead. Their throats had been cut savagely. She ran into the loft, going straight upstairs calling Lauren's name.

Kenzi walked in behind her, she couldn't believe this had happened. As she waited for Bo to come back downstairs, she noticed that someone had left them a little message. "BO!" She called her.

Bo was losing her mind; Lauren was nowhere to be found. And there was a trail of blood when she came in. Going back to Kenzi, she saw her sister pointing at the wall in front of her. That was when she saw it, a message written Blood.

* _Got Your Girl!*_ It read.

"Shamus…" Bo hissed, she knew she shouldn't have left Lauren alone. She'd been careful all week, but when Kenzi called her earlier she decided to break the chain and go. Now look what had happened. "… He has her!" She started to hyperventilate. "What if he hurts her? Kenz!"

Kenzi took her hands, trying to calm her. "Bo, breathe! You need to calm down and keep it together if you hope to get her back. And we will okay? We won't stop until she's back with us…" she hugged her. "… Let's go see Dad, maybe he'll know what to do"

Bo pushed her away, "I can't just sit around and do nothing! I have to get her away from him. Shamus is a lunatic; I've heard about what he does to people. I don't want her alone with him" she went to walk away but Kenzi pulled her back.

"Bo, be smart about this. Shamus is. He won't hurt her, not as long as she can be used as leverage to get to you. This…" Kenzi pointed to the message. "… Is just a scare tactic. It probably isn't even her blood. Dad will know what to do, she'll be fine Bo" she took her sister out of the building and back down to their car.

 **Murphy's Bar**

After she'd been brought to this place, Lauren was tied up by her hands and thrown into a dark room. It had no windows, no light shining in. She didn't know where she was. Shamus was always leering at her, clearly he was nothing like Bo or Kenzi.

She looked around the room, trying to find something to use as a weapon. The closest thing she could find was a pen, although she was a Doctor. And knew exactly where to jam it if she got the chance. So she tucked it into the front of her jeans and placed her shirt over it.

Suddenly, the door in front of her opened. Shamus walked in with a smile, "Thought you'd try your hand at escaping did you?" He laughed, closing the door behind him. "You'll be outta luck. I see why Bo went to such lengths to protect you…" He stood closer to her, touching her hair. "… Pretty" he smiled.

Lauren turned her head away, stepping back. "You don't get to touch me!"

He grabbed her by the back of her hair, "I'll touch, whatever I like! I said I wouldn't kill you; I never said I wouldn't toy around with you first…" He held her by the chin, "… Tell me, _Lauren_. Do I remind you of Bo?"

As he was going to try and kiss her, Lauren took the pen from her waist band and jammed it into the only place she could reach; his shoulder. Shamus cried out, grabbing her by the throat. "You sneaky little bitch!" He slapped her hard, then threw her onto the small bed a few feet away.

"ENOUGH!"

Shamus turned around, before he could do anything else to her. His Father stood a few feet away from her. "Look what the little bitch did to me?!" He tried to pull the pen from his shoulder but it was too painful.

Conall walked forward, looking at his son's wound and then to the blonde woman scared for her life. "Well, maybe that'll teach you to keep your hands to yourself next time. Go to Howard, let him take a look at you…" He kept his son's stare. "… _Now_!"

Before walking away, Shamus pointed at Lauren with a smirk. "We're not done blondie…" He said. "… I'll be back for you" he left the room.

Lauren wanted to cry, but there was no point. And if she did then they would just think less of her and she wasn't going to be bullied while in this situation. "Have you come to kill me?" She asked him.

"Kill you?" Conall raised his eyebrows with a laugh, "No dear…" He shook his head. "… If I did that then I won't get what I want. Please forgive my Son's manners, I did what I could when raising him but I fear he may've needed more of a Mother's influence. Something he was robbed of"

"Bo will come for me…" Lauren told him. "… And it won't be pleasant when she does. So how about you just let me go? I can't give you anything. I don't know anything about their business, I'm useless to you" she thought she'd try and negotiate with him.

Conall smiled, "I wouldn't say that…" He said. "… Bo loves you. That makes you pretty useful in my eyes. It's funny, before my son brought you hear I received a message from Joe McCorrigan; challenging me to a duel. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" He asked.

Lauren snorted, "How would I? I was too busy being kidnapped by your maniac of a son!" How was she supposed to know anything about the Duel?

"Hmm…" Conall walked up beside her, "… Well, never the less I'll be accepting it. Where I come from, it's considered spineless to refuse a fight. We fight to the death. And that's what will happen. Joe will die at my hands, and his daughters will soon follow. Does that make you sad?"

"I haven't known Joe for very long, but judging by the amount of people that he's beaten over his long life I would imagine that kicking your tired ass would be a piece of cake—" within a second, his hand connected with her cheek. Lauren felt the ache in her face, it was painful.

Conall wasn't going to hit her again, once was enough. "You've put your faith in the wrong people, Doctor. Which is disappointing, I thought you people were supposed to be smart. Enjoy the darkness" he left her alone in the room.

Lauren sat back against the cold brick wall, she tried to touch her face but it was too tender. "Bo, where are you?" She whispered, singing into the empty room.

 **Lucky Joe's Tavern**

While Kenzi and her Father were talking upstairs, Bo was in the basement arming herself up with every weapon she could find. She loaded a few handguns, and had a tactical pump action shotgun ready to go. Her promise not to kill was now out the window.

They had Lauren; they were going to die.

One thing she knew how to do was shoot, her Father taught her when she was growing up. And there was no way that she was going into that place and leaving alive. She placed the two handguns into the back of her jeans, then brought the shot gun up to the main bar.

"Whoa there!" Kenzi stopped her from walking out of the door, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Bo, you can't be serious with these. If you go in there by yourself, you'll be killed!" She didn't want that.

"Then I'll die…" Bo said. "… At least I would've gotten Lauren out of there" she went to walk away again, but this time her Father stopped her.

Joe took the shotgun from her, almost having to pry it from her grip. "I understand your worry. I share it too okay, we all do. But going in there without any back up is suicide, and I will not lose anyone else" he told her.

Bo wasn't giving up though, "And what about Lauren?!" She asked. "Does she come under the category of loss? I can't just do nothing; I have to go for her. He'll hurt her Dad, I know he will. Please, you have to let me go" she begged him.

"Conall is on his way here…" He said. "… Like I predicted, he didn't turn down my offer to fight. Once he gets here, all attention will be focused on the fight. Then, and only then; will you attempt your rescue mission. I care for her too Bo, and I would never want any harm to come to her"

"The second he gets here; I'm gone!" Bo walked over to the bar, grabbing a drink. She needed it.

Twenty minutes later, and Conall arrived with his posse in tow. But what worried Joe and Kenzi more was that Shamus wasn't with him. Clearly, wherever they'd kept Lauren; Shamus was staying with her. This could be a problem.

Conall stood inches from his old enemy, "Hello McCorrigan…" He smiled. "… I see old age hasn't been kind to you. You've packed on a few pounds since the last time I saw you. Couldn't quit the beer huh?" He chuckled.

"I assure you, it's all muscle…" Joe replied. He hated him so much. "... So, shall we finish this then?" He gestured to the back door, the fight was going to take place in the basement. It was big enough to fit everyone in.

"In a second…" Conall held up a finger. "… I'm sure you're aware by now that I've taken the lovely blonde doctor. She's in perfect health, and she'll remain that way providing that your daughters are present for the fight" he said.

That was when Bo lost it, "You son of a bitch!" She managed to cut through his men and deliver a hard knock to his face before she was pulled back by her Father. "If you've hurt her I swear to god, I'll kill you myself!" She struggled in her Father's grip.

Conall licked the inside of his mouth, tasting the blood. "I doubt that. Not if you want to keep her alive…" He wiped his mouth. "… I've left her in the capable hands of my son. Although, trying to get him to leave her without a scratch was a challenge in itself. Especially after she stabbed him with a pen"

Bo smiled, thinking of Lauren. "I'm the one who taught her how to do that. Wish I could say I'm sorry for his pain, but we both know I'd be lying" she was so proud of Lauren for overcoming her fear and giving back what Shamus had given her.

"In any case, if any of my men see you attempt to leave the fight. Then word will be sent to Shamus, and he will end her. Are we understood?" Conall asked.

This sucked.

Bo couldn't do the one thing she wanted to, which was save her girl. If she left the fight, then he would follow through on his word. "Yes" she nodded. That meant she had to stay, but it didn't mean the rescue was called off.

She had every confidence in her Father to beat him, all she had to do was wait until he killed Conall. Then his guys could be taken out, and then there would be nothing stopping her from getting to Lauren.

Everyone piled into the basement, creating a circle around Joe and Conall. The two men took their shirts off, leaving them in nothing but their smart trousers and tank tops. They were going to fight dirty. Joe stood smiling, cracking his knuckles. "I'm doing this for Nora"

Conall cackled, "That's good. Mention the whore's name, it only fuels my anger" he balled up his fists, raising them. He was ready.

Bo and Kenzi stood back, watching their Father fight for his life. And he was winning, at first. Over the next half an hour, Joe had suffered some damaging shots to his face. His mouth and nose were gushing with blood. The two sisters held hands, they were silently praying for their Father to survive this.

"He has to win Bo" Kenzi whispered.

"He will…" Bo replied, "… McCorrigans endure. That's what we've always done. He'll make it through this Kenzi. I know it" she held her sister's hand tighter. She just hoped she was right.

And sure enough, Joe delivered a hard punch to Conall's stomach. Winding him, while he was hunched over; Joe grabbed his head, and brought it down onto his knee with force. Conall landed onto his back, his nose visibly broken and bleeding.

Joe knelt on his chest, punching him repeatedly in the face. "Kill _my_ Wife!" He punched him. "Threaten _my_ daughters!" Another hard hit. "You just didn't know when to give up, did you?!" He grabbed his head, hitting it into the floor. "Burn in hell!" He pulled a knife from his back pocket, slicing a neat line across Conall's throat.

As they saw their boss being killed, Conall's men tried to take Joe out. But Bo and Kenzi were too fast, and took all of them out with separate head shots. They were their Father's daughters until the end.

"Daddy?" Kenzi ran to him, watching him keel over. He was exhausted. "You did good Pop" she smiled, hugging him.

Bo helped him up with her, taking him back upstairs and into the bar where her men waited. "Get Dr. Tanner down here now!" She ordered one of them, "You, get some ice and a towel!" She pointed to another. "Dad, are you okay?" She sat next to him.

"Pay no mind to me…" Joe could barely talk; his lip was swelling. "… You have somewhere you need to be. Get her Bo…" He said, referring to Lauren. "… Bring her home"

"Yes sir…" Bo smiled, getting up and grabbing the weapons she'd loaded earlier. It was finally time to get her girl. But once she was out to her car and packing up her trunk, she was approached by Theo. "… I don't have time for this T, whatever it is leave it with Kenzi"

Theo stopped her from entering the car, "I can't! Bo, Shamus has beefed up his security. There is _no_ way that you'll be able to get in _and_ out of there. Not without help, and a lot of it. It's gonna take more men than we have, and firepower" he had someone check out the bar before warning her.

That was when Bo had an idea, only it was going to ensure that she went back to jail. Maybe for life this time. But if it meant Lauren being free of this world, then she was prepared to make the sacrifice. "I have an idea…" She said. "… I need you to do something for me; actually _two_ somethings"

"Anything?" Theo was ready.

"In about twenty minutes; call the Police and ask for a Detective named Tamsin. Tell her that there's something going down at the Murphy's Bar and that I'm involved. Trust me, she won't ignore it" she knew that.

Theo frowned, was she saying what he thought? "You wanna tip off the police?" He asked. "Bo, they'll throw you back in jail! You can't do that. Kenzi needs you; we all need you" he didn't want her to do this.

Bo held his hand, "She'll have you. And I am trusting you to protect her. I have to do this T. My girl's in there, and if saving her means I have to go back to Jail. Then so be it. Just do as I ask, okay?"

"You got it boss" Theo nodded. Watching her get into her car and speed off. This was a dangerous plan, and he knew that Kenzi wouldn't be happy about it. Which was why he wasn't going to let her in on it.

Bo could be the one to tell her.

* * *

 **A/N: Whaaat?! Will Bo be thrown back in Jail? Find out next time, let me know what you all thought. Thanks for reading! Much love**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Major things going down now. Hope you all like it. Remember to leave me tons of reviews so I can read them at my station at work. Lol xoxo**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Alone No More**

 **Police Precinct**

It was only her first day back and already Tamsin was tired. After her confrontation with Lauren, she didn't feel up to anything. Not even work. She'd blown off Dyson, even after what happened. Lauren was right, Tamsin didn't love him.

It was wrong of her to use him the way she was. He deserved better than that. So she spoke to him about it and they decided to become friends. And go back to being the Partners that they were before all this mess happened.

Today was a slow day, but little did she know that was all about to change. Tamsin was going through her files when her desk phone began to ring. She picked up the receiver, bringing it to her ear. "Tamsin…" she answered with her name, "… Who is this?" she didn't hear anyone.

Then, a man's voice stammered. "I'm not gonna tell you my name, but I thought you should know that there's something big going down at Conall Murphy's Bar on Second Street. Bo McCorrigan will be there, and it's gonna get ugly. You better hurry Detective" the line went dead.

"Hello?" Tamsin tried to get him back but he was gone, so she called the switchboard where the call came from. "Hey, I just got a shady call from some guy, can you trace the location?" she asked.

"Sure, one second Detective…" the woman paused, all that was heard was her typing on her computer. "… Uh, it came from a payphone somewhere downtown. I wish I could be more specific" she couldn't do anything more than that.

Tamsin sighed, "No it's okay; thanks…" she put the phone down, going to her Chief's office and knocking on the door. She still wasn't happy with what he did to her, but she knew that he was only looking out for her. "… Hey Chief? You got a minute?" she poked her head through the door.

He nodded, waving her in. "Of course, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"I just got an anonymous call about something going down at Conall Murphy's bar…" Tamsin knew all about him and his illegal dealings. "… I was also told that Bo McCorrigan was involved. Now; I'd normally just check it out without talking to you first but, I know I'm still on thin ice"

"Can you go there without letting your feelings about Bo McCorrigan from getting involved?" he didn't get an answer from her. "All I need you to do, is your job…" He said. "… You're my best Officer Tamsin, I'd hate to lose you to something so trivial"

Tamsin snorted, "I wouldn't exactly use the term _'trivial'_ but, Lauren and I have gone our separate ways now. She's happy, and she has her own life. I just want to live mine, and get back to doing what I love; bringing in the bad guys" she smiled.

He was happy to hear that, "Alright then…" he stood from his desk. "… You have my permission to inspect it. But have back up and SWAT standing by just in case, we've seen tip offs like these turn sour. Be careful, and watch your back" he nodded at her.

"Yes Sir…" Tamsin saluted him, then went out to her desk and grabbed her gun. "… Come on beard boy!" she called Dyson. "We've got a job to do" she made him follow her outside, where she then called for support to follow but not to intervene until she gave the word.

She wasn't taking any chances with this.

 **Murphy's Bar**

Bo parked her car behind the bar, if she could get in and out without being seen then it would be half the battle. But things like this were never simple. She was most definitely going to run into trouble in there.

The first thing she did was make sure that she had everything she needed, guns, her favourite shotgun and lastly her knifes. Her Father had trained her well. And even though she wanted to change her ways, and keep her promise to Lauren; in order for Bo to get her back, she had to become the old Bo.

The one that killed without remorse.

Right now, she had to strip herself of all reasoning and emotion, she wasn't going to think of the men in that bar as someone's Son, Father, or Brother. She wasn't going to wonder if they had families of their own.

She was going to move the world if she had to, anything to get her girl back.

Bo placed the two sidearms in the back of her jeans, then made sure her shotgun was locked and loaded before strapping it around her shoulders. She was going to keep this quiet for as long as she could, and her first victim was a man who was smoking out the back of the bar.

She kept to the wall, making sure to stay out of his line of sight. Once she got to his back, she placed her hand over his mouth from behind and cut his throat. Keeping her hand over his mouth as he tried to scream as his life faded with every drop of blood.

Dropping him to the floor, she made sure he was dead and he was. So she took his gun and tucked it into the front of her jeans. If she kept going like this she was going to run out of room. But she could use the extra ammo.

As she entered the bar, she heard the loud cheering coming from the main room. It wasn't just Shamus' men who were here. There were innocent civilians who were customers in the bar, they were most likely watching a sports game on tv.

She didn't want to hurt anyone innocent.

Only Shamus.

Just as she was about to cross the hallway to get to the basement, she was met with one of Shamus' guys. She knew because he was coming out of the bathroom and as he was zipping up his pants, she saw his firearm. A customer wouldn't have one of those.

She took one of her guns out, pointing it at his head. "If you know what's good for you; you'll keep quiet!" She whispered, glancing from side to side and seeing that she was in the clear. She pulled him into the broom closet next to them, "My Fiancée, where is she?" She pulled back the hammer, making him tremble.

"In the old barrel room…" He gulped, "… Shamus has her"

"Has he hurt her?" Bo wanted to know everything she could.

The man nodded, "He slapped her around a little after she stabbed him with the pen. And then so did Conall when she spoke back to him" he could see that what he just said made her very angry.

Bo closed her eyes for a second, almost losing it. "How loyal are you to Shamus?" She asked him, maybe she could get him to be her little spy.

"Not loyal enough to die for him…" the man was telling the truth; Shamus was a sick individual. And to be honest, he just worked for him to get paid. He wasn't prepared to die for him. "… Please, I have a family; a Wife, and kids" he begged her.

"You think that'll save you?" Bo frowned, she knew one of them would end up giving her a sob story. "What do you know about the attack at the Gelato shop? Were you one of the men that hurt my friend, Tommy?" She asked.

He nodded, "Yes, but I was just doing what I was told! Please!"

Bo couldn't let him live after hearing that, Tommy was fighting for his life because of this man. And four other friends of hers were killed. "Doesn't matter _who_ told you to do it…" She took out her knife with her left hand, "… You followed through on it. You could've walked away. Oh well…" She shrugged, "… Shame there won't be a next time" she killed him quietly.

She looked around the room, and found a large sheet folded on the shelf, she took it and covered his body. She didn't know if anyone would come looking in here, but at least it would buy her time. Only it was too late, because as she left the closet someone spotted her.

And now all hell had broken loose.

They fired off shots at her, she only just managed to shield herself behind a wall. But only after a bullet grazed her right arm. "Shit!" She looked at it, it was just a flesh wound. "That's how you want it huh?" She amped herself up. "Then come get some!" She came out from behind the wall, shooting her gun and hitting a few men.

She heard the screams of the patrons as they fled the establishment. It was probably better for them, then they wouldn't get stuck in the crossfire. She had to get out of this situation quickly, if Shamus heard this then he might try and move Lauren out of here before she got the chance to get her back.

 **Basement**

Shamus looked up to the ceiling, hearing the shots being fired. "Either your precious Girlfriend's come for you, or I've got some trigger happy customers…" He smiled, this was his chance. Looking back at Lauren, he was praising himself for the gag he put in her mouth. "… Don't miss me too much sweets…" He touched her cheek, she shook him off. "… I'll be back once I've shot your Girlfriend between the eyes" he got up and left the room.

 **Upstairs**

Bo was cornered, and almost out of ammo. Using her shotgun was pointless when she couldn't see who she was firing at. Suddenly, she heard police sirens. Theo came through and did what she asked, only she hadn't gotten to Lauren yet.

She got up from the floor, trying to move through the hailstorm of bullets. As she was about to get to the end of the hallway, she was met with the barrel of a gun. This was it, it was over. She closed her eyes and waited for death, only to be disappointed when out of nowhere he was shot down.

Looking to where the shot came from, Bo saw Tamsin standing there and aiming her gun at her. "Put the gun down McCorrigan!" She stepped forward, she'd come through the second back exit while her men held off the front of the building. "Looks like I've caught you red handed this time huh?"

She noticed that Bo wasn't doing as she said. "I said drop it!"

"I can't do that…" Bo shook her head, "… Shamus Murphy has Lauren, downstairs…" She saw Tamsin's face drop. "… I'm not leaving this place without her. That's why I had someone tip you off, I needed a diversion"

Tamsin gripped her gun, not lowering it. "I knew…" She hissed. "… I _knew_ something like this would end up happening. Nothing good can come from loving someone like _you_!" She warned Lauren about this. And even though she told her Chief this wouldn't get personal, it just did. "If this doesn't make you see that she's better off _without_ you, then you're even more stupid that I thought"

Suddenly, a man popped out from the basement. He was about to shoot them both when Bo _and_ Tamsin riddled him with bullets. "Guess I just saved you life" Bo smirked at her.

"If that's what you wanna call it, fine. I'll let you help me to get Lauren, but after this is all over you _will_ stay out of her life! She deserves better than any kind of life you can give her. She's better than you…" This was hard for Tamsin to say. "… She's better than _both_ of us"

"Finally, something we can agree on…" Bo emptied her clip and reloaded it. "… You ready?"

Tamsin did the same, "Criminals first" she gestured with a fake smile.

Unbeknownst to them, Shamus heard their little exchange before he sent his man out before him. So now he had a new plan, he went back down to Lauren's room. And knocked her unconscious, it wasn't that hard of a knock but it would keep her out for a little while.

He hid behind the door and waited for Bo and the Cop to enter, then he'd take them both out. Today was definitely his day. He waited for a few more minutes, hearing footsteps coming from the door. The only problem was; Lauren was starting to stir. She was a fighter, he had to give her that.

The door opened beside him, and Bo ran in.

"Lauren!" She ran to her Fiancée, trying to wake her and removing her gag and restraints. "Wake up, come on babe!" She shook her, watching her eyes open. "Hey, are you okay?" She tried to sit her up. But she mumbled something. "What?"

"She said…" Shamus stepped out from behind the door, "… It's a trap!" He pulled the trigger and hit Bo right in her abdomen. "Ooh! That looks like it hurts. God you're so predictable, I knew you'd come for her sooner or later" he kept his gun on her.

Bo held her stomach, only it was bleeding too much. "It's over Shamus…" She shivered. "… You're Father's dead!"

Shamus shrugged, "Good, saved me the trouble of killing him myself. Unlike you and our little sister Kenzi; I didn't have the luxury of a happy upbringing. I'd ask you what my Mom was like, but I simply don't care. So, any last words?" He asked, aiming at her head.

"None that're considered appropriate" Bo replied.

As he was about to pull the trigger once more, and Bo heard another shot go off. Only it wasn't from his gun, it was from the person behind him. He fell to his knees, coughing up blood as he'd been hit in the back. It must've pierced his heart.

Lauren looked up, finally conscious. "Tamsin?" She saw her ex holding up her gun, what the hell was she doing here? She didn't have time to catch up right now though, because Bo was bleeding out. "Bo? No, come on! Stay with me!" she pressed her hands down on her wound.

Tamsin grabbed her radio, calling her officers into the building. As she was talking with Dyson about the situation, she looked at Bo and Lauren. Her ex looked devastated. Maybe their love was greater than what they used to have.

Letting Bo die would just make things worse.

"Secure the area, but I need an ambulance ASAP! We've got a casualty down here…" She turned off her radio, hooking it into her belt. Turning to her left, she saw some clean bar towels. Grabbing a few, she knelt down next to Bo and Lauren; helping Lauren control the bleeding. "… Just hold on, help's on the way" she saw Bo's eyes close.

Lauren reached over and grabbed her hand, "Thank you" she knew that must've been hard for Tamsin to do, but that made Lauren wonder if maybe Tamsin was a different kind of person now. One that wasn't as petty as before, the old Tamsin never would've helped out.

 **Hospital – Later**

When Bo woke up, she found herself in an empty room. Or so she thought. Focusing her eyes again, she saw Tamsin standing a few feet away, she had blood over her vest. Was that her own blood? "Where's Lauren?" She tried to get up, but Tamsin pushed her back down gently.

"Relax, she's down the hall getting checked out. She wanted to wait until after your surgery. I told her I'd keep an eye on you while she did…" Tamsin wasn't liking this, but could tell that Bo really did love her. And Lauren loved her back. "… It was touch and go there for a while"

Bo sat up, but any movement caused her pain. "Oh I'm sorry, are you upset that I survived?" She watched Tamsin shrug. Clearly she was. "So, is this the part where you read me my rights and handcuff me to the bed?" She knew what was coming.

"Tempting…" Tamsin chuckled. "… How about I just let you off with a warning instead?" She'd gone back and forth with this. And it was against everything that she stood for, but she wanted Lauren to be happy.

"What?" Bo frowned, not understanding.

Tamsin folded her arms, standing next to the bed. "I know you only went in there to get Lauren back, and you tipped me off knowing I'd probably throw you back in jail regardless. You were willing to sacrifice your freedom and maybe even your life, for Lauren. Why?" She just had to ask.

Bo smiled, "Because I love her…" She said. "… If anyone knows what that's like, it's you. I couldn't leave her in there. If I died, then at least I would've died knowing I did everything I could to save her" she didn't have any other answer.

Love was her reason.

That answer was good enough for Tamsin. "I told my Chief that you tipped us off to help take down the Murphy's after they threatened Lauren. I also told him, that you helped me take them down and got injured in the process…" She said. "... You won't be getting a medal of honour or anything. But it keeps you off the hook; for now" she didn't think Bo was capable of giving this life up.

"Why would you do that for me?" Bo didn't get it, Tamsin despised her.

Tamsin shook her head, "I didn't do it for you…" She made that clear. "… I did it for Lauren. For some _insane_ reason; she loves you. And as much as I hate it, I haven't seen her this happy in a long time. I don't want to take that from her" she was done being hateful.

"Wow, that's really mature of you" Bo couldn't believe it, Tamsin was helping her stay out jail. Even though she'd broken nearly ever law back at the bar.

"Yeah well, don't get used to it. I'm only letting you off _this_ once…" Tamsin got close to her, "… So you better start making better decisions McCorrigan. And if you _ever_ hurt Lauren, especially the way I did; I _will_ make you pay. Got it?" She had to leave her with one threat.

Otherwise she wouldn't be Tamsin.

Bo nodded, "I got it" even though she would never hurt Lauren like that, Bo just said it anyway. The only person who would be stupid enough to do that would be Tamsin. She looked away from the Detective when the door opened, and Lauren walked in a little worse for wear but otherwise okay.

"You're awake…" Lauren got to the bed, holding Bo's hand. "… I thought I'd lost you" she leaned in to kiss her softly. She was so glad she was okay. Her Colleagues wouldn't let her perform the surgery, with it being a conflict of interest and all.

Tamsin decided to step back, and leave the room. When she got to the door, she saw them in an embrace. Maybe this was how it was supposed to be. Before she left, she saw Bo mouth her a Thank You. Tamsin gave one last nod, then left them in peace.

Bo pulled back from the hug, seeing the mark under Lauren's eye. "I'm so sorry for all this babe…" She hated herself for bringing this into her life. "… I promise; I'm done with this life. I just wanna start a new one with you, wherever you wanna go; we'll go" she'd made her choice.

And as much as that sounded appealing, Lauren didn't want to do that. Nor did she want to let Bo do that. "No…" She shook her head. "… I fell for _you_ , Bo. The _Criminal_ , you. Running away from it would just change things, and it might not be for the better. I don't want you to pretend to be someone you're not. I love you, like this" she kissed her again.

That almost made Bo cry her eyes out, she couldn't believe Lauren said that. "I love you too…" She rested her forehead against hers. "… Are you sure about this?" She wanted to make sure.

"Surer than I've ever been in my life" Lauren replied. She wasn't running away, and neither was Bo. This was their home, and their families were here. So this was where they stayed.

An hour later and Kenzi, Joe and Theo came to the hospital to see how Bo was doing. Joe still wasn't walking properly so Lauren offered to patch him up in the next room. Which left Kenzi getting the sodas while Bo spoke with Theo. "Did you tell Kenzi about what I asked you to do?" She asked.

"Are you kidding?" Theo laughed, "If I told her, then she'd kill me. And I've already got a stab wound to recover from. Besides, looks like it worked out anyway. So, the Police really don't care _why_ you were there?" He found that hard to believe.

Bo shook her head in reply, "According to Tamsin, who is Lauren's ex; she spun a story portraying me as the good guy. So I'm off the hook for this one…" She breathed, it was a relief. "… But it doesn't mean I'm off the Cops' radar. That's something that'll never happen"

"Well, for what's it worth…" Theo held her hand with a smile. "… I'm really glad you're not dead"

"Me too" she chuckled.

As Kenzi walked back in, she noticed them holding hands. "Should I be worried?" She stood by her Sister's bed, placing the three cans of soda in her table. They both shook their heads. "Good, because I'd hate to have to put you back in the hospital once you're released" she winked at Bo.

Bo almost burst out laughing, "Like you could take me" she hoped that was a joke.

"Why don't you try me on for size Bo-Bo?! You'll be shocked!" Kenzi knew she wasn't as experienced as Bo, but she made up for it in ways that her sister didn't.

"You're not children anymore girls…" Joe walked in with the help of Lauren at his side, "… So stop bickering like them!" He took up a seat next to Bo's bed, "As far as days go, this one has been very productive"

Lauren sat on the bed next to Bo, she liked being close to her. "I agree, but can we maybe try and leave out the kidnapping element next time?" She wasn't mad, she chose to remain with Bo so in a way she chose this life. She was just glad it was over.

Bo turned her head, kissing Lauren's cheek. "No one will ever take you away from me again. I promise you" she rested her head on her Fiancée's shoulder. She didn't want to be without her ever again.

"Strides were made today…" Joe said. "… We eliminated a rival enemy, we avenged your Mother; and _you_..." He held Bo's hand from where he sat. "… You saved the woman you love. Someone who I am happy to welcome into our Family. We endured" he smiled.

"And that's what McCorrigans do…" Kenzi leaned into Theo's side, letting him wrap his arms around her, "… We survive" she'd heard that from both her Father and Bo so many times, but only now she was appreciating the meaning behind it.

Without Family, they had nothing.

 **Police Precinct - 1 Week Later**

After hearing what Tamsin had done from Bo, Lauren wanted to have a little talk with her ex about how grateful she was. Tamsin didn't have to do what she did; she'd broken her sacred rules to keep Bo from going to jail. And that meant everything to Lauren.

She walked through the halls of the Precinct, going straight for Tamsin's desk and finding her on the phone with someone. Tamsin held up her hands, telling her she needed a second. Once she was done, she put the phone down and got up with a smile.

"Hey, didn't expect to see you here?" she was happy to see her.

Lauren smiled, "Yeah well, I wanted to talk to you for a second. If you're not busy, of course?" she watched Tamsin shake her head, leading her into the empty interrogation room. "I just wanted to properly thank you for what you did for me, and Bo. Really Tamsin it meant a lot"

"Don't mention it…" Tamsin waved her hand. "… That's what the good guys are supposed to do right? I know I wasn't that much of a good Girlfriend when we were together. But I was hoping that we could still be friends, or something close to that?" she didn't want Lauren out of her life.

"If you'd asked me that a week ago, my answer would've been very different…" Lauren chuckled, she didn't know what else to do other that what she did next. She walked over to her ex, and hugged her tight. She had missed this, before they got together, they were friends. "… I'll always love you, Tamsin" she whispered in her ear.

No matter how much Tamsin had hurt her, Lauren could never forget their good times. Because they did have a lot of them.

Tamsin smiled, holding onto her as she closed her eyes. She knew it wasn't that kind of love anymore, and strangely enough; she was okay with it. She had to move on now. "I'll always love you too" she replied.

Lauren pulled back, kissing her on the cheek. "See you around, _friend_ " she gave her one last wink, then left the building. To do this, lifted a weight off of her chest.

And Tamsin's too, because now she didn't have to worry about Lauren hating her guts anymore. Maybe now she could finally move on. There had to be someone out there who could be what she needed. Someone to love her, like Lauren loved Bo.

Only time would tell.

* * *

 **A/N: Aww, isn't that nice? I didn't want things to end that way with Tamsin. She could've let Bo bleed to death, but she took the high road. Maybe she's growing. Next chapter will be the last I'm afraid, I just don't have the time to extend it and I said at the start that this story would be the same length as Our Town and Never Forget You. Or at least in between.**

 **So hope you guys have all enjoyed, because I certainly have. I never thought I'd enjoy writing a Human story so much.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello all. Now you'll notice that this chapter isn't that long. For two reasons actually. One, my time is very limited. Which was why I needed more time with it, before posting. And also, because I already had a longer chapter written, but when I read through it. It felt like the things I'd added weren't necessary.**

 **I don't want to drag out a chapter, just to make it longer. That's stupid, and it would make the rest of the story seem forced. I honestly feel like there was nothing more I could add to it. But you guys are the reviewers, so please let me know.**

 **Also, since this is the last chapter in the last story I have posted. I am going to be taking a little break, just to get back to work and sort that out and also because I can work on my other stories in the meantime. But at least I won't be scrambling to make time that I haven't got.**

 **Hope you guys are cool with that.**

 **Let me know what you thought of this one, and thanks for favouriting, reading, and following this story. Means a lot. Much love xoxo**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: On The Horizon**

 **3 Weeks Later**

Things went back to normal after the Murphy's were taken care of. Well, more or less. Crime hadn't settled down, in fact Bo's business was booming. With their rivals gone, she was being asked for everything. Weapons, drugs, protection, the list was endless.

Joe was back to being the only Irish Crime boss in the city, which he was glad for. And ever since he'd killed Conall Murphy, no one else dared to cross him. It was ironic, since he wasn't a nasty man at heart. He was actually a big teddy bear. But no one outside of their family knew that.

And it was better if they didn't.

Theo and Kenzi were trying again, properly this time. No one could really remember why they broke up the last time. But knowing them and their history it was most likely over something trivial. Theo had even moved into the bar with Kenzi, he wanted to be close to her after his brush with death.

It was safe to say, that business was going well for the McCorrigans.

Although, since meeting Lauren; Bo had pulled back on selling drugs and guns, it was more humane of her. She hated the idea of being the one who sold weapons that did harm to innocent people. So, lately she'd focused on Protection deals.

Local business owners came to her for protection, she didn't force them into it. That wasn't who she was. But with Protection Rackets, came enforcing rules. Like she was doing right now. One of the people that was paying her for protection was getting harassed by another group who wanted them to switch from her to them.

But her rates were fair, theirs weren't.

"So, I've heard you've been harassing my friend…" She stood in front of a man who was currently being tied up by Theo. "... Don't know when to take a hint huh?" She smirked. "Maybe this'll help you understand the meaning of the word; No" she punched him, breaking his nose.

"I'm just trying to earn some cash!" The man was crying from the pain of his nose.

Bo didn't care, "So then get a job where you're guaranteed pay!" She told him. "You know what? You seem like an honest enough kid. I was just like you once…" She sympathised with him. "… But the thing is; this's my territory. And I don't take kindle to people trying to mooch off of my business" she grabbed his chin.

"Please, I'm sorry. I won't go near them again" he begged for his life.

"No, you won't" She hit him again.

Suddenly, Theo came back from using the bathroom. He'd changed into his tux ready for the wedding, which was in less than an hour. "Uh Bo?" He called to her, stopping her from hitting the guy again. "Care to take a break for a second?"

Bo then remembered that she had somewhere really important to be, she checked the clock on the far wall. "Damn it!" She sighed, "I'm gonna let you go now…" She told her captive. "… But you know now, not to mess around with my friends. Right?" She asked him.

"Right" he nodded.

She turned around, telling one of her guys to take him back to where they found him. While walking over to Theo she noticed how handsome he looked. "Look at you T…" She laughed. "… Kenzi is gonna eat you up when she sees you" she fixed his tie.

"Yeah, well she won't be doing anything at all unless you get dressed so we can leave. I told you hold off on this until next week. It's your wedding day Bo. You should only be focusing on that" he said.

"I know; I know…" She nodded, rubbing her eyes. "… I just wanted to get it out of the way you know? So that the honeymoon wouldn't be interrupted by any unfinished business. Speaking of which, did you clean out the cabin like I asked?"

She knew that going away for their honeymoon was the more traditional choice, but Lauren was always saying that she couldn't be away from her patients for too long. It just wasn't who she was. So Bo decided to surprise her by cleaning out and old family cabin of theirs down at the lake.

It hadn't been used in a couple of years, so she asked Theo to be in charge of a team to renovate it and stock it full with things they'd need for a few days. It was the more romantic choice.

"Yep, everything's done…" He smiled. "… I'll give you the keys later. But right now, you need to go and get ready. I left your things in the medical room, just give me a shout when you're done" he watched her run off to the back.

An hour later, and Bo was all set to go. She was very nervous, considering this was her wedding day. She never thought she'd have this. The day where she married the love of her life. She walked out of the medical room, fitted in a tight off white dress. "Okay, I'm ready"

Theo was blown away by how amazing she looked, "You look beautiful Bo"

"Thanks T. But save the compliments for Kenzi. Come on, let's go before we hit the traffic" she took his arm, walking out of the gym and into the black SUV that he was using to take her to the chapel.

The ride over was silent, Bo just wanted try and get her mind in the right headspace. She looked down at her hands, seeing the small cuts on her knuckles from hitting that goon back at the gym. Theo was right, it could've waited. She just wanted to get everything done.

Once they got to the Chapel, Bo saw a bunch of her men standing outside in their suits. Even with the Murphy's gone people still wanted her dead. And today was the perfect opportunity to make some noise. So she wasn't taking any chances.

In the weeks before the wedding, Bo asked if Lauren wanted to invite her Parents. Only Lauren told her that her Parents died a long time ago. Bo kicked herself for not finding that out sooner, she felt bad that Lauren's Parents wouldn't be able to watch her walk down the aisle.

But Lauren was okay about it, she didn't let it bother her. But Benny did offer himself to give her away, and he was just so adorable in the way he asked that she couldn't say no. The chapel wasn't massive, just small enough to fit about thirty people.

Lauren had some friends from work come, while Bo had family friends and her trusted men on her side. To be honest, they didn't care who showed up. They felt like that was the last thing they should be worrying about. As long as they had each other, it didn't matter.

The ceremony was beautiful, not too extravagant but it was just right. With their vows came tears, for everyone including themselves. Lauren had never heard Bo say these kind of things, she didn't peg her for being that sensitive. But she was at heart.

When it came time for them to kiss, and solidify their nuptials; Bo didn't waste a second. As their lips met, they'd forgotten that they had a dozen people watching them. In this moment, it was just the two of them. Like it would be from now on.

Leaving the chapel was what Bo was nervous about the most, she couldn't risk anyone trying to sabotage her Wedding. So just in case, she and Lauren left from the side exit. But thankfully no one had shown up to try and kill her today.

Maybe things were looking up.

Now it was time for them to embark on their honeymoon. Only Lauren had no idea where Bo was going to take her. As much as she wanted to fly off to a tropical island, she couldn't be away from her responsibilities as a Doctor. But when Bo said she'd work something out, Lauren trusted her word.

Bo was driving while Lauren tried to guess where they were heading from the front seat, but they'd crossed over onto a mud road. "Is this the part where you tell me you're really a serial killer and you're driving me out to the middle of nowhere because you want to chop me up?" She laughed, although she was beginning to wonder.

" _Ha ha_ …" Bo chuckled. "… You're hilarious. But no, that's not what I'm gonna tell you. What I will tell you though, is that I've been working on this surprise for a little over two weeks. Only the best for my Wife" she loved saying that.

And Lauren loved hearing it too. "Wow, we're married!" She couldn't believe it. "If you'd told me that this would've happened a couple of months ago; I don't know what my response would've been" she admitted.

"I'm with you on that one…" Bo changed gears, watching her speed. "… But we did it…" She reached for Lauren's hand. "… We made it" she brought it to her lips, kissing it.

"We sure did" Lauren smiled.

The rest of the ride was silent, Lauren enjoyed admiring the beautiful scenery as they continued to drive down the dirt road. Another five minutes, and Bo turned down a long driveway. She hadn't been to this cabin in so long. But she was surprised to see just how much of a good job Theo and her boys had done.

She pulled the car to a stop, stepping out of the car and watching the reaction on Lauren's face, she clearly wasn't expecting this. "You like it?" She asked.

"I love it…" Lauren didn't expect this level of romance from Bo. "… Who's is it? Did you rent it for a few days?" She wondered.

Bo shook her head, standing beside her. "Nope. It's been in my Family for as long as I can remember. There's never been much use for it, but I figured since you wanted to stay in the city for our honeymoon that maybe we could just have it here. It's secluded; and it'll just be us" she took her hand, leading her up to the porch.

"I don't know what to say Bo, this's amazing" Lauren was speechless.

"You don't have to say anything babe…" Bo heard from Theo that he left the key inside the porch light. It wasn't visible so she had to dig her hand inside. She grabbed the key and opened the door, "… I wanted to do this" she closed the door after they'd entered.

And boy, was she impressed.

Theo had really done a good job. She remembered what it looked like before she sent them to renovate the place, and the way it looked now was almost as if a miracle had been pulled off. She seriously had to take him out for a thank you dinner when they got back.

Lauren walked into the living room, seeing a gift basket sitting on the end table behind the couch. She read the card, it was from Joe. Telling them to savour the time they had together. And to leave their worries at the door. "Your Dad is such a sweetheart" she handed the card to Bo.

Taking a quick glance at the card, Bo smiled. "That he is. Kinda makes you wonder why everyone's so scared of him..." she chuckled, then snaked her arms around her Wife's waist. "… So, I was thinking maybe we could change out of these dresses and jump into the hot tub out back" she was ready for their honeymoon to start.

"Oooh, a hot tub huh?" Lauren liked the sound of that, "I am definitely down for that. Did you pack the bags into the car?" She was ready to go out to the car and get them, but Bo stopped her.

"I already had Theo bring them here. No point in wasting time right? Come on, they're in the bedroom waiting…" Bo pulled her towards the bedroom, which looked even more amazing than the rest of the house. Once they found their bags, they changed into some swimwear.

Lauren didn't know if she would end up needing them so she packed them anyway. And now it was a good thing she did.

Turning the hot tub on, was a challenge for Bo. It was more complicated than it looked. But after a few minutes and hitting his with her hand, she managed to get it going. She jumped in, glad that the warm water was saving her from the cold air. "… You're not gonna leave me in here alone are you?" She called to Lauren who had yet to join her.

But after a few seconds, Lauren walked out with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. "I couldn't just leave this lovely bottle all alone in there, could I?" She poured two glasses, then climbed into the hot tub, handing a glass to Bo. "To married life…" She raised her glass. "… May it bring us nothing but happiness"

"It will" Bo promised her, clinking her glass with Lauren's.

A few minutes after their toast things got wilder. They were alone here, so nothing was stopping them from consummating their marriage. To be honest Bo had been looking forward to it since this morning.

They revelled in their moment, making the most of their time was important. Especially since both of them had important occupations. Things were getting hot and heavy. Bo was leaning her back against the tub while Lauren was in her lap as they continued to kiss.

Bo's hand dipped into the water, bringing her new Wife to new realms of pleasure. She heard Lauren moan as she began to speed up. With her free hand, she untied the back of Lauren's bikini top, letting it fall. Bo moved forward, so it was now Lauren who was leaning her back against the other side of the tub.

Lauren welcomed every single kiss, she just couldn't get enough. Within seconds, she was at Bo's mercy. And then she was done for. "I love married life" she smiled, kissing her again.

"You and me both…" Bo got up, climbing out of the tub and then reaching for Lauren's hands. She pulled her out of the tub and threw her over her own shoulder. "… We'll look like prunes if we stay in here any longer. I'm being cautious" she ran back into the cabin with a giggle.

Getting to the bedroom was a challenge, especially since they kept slipping on the water that they'd brought in from the tub. But they managed to get to the bed in record time. And now it was Lauren's turn to take care of Bo's needs. And she did, over and over again.

"You know, I wouldn't be against moving out here one day…" Lauren said, cuddling up to Bo in the hour after. "… It's quiet, peaceful; all of the things the city isn't" she held Bo's hand as they rested up.

"I guess…" Bo didn't know if she could live somewhere so secluded, but if that's what her girl wanted then she could take one for the team. "… It'd be nice not to be living right in the middle of the drama for a change" that was appealing to her.

Lauren let out a laugh, "It doesn't matter where we end up; Drama will always follow. It's just the way life is…" she sat up a little, "… But that doesn't mean our lives will be ruled by it. If you think about all the things we've overcome; I think a little drama is a piece of cake"

Drama was a part of life whether they liked it or not. But it didn't mean that they couldn't have a good life. Because they could, and they would. They were going to make sure they had the best life possible.

"Who am I to argue with a Doctor?" Bo chuckled, "You know; I never thought that I'd have this…" she said. "… A life, a marriage. Given the way I live my life; it just didn't seem possible. But then one night, I went to the E.R. and met this beautiful blonde Doctor" she sat up, joining her.

"She sounds amazing" Lauren loved hearing about herself, especially when it came from Bo.

Bo laughed, "Oh she is…" she decided to drop the little joke and get serious. "… You could've walked away from this; from me. But you didn't. You've taken a huge risk to be with me, and that's something I'll never be able to repay you for" she didn't know why someone like Lauren would want to be with her.

She just didn't get it.

But Lauren wasn't going to let Bo tear herself down like that, "You don't have to repay me for anything Bo. I chose to take the risk because I love you, more than I have ever loved anyone in my life. And if love isn't a good enough reason to take a risk, then I don't know what is" she meant that.

"I promise you; I will live the rest of my life, doing everything I can to make you happy" Bo leaned in, kissing her.

"I know" Lauren kissed her back.

They didn't know for sure what life had planned next for them. They had no way of ever knowing that. But what they did know, was that as long as they had each other. They could handle anything it threw at them.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there you have it. Hope you all enjoyed. Let me know your thoughts. Much love xoxo**


End file.
